The love affairs
by Stfora-chan
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke, and his best friend Sakura. He loves them both. But what happens when Sasuke cheats, and Sakura ends up pregnant? Naruto, heart broken and lost. Kakashi, wanting to heal the blondes broken heart, takes care of Naruto. So what bonds do they make? And will Naruto ever be able to really, move on from Sasuke? Kakanaru, Sasunaru (Yaoi)
1. loveless shock

**Aye every one who is reading this new story of mine! I got wonderful inspiration (Don't ask how...) for this story after reading this hilarious fic! Laughed my ass off at it... seriously I was rolling on the floor, so I HIGHLY recommend the story 'No one saw this coming' by Gigabomb. Any ways please read and enjoy! **

**Fyi- This is yaoi so don't like the I suggest you don't read.**

**Chapter one- Loveless shock**

* * *

"Okay! Please wait one more time! I really have to pee...! Sorry!" The pink haired girl whined while doing some wacked version of the 'potty dance'.

The brightly annoying blonde complained. "Again Sakura-chan!? That's the... what, seventh time in the last three hours!"

"Come on Naruto... don't ask her questions and let Sakura do her business... I want to get home and relieve some stress. If you know what I mean." The dark eyed Uchiha smirked in the blondes ear, while slipping his pale arms around his waist possessively.

The silver haired, pervert of a sensei was raising his eyebrows questionably at each of his students actions.

Naruto noticed this.

"Ahh Sasuke! Not in public, and not in front of sensei either! I cant be getting a boner here of all places so stop talking into my ear like that!" Naruto pulled out of his lovers grasp.

"Naruto, I get why you would hold off in public... But why are you so embarrassed about Kakashi seeing?" The Uchiha asked, rather annoyed.

"Its not anything special... I would just rather not get into that subject with sensei. If he asked questions about how we screw each other then I might die." Naruto shivered at the thought.

And with that comment, the masked nin crept up behind the blonde. "So Naruto... When you guys do it, who is on top?"

"Whhhhhaaaaaa! Sesnei! Why would you ask something like that!?" The flustered blonde fell onto the ground from freight and embarrassment.

Sasuke chuckled. "Shouldn't that be obvious? Of course I'm seme."

"Ahh that's what I thought." Kakashi said in an all too cheery voice.

"Of course- wait what?! What the hell is that suppose to mean sensei?!" Naruto yelled, even more red than before.

The silver haired man walked over and patted the top of Narutos head. "Calm down Naruto. It's just a simple statement from simply observing your relationship with Sasuke is all."

'_Kakashi is touching my property with out my permission again...'_

The all too touchy sensei looked up to the Uchihas glare. "What's up with the face Sasuke? Something hit a... nerve by any chance?"

Sasuke was about to retort, when Kakashi did something only the bravest soul would do when being glared at by such evilness.

"Naruto-kun! Your just so adorable when I talk about sex with you!" The fearless copy nin wrapped his arms fully around the poor blondes waist while giving him a sweet kiss on his beat red cheeks, while falling on him. With his mask on of course.

The evil aura around the pissed rebel made birds drop dead from surrounding trees.

"Get your hands... and body... off my property!" The Uchiha grabbed the collar of the frozen blondes jacket and tore him out of Kakashis taunting but warm embrace.

"Sorry! I'm back! I really don't know whats wrong with me lately, but i'm pretty sure that much pee is not normal." Sakura was smiling apoligetically, as she felt the sudden shock of tension going through the air.

"S-Sakuraaaa-chhaaaannnnn! Save meeeee!" The whimpering blonde hid behind the strength monstrosity known as the pink haired medic.

Obviously wanting to change the topic and situation, Kakashi brought up something heart stopping. "Sakura, think about it. You have had to pee allot recently, not to mention the wild cravings we all witnessed yesterday. Do you think that maybe your..."

At this moment, the pink haired girl stopped trying to pry the useless lump of blonde shinobi from her legs, and froze.

"Ahhum... N-no that's not possible! Not at all! I-I din't even have sex with guys!" Sakuras bewildered green eyes meet with the dark Uchihas.

Sasukes eyes went colder than normal as he looked away.

"What? What in the world are you talking about? Sensei! You never finished the sentence!? Why stop at the end!" Naruto had his arms wrapped around Sakuras neck and shoulders, while standing to the side of her.

Kakashi sighed with a look in his gray eyes that said 'How did I raise such an oblivious and idiotic student...' "I asked Sakura if she thinks there is a possibility, of her being pregnant?"

Naruto looked at his best friend. "Sakura? I thought you and granny had a thing going on for the past year?"

The pink haired girl went wide eyed as she punched the blonde straight into the ground. "How many times have I told you not to call her granny! Me and Tsunade are in a relationship! There is nothing, grannyish about her! Her looks are young looking and the skills she posses are good in more than one way."

"Whaaaa! Sorry Sakura-chaaaan! That hurt..." The blonde held at his head where she furiously punched him.

Sakura sighed and helped him back up. "Sorry. But seriously... call her granny in front of me again and I will bury you alive."

"Ahh.. okay! I shall refrain! But now that were on the subject of pregnancy, Sakura-chan aren't you a week late for your period?" The blonde looked at her shocked face.

"Naruto... that's right..." Her eyes poured over with guilt as she looked to Sasuke once again.

_"Why does Sakura keep looking at Sasuke? And why is he avoiding eye contact with her?" Kakashi was considering everything seriously._

"This is just a bunch of coincidences happening at once. Nothing to worry about, right? Since you are in a committed relationship with Hokage-sama. So lets just go home already." Sasuke seemed to give the green eyed girl a stale but reassuring face, but Sakura could feel the burning anger behind his words, and see it in his eyes.

_"Yes... this seems too suspicious. What if Sasuke and Sakura... No, Naruto and Sakura are best friends. She wouldn't betray him like that, would she?" Kakashi started walking first, with the sudden feeling of murder surrounding his body._

"Aye sensei, are you okay?" The nervous blonde went touch the copy nins shoulder.

But a feeling like a spark of electricity shot his hand back.

Kakashi looked over with a smile in his eye. "I'm fine Naruto. Just filled with the sparking enthusiasm of how much my bed must miss me!"

"Yeah, I can tell! It felt like there was a barrier around you or something. It literately shocked me!" The bouncing blonde was yelling accusingly at his sensei.

The silver haired nin looked behind them and saw Sakura walking next to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun... do you think...?" The pink haired girls face was all twisted and in knots.

The Uchiha looked at her with dead eyes. "I love Naruto... and you do too. Just remember that, and remember his smiling face."

He walked away from the almost crying girl.

_"I-I don't know what to do... I need to speak with Shizune immediately "_ Sakura was thrown out of her confused thoughts by an arm around her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan, it will be okay... don't worry. If you didn't sleep with a guy then it shouldn't be possible!" The blonde walked slowly beside her.

"Yeah... if I didn't sleep with a guy, huh. Naruto your having a sleep over at my place tonight... We haven't had one of our nights for about a month." Sakura was looking to the ground, as she felt the grasp around her waist and her feet lift of the ground.

Naruto lifted his best friend over his head and sat her on his shoulders. Her thighs on each side of his blonde locks.

"Aye Naruto...! What are you doing!?" The green eyed medic held on tightly to his jacket.

"You seem upset, so this should cheer you up like it did last time! And of course! I will bring the ramen! You set out some movies and we can talk all night if you want, Sakura-chan." The blonde eagerly caught up to the raven boy and his perverted sensei.

_"Ohh Naruto... you are so great to me." There was a warm feeling filling her chest as she wiped the one escaped prisoner from her eye._

"Naruto... The only time you are suppose to put your head, in between someones thighs is when they are my thighs. So put her down." The raven demanded with a hint of jealously.

Naruto held her tighter. "Sasuke... It's only been a week since we did it last! Don't be getting like this already, or I will hold out on you."

Back at the leaf village... :)

There was a knock on Shizunes office door at the hospital. "Come in."

Sakura walked in through the door pale as snow, and sweat drops going down her face. Followed by a yawning blonde.

"Sakura? why are you here? Did something happen? Also, why is Naruto here?" She held a worried expression, and the happy looking pig in her lap.

"Shizune... I..." Naruto grabbed the nervous girl hand and tightly squeezed it. "I might be pregnant and I want you to check me out. This has to be a secret, Shizune."

The black haired lady looked at Sakura with confusion as a jolt of reality kicked in. "Sakura... you didn't...?"

"Shizune I'm sorry! But please don't let Tsunade know about it yet!" Sakura was on the ground begging like a pink poodle after bacon.

Shizune stood up and shook her head in disbelief. "Naruto... don't tell me you are the father?"

The blonde jumped out of his skin. "AYYYEEEEEE! Don't even dare! I'm a full fledged player for the ball and stick team! I don't do melons! Plus, I wouldn't do that with Sakura-chan while she is with granny because, well granny has a temper."

"Then what all do you know about this situation?" Shizunes stare was stern and very, unwelcoming.

A cold shutter went through Narutos spine. "Ahh well not much. Sakura-chan hasn't told me any thing yet besides that she might be pregnant. So I came here with her for support! Even if every one else turns against her, I will still be beside her side."

Sakura looked up at Naruto with teary eyes. "Naruto..."

Shizune roughly pulled Sakura off the floor. "Okay I will check you out. So come on."

They all three walked out the door, heading to a private area.

In the Hokaga building-

"Kakashi, Sasuke? Back from your mission I suppose... Where is Sakura and Naruto?" The blonde lady stood up at her desk looking around them.

"Sorry hokage-sama. Sakura pulled Naruto off to the hospital for some reason. But we are here to turn in the mission statement." Kakashi handed in a paper, while glancing at Sasuke.

"This sucks... Me and that idiot blonde were going to screw till we both dropped tonight. But that damned girl took him to stay with her." The Uchiha looked over annoyed with his arms crossed.

Kakashi chuckled. "Damn Sasuke. You would think that Naruto hadn't let you get any in a month or so, from how anxious you are about getting in his pants."

The raven scowled at him. "At least I'm getting some ass. Unlike you, Kakashi."

"Now, now Sasuke. Who says I'm not getting any?" The jounin said in a mocking voice.

The brown eyed woman finished reading the paper over. "Okay boys, calm your selves. How about we agree that every one in the room is getting some tail, kay?"

They both simultaneously pictured an image of her and Sakura in their perverted minds.

The expression of absolute bliss covering Sakuras flustered face as Tsunade suckled on her tiny breasts. And let her hand travel down the pink haired girls stomach delicately. _"T-Tsunade-saammmaaa!"_

Sasuke shook his head. "No... that's not my type of scene."

Kakashi started to leave the room. _"If only Sakura was replaced with a certain blonde, and hokage-sama replaced with me. Now that's a cock twitching image."_

Back at the hospital-

Shizune had a glare in her eyes as she turned the machine off.

Sakura was crying into her knees.

Naruto was holding her soft hand.

"You are about three weeks along, and you wont be able to keep this from her for very long." The angry lady left the room, with the pig snorting behind her.

"Sakura-chan... lets go home, okay? We can watch sad romantic movies, and if you want... then you can tell me what happened." Naruto picked his best friend up and carried her out the door.

"Wait... Naruto, I must tell Tsunade. I love her, and this will be something that she will hate me for... especially after she finds out who the father is." Sakura crawled out of the blondes welcoming arms and walked away with out another word.

"Sakura-chan... I hope everything turns out okay. But I have a bad feeling about this... wheres Kakashi sensei?" The blonde started out towards his senseis apartment.

As the blonde ran hurriedly past the hokage building, he saw a silver head at the office window.

"Sensei!" Naruto had jumped up there with him. "Reading your porn I see..."-

Naruto came to a sudden stop as his eyes focused on something in the window.

"Naruto, what is it?" Kakashi peeked in to see Sakura with tears in her eyes.

The blonde bent below the window and pulled the sexy jounin down too.

"You see, Sakura is pregnant with some guys baby... and she is telling granny about it now. So I came looking for you to talk to you about it because I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto pulled his sensei further down, so they couldn't see his spiky hair through the window.

Kakashi being the super sneaky and sexy jounin that he is, unnoticeable, pulled the window open a crack so they could hear.

On the other side of the window-

Sakura had tears flooding through her eyes. "Tsunade... I'm so terribly sorry... I did something horrible, and I hope that you can forgive me..."

Her brown eyes narrowed. "Sakura, what did you do?"

She looked up at her lover. "I-I cheated on you... and I'm pregnant as evidence."

The sudden rage filled woman threw her desk through the wall. **"SAKURA, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"**

The startled pink haired girl fell backwards. "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for it to happen! I swear... It was just..."

**"So... who is the father?" **The intense anger coming from the woman was enough to shatter the windows behind her.

"Uhmm it's..." Sakura sputtered nervously.

The raven glared down at Sakura. "Don't say anything."

"Naruto!" Kakashi pushed Naruto down, covering him.

The blonde opened his startled eyes to see a green vest. "Sensei! Are you okay!?"

Kakashis face was bent right next to Narutos. The sexy jounin had shards of the window penetrating his body randomly.

"That's my line. Any ways are you okay?" Kakashi pulled a piece from the side of his face.

"Yes I'm fine! But you cant be fine because there is glass all over you! And the pieces of glass aren't even small!" The blonde stood up and scolded his sensei.

"Don't worry, It's just a couple scratches is all." The silver haired man noticed the blood on his students arm.

"That's allot more than a couple scratches!" Naruto felt the pain in his arm and the heart breaking words from the room.

Sakura had her eyes closed from fear. "The father is Sasuke! But please believe me when I say this"-

"What did you just say?" The crystal blue eyes were looking back and forth from his best friend to his boyfriend.

"N-Naruto... I..." Sakura stood up, unable to function properly at this.

"Dammit, Naruto I can explain." Sasuke started to walk towards the blonde.

Kakashi grabbed Narutos hand a pulled him from there sight. "Come on Naruto... I'll take you to my place."

The silver haired man looked back with anger filled eyes. Daring them to try and get Naruto.

The Uchiha ran out the window. "Naruto!"

"No... just no... not right now...Sasuke..." The blonde had a tear come to the corner of his hurt eyes. "Sensei... lets go."

The jounin obeyed the pained blondes request. "Okay."

* * *

** Well there we go! Please review! Than you for reading!**


	2. The angel that guards the heart

**Here is the second chappy! Thank you very one who reviewed for the first chapter! I'm feelin the love!**

**Chapter 2- The angel that guards the heart**

* * *

The blonde was running through the streets of Konoha, with the silver haired jounin right behind him.

"Naruto, I know how you must be feeling right now... So Stop running so fast. Sasuke isn't trying to get you right now." The copy nin grabbed the blondes shaking wrist.

"Sensei..." Naruto turned to face Kakashis one disheartened eye. "But I want him to chase after me! I want Sasuke to run for me because that way... I know that he cares! That sleeping with Sakura was a mistake and that he wants to be with me! That way I know that I'm not just some forgettable person he screwed around with!"

The tears leaving the blondes sky blue eyes were heart breaking.

"I...I care for Sasuke so much... and he sleeps with Sakura... She is suppose to be my best friend...!" The tears were coming stronger as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto... put your arms around my neck. I will carry you to my house. You wont have to move, talk or do anything. I will take care of you." The jounin slid his hand behind Narutos back, and his other under the blondes knees.

The blonde, while feeling like a knife was just stuck into his heart, wrapped his arms around Kakashis neck. "W-why are you willing to take care of.. m-me?"

The silver haired sensei picked the blonde up slowly. "Why wouldn't I...?"

_'Naruto... I should have never let Sasuke get you in his grasp. I should have taken you for myself... That pain in your chest right now, is my fault. I- I didn't protect you... I didn't protect you like I promised.'_

"Okay... sensei..." The blonde snuggled his wet cheeks into his senseis chest. "Please, take care of me..."

When they arrived, the blonde took in his surroundings. "Sensei... I thought you lived in an apartment...?"

The jounin hopped though one of his windows with the blonde still in his firm arms. "I moved into this house about two weeks ago. As you can see, there are boxes everywhere."

The silver haired man placed Naruto delicately on the couch.

_'He stopped crying on the way here... what is Naruto thinking?'_

"Sensei, why didn't Sasuke run after me...?" The blonde had his knees to his chest.

The jounin sat on the other side of the couch. "Naruto, you told him not to."

"But Sasuke loves me... or I thought he did. So when you love someone and you hurt them... no matter what they say to you, you chase after them." Naruto laid his head on his knees.

"I know... so maybe Sasuke had a reason. Maybe this is just a misunderstanding. Try... try to think of the bright side, while being realistic." Kakashi watched as the blondes shoulders started shaking.

Naruto looked up."How... how could I misunderstand that situation! How could I have misinterpreted what was said right in front of me! You even watched it and heard it all... So don't say something that could give me false hope."

"You don't want false hope? Then this is going to hurt allot more then I planned, so I will tell it to you straight. You love your boyfriend, who slept with your best friend. They both lied, never planned on telling you. Sasuke and Sakura both acted like nothing happened the whole time. They both betrayed you, the two people you love the most betrayed your trust. And now Sakura is pregnant with Sasukes child. Even if you could over look this one lapse of judgement between the two, that baby will always be there as a reminder. It will bond the two forever, it will start to kill you inside. Every time you see their baby, you will be filled with the pain and sadness from what _they_ did." Kakashis words were like a cannon, that had just blew the biggest bomb it could muster. Right through his chest.

_'Sensei... is right. Of course I could forgive Sasuke and Sakura for doing this... I want to so badly. But there is a baby now. A child... a little kid running around with them for the rest of their lives... Could I trust the two of them ever again...?'_

The silver haired jounin placed his finger tips under the blondes chin, and lifted up. "But you haven't heard the whole story. The only way to know what's really going on, is to talk to both of them."

"I know..." Naruto tried to ignore the pain in his chest. He tried to ignore the tears that tried to escape from the corner of his eyes.

_'But I don't want to face them. Not after this... why did they do this to me...?' _

The silver haired jounin stood up and walked out of the room. "_Should give him some space for right now."_

_'But... shouldn't this normally hurt more? Why is it that... I've never really loved Sasuke as much as I say?__ I wanted too care for him more but there was always this feeling that kept getting in they way. This feeling that came every time I see sensei... Did Sasuke cheat on me because he noticed this? Did He even love me? I'm so terrible... I've been the one emotionally cheating on him this whole time. And now I am getting so up set about this... I love Sasuke but, not more then sensei. I have always loved sensei. So why does Sasuke cheating on me hurt enough to make me cry? Why is there so much pain?'_

"Naruto." A deep voice startled the blonde, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Sleep on it, it will be easier to think about after you sleep."

The jounin had his vest and shirt off, with his mask still over his face.

The blonde was looking over Kakashis body, the blood that stained his skin. The couple pieces of glass still sticking out of him, along with the bandages he had in his large hand.

"Sensei, I'm sorry. You blocked me from getting cut by the shattered window... and now your hurt." Naruto went over to his sensei, pulling a few pieces from his arm.

The silver haired man smiled wantingly under his mask. "It's fine Naruto. I though we had established this already? Besides, like I said it's just a couple scratches."

"No the're not, especially on your hip right here! Please, let me clean your wounds real quick. Since you don't seem to care about minor injuries such as these...!" The blonde forced his sexy sensei into the kitchen.

"Aye, aye okay! I'm moving!" Kakashi cried out as the blonde mercilessly pushed in on one of the cuts on the jounins back.

The jounin pouted as he forcibly sat on top the table. "Humph."

"Sensei, don't take that tone with me. If I new that you would thoroughly take care of these so called 'scratches', then I wouldn't be bothering!" Narutos hand hit the silver haired mans hip accidentally; smearing a wet substance, as he scolded his sensei.

"Oww." Kakashi whined while running his hand through his hair. _'He can be so cu~te when like this...'_

"Gahhh! Sensei I'm sorry!" The blonde yelled worriedly.

Kakashi looked down to see what the blonde did while saying, "What are you apologizing for now?"

There was blood dripping onto the table, and a large piece of glass broken on the floor.

"What did you do to me..?! I'm bleeding much more than a I was just a minute ago." The copy nin eyed his hip. "I'm starting to feel the pain now. Naru-chan... punishing me for saving him! How cruel."

"AHHH! I'm sorry sensei! I'll stop it... I'll..." The blondes blue eyes suddenly ran over with tears. "I-I'm s-so sorry..."

Kakashi gently grabbed the blondes shoulder.

Naruto was wiping his eyes. "I just... I don't know what I'm going to do... I know that I'm not getting back with Sasuke after this, I'm ending it. But I don't want to lose him either! And I want nothing more than to forgive Sakura... It all just hurts to think about, like someone took a knife to my chest."

Kakashi pulled the blonde into his embrace. Holding Naruto to his bare chest. "Your nineteen now, you still have your whole life ahead of you to find some one who wont just throw you away like that cold bastard did to you. Plus... it's natural for you to want to forgive your best friend like this. You have a big heart... and forgive easily. As for the pain, your going to feel allot of it. When someone you love hurts you... it just takes some time to heal. But eventually the scars from that knife will go away."

The blonde cried into Kakashis hard chest. "I don't want to hurt forever..."

"That's why I'm here... I already said that I'll be taking care of you. I will definitely protect you this time." The jounin delicately kissed the top of the blondes golden locks.

"Sensei... it's like your going to be my guardian or something." Naruto sniffled as he slowly lifted his arms around his senseis neck.

"I will be the guardian... of your heart." the silver haired man took a deep breath.

_'Narutos smell... his pulse, his breath, the way he is clinging to me... I mustn't take advantage of this situation. Let. Him. Go.'_

He pushed the blonde back. "Naruto... there is glass on the floor. Move so I can clean it up, or you will get hurt."

"Ah, okay sensei... but your injuries?" The blonde tried clean the blood from the table.

Kakashi grabbed the blondes hand. "No need, I will take care of my self properly. Because you will worry if I don't. So go to bed, it's late."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Sensei... I want to take care of you."

"I'm the one who is suppose to take care of you though." Kakashi finished picking up the broken glass.

"You will... but at least let me patch this up." The blonde stood close to his sensei, wrapping the wound. "There, all done."

The silver haired nin traced the side of the blondes face. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, a small almost invisible smile. "Yeah..."

"Well, you will be using the bed in the room at the end of the hallway. Good night, Naruto." Kakashi sent the blonde off with one last warm embrace.

"Night, sensei."

The next morning~

"Naruto, time to get up!"

The blonde felt a pressure on his legs as he opened his bright blue orbs.

And there it was, a heap of sexyness just sitting on the golden haired boys lap.

"S-Sensei?" Naruto asked confused.

"Good morning Naruto. I have decided on some things last night. First one! You will be living with me from today onward. Second, we will be sharing a bed until we retrieve yours because that couch is very hard. Third!"-

The blonde yawned sleepily. "It's too early for this. Go away sensei."

"No, because the third thing is that... we will be meeting Sakura and Sasuke in Tsunades office in one hour. So get ready." The silver haired man flicked the blonde in the head.

"Oww... and why?! Did you set it up or something?" Naruto whined, suddenly remembering the events of yesterday.

"No, one of the ANBU came by early this morning and told me." Kakashi.

"It's... just... way too early for this." The blonde sat up, leaning his head on his senseis arm.

"I know, I know. But get up any ways or I will drag you out of my bed." The jounin hopped out of his blondes lap.

"Eh? I would like to see you try." The blonde said, daringly.

"Ohhho? Challenge excepted." The silver haired jounin jumped the poor blonde, covering his sleepy face with kisses.

"Ahhhhh! Sesnei! Don't go lower! Ahh don't kiss there!"

Long story short, Naruto got out of bed.

In the Hokage building-

Naruto sighed. "Wipe that grin off your face...!"

"I cant help it, my method of getting you out of bed made you so flustered. It was cute." Kakashi chuckled as his hand landed on the door nob.

"D-don't call me cute, sensei." Naruto starred at the door, the door that held all of his future suffering and heart ache.

"But your my cute little Naru-chan! So should I open it yet?" The jounin looked at the blonde, with understanding in his one dark eye.

The blonde nodded his head. "Yeah, lets get this over with. Kashi-chan."

When they walked in, Tsunade was sitting at her desk. Sakura was standing beside the blonde woman and Sasuke was leaning against the wall, with all emotion erased from his face.

"You called, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi broke the silence.

They both walked further up to her desk.

"Yes. I heard some very unappealing information last night from Sakura." The blonde woman's eyes furrowed.

Naruto could feel their eyes on him. He looked down at Kakashis hand. Just lying there by his leg, not moving. Peace full looking.

"Naruto... Sakura has something to tell you." The silver haired mans familiar, warming voice caught the blondes attention.

Sakura walked a little closer to the blonde. "N-Naruto... First of all I'm sorry, and I want you too know that I love you with everything I have! So will you listen to what I have to say...?"

Naruto looked into her deep green, begging eyes. "What is it...?"

She took a deep breath, as a tear came to the corner of her eye. "I never willingly slept with Sasuke. He never actually had my approval, when he took me that night."

Naruto went wide eyed. "What... what the hell do you mean by that? Are you saying Sasuke raped you?"

"No... not really, well... Let me explain... Sasuke placed a jutsu on me, that made it to where my body was willing. The jutsu made it to where he could control me, and even though my mind was unwilling my body followed what ever he wanted. And so he force ably had sex with me..." Sakura was looking Naruto in the eyes, pleading for forgiveness with her own.

"Sasuke! Why the hell would you do that to Sakura? Why...?" The blonde turned, mortified by what he just heard.

The raven activated his sharigan. "Why? Because she could give me something that your incapable of. Which is an air to the Uchiha clan."

"So you rape Sakura-chan, when you could just go out and fined some slut that would willingly have your child?!" Naruto was breathing heavily as he stepped closer.

"Because I know Sakura would make a good mother. She is caring and a medic nin. Plus I didn't think that she would say anything about the little jutsu that I used on her either. But wasn't I wrong about that." The Uchiha looked over at the pink haired girl annoyed.

"Your such a bastard! How dare you do that to Sakura-chan! I don't know why she didn't say anything sooner! It's like she blamed herself!" Naruto sent a right hook into the ravens face before he could even flinch.

The Uchiha was sent through the wall.

He licked the blood from his busted lip. "Come on Naruto, you can forgive me right? I love you so it shouldn't matter. And it's not like she died... like some of the others I tried this jutsu on while I was with Orochimaru. Sakura turned out to be one of the lucky ones!"

"You sick, sadistic jack ass! Sakura-chan could have died? What the hell was this jutsu exactly?!" The blonde was after the heartless Uchiha again, but was stopped by a soft hand.

"Naruto... stop. I-I already forgave Sasuke, so it's okay...!" The green eyed girl said delicately as she smiled a half heartened smile.

The blonde yelled furiously. "How is this okay! Sakura-chan! There is no way! You may be able to forgive him, but I cant! I could have... but now that I've heard all of this... there just isn't any fucking way."

Sakura hugged the blonde tightly. "I love you so much..."

"S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto breathed in her familiar smell.

Tsunades evil presence was in front of the blonde and green eyed girl.

"Naruto... take Sakura home." Her eyes were shaded over with a sickness. Known as the pissed off beyond repair sickness.

The blonde stood up. "W-What are you going to do?"

"I have to punish the bad little boys, that do greedy things." The aura around her turned cold, sending chills through every ones bodies.

Sasuke smirked. "You cant touch me, you could ruin the village name if it got out."

Tsunade smirked, reveling her hidden fangs. "I'm the fucking Hokage, I can do whatever the hell I want. And that includes breaking the bones of bastards who mess with my pink haired property."

Kakashi laid his hand on the blonde boys lower back. "Lets escape while we still can."

The three of them quickly hopped out of the broken window, as tons of ANBU started guarding the room.

Tsunade pointed to each of the mask wearing nin around her. "You see all of them right? Well, they are going to keep what happens in here a little secret... All for you, Sasuke."

The raven moved back some, scared shitless. "S-Shit!"

* * *

**This is the second chappter! Hope you enjoyed! PLease review! And thank you if you do!**


	3. Heartless punishment

**Ohh my! ****_THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR MY LOVELY REVIEWS!_**** I will continue to work exceptionally hard on this love affair story.**

**On to the next chapter!**

**Chappy 3~ Heartless punishment **

* * *

No one was talking, or saying anything. It was just silent.

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the pink girl house.

"Naruto, Kakashi sensei... Do you want to come in?" The green eye girl asked quietly.

"Yeah were going in, besides... I've never been on the inside of your house before, Sakura." The jounin said with a sheepish look in his eye.

"W-why do I get the feeling that Kakashi sensei has an alternative motive?" The pink haired girl muttered under her breath.

Naruto walked in as she opened the door, heading straight for the kitchen.

The other two followed behind warily.

The blonde sat in a chair on the table with his head in his hands.

"N-Naruto..." Sakura whimpered out.

Kakashi sat down next to the blonde, ruffling his golden locks in the process.

Naruto looked at his warming sensei then to the nervous pink haired girl. "Sakura-chan, tell me everything. Starting from when he used the jutsu on you."

"Okay..." She took a seat at the table. "It was about three weeks ago, when I was coming home from working at the hospital. Sasuke was waiting for me outside my house and he asked if he could come in and talk to me, so I let him in. I made tea and set out some cookies. Before I joined him at the table, I went to my room to change. It was when I had just taken my shirt off that I noticed Sasuke was there. When I turned around, he was standing in my door way with his sharigan activated and starring sat me. My mistake was looking into his eyes... I was frozen, then Sasuke made some hand signals and my body started to function again. I asked him what he was doing, but he just laughed and said, "_Sakura... this might hurt a bit." _The next thing I know, is that Sasuke was laying me on the bed and removing my shorts and panties... Then he pulled his pants down and took one of the pictures I have of you from my dresser next to the bed and stared at it. Next, Sasuke was inside me. I tried to ask him to stop but I could no longer speak. He had complete control over my body. Except my mind... which was very aware of what was happening."

"Sakura-chan... did it h-hurt?" The blonde asked, afraid to look up at her.

The pink haired girl nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, but only because I was a... virgin. It would have hurt allot more if he wasn't controlling my body's movements and reactions."

"Continue..." The blonde lifted his head from his hands and looked at her.

"After he was done, Sasuke told me not to say anything about it and left. I laid in bed the rest of the night, unable to understand what had just happened. Then the next morning he came by and let him self in. I was still curled up in bed. Sasuke sat on the end of the bed and told me that he had some explaining to do. Sasuke said that he had sex with me because he wanted a child. He told me I was a perfect for a mother to raise it. Then he explained the jutsu out. He said that, "_This jutsu is something I made while working with Orochimaru. I tried it out on many different whores that I came across. Most of them died from the strain the jutsu put on there bodies. But after the second year, I finally made it to where the strain from my sharigan wasn't so bad. And they slowly started to live, but the problem afterwards would be that they wouldn't get pregnant. I still don't know why they never got knocked up with my excellent sperm. But Sakura, your lucky that you didn't die. I didn't hold back at all while screwing you into this soft bed of yours. Hahaaa... well if you do end up pregnant with my child, consider your self lucky." _Then he just left... I didn't see him again until we met up for our week long mission that we just got back from." Sakura ad tears falling from her eyes again.

Kakashi walked over to her and gave her a comforting shoulder hug. "Why didn't you tell any one what Sasuke did?"

The pink haired girl just looked at her sensei hopelessly. "I thought that, since no one had gotten pregnant yet... then it wouldn't work on me... and since I was only a little energy deprived after wards, then there was nothing to worry about. I just didn't want to hurt... Naruto, I didn't want to see you get hurt. But now i'm going to be a mother... and your still hurting...!"

The blonde flinched at these words. "Yes Sakura-chan... I'm hurting. But not because of Sasuke cheating on me. I'm hurting because he hurt my best friend in ways I cant fully understand. Sakura, no mater what, you have always meant more to me than Sasuke. So for now on, Sasuke is not going to be an important person in my life. He hurt you and took advantage of you. I cant forgive that, I will never be able to forgive that sick bastard..."

"Naruto..." Sakura stood up and walked half way to the blonde. "I'm just so sorry...! I still did wrong and hurt you so..!"-

"No... Sakura-chan I'm the one who should be sorry! I'm the one who did wrong here so you should forgive me! I didn't see any thing, I didn't notice anything... and because of this you were hurting all alone... your my best friend. If you hurt, then I hurt. That's how it works." The blonde met his best friend half way. Bringing her into a bear hug, tears running down each of their faces.

"N-Naruto... I'm sorry!" The pregnant girl cried into his shoulder.

The blonde wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I'm sorry too...!"

The silver haired jounin was standing off to the side and raiding the fridge. _"They are so cute... maybe I should let them be for a while. Ohh an apple pie!"_

In other places...

"T-Tsunade-sama... what in the world happened to Uchiha Sasuke?! Some ANBU just brought him in a couple minutes ago, he is all torn up." The pig wielding woman asked, surprised that the only Uchiha left in the world, with a huge god complex, got the crap beat out of him.

"Hmmm I wonder. Let me take a look at the jack ass." The blonde woman with the smirking brown eyes walked into the surgical room where the Uchiha was laid down at.

Sasukes head was bashed slightly along with a disfigured arm and blood pouring from his mouth. His skin was scarred with random cuts and bruises along with the bone sticking out of his leg.

"Hmph, my handy work is pretty good. Wouldn't you agree Shizune?" Tsunade asked with a grin across her face.

"Yes Tsunade-sama your- wait what?! You did this?! Why?! I know you don't particularly like the boy but that doesn't mean to"-

The hokage held her hand up while anger spread across her perfect features. "He raped Sakura. You know that shes pregnant, Sakura told me her self that you were the one who checked her out. So when she told me, she also told me about how it happened. I had to threaten it out of her because I knew Sakura wouldn't cheat on me. That girl loves me above and beyond."

Shizune looked horrified. "She was... raped? Why didn't Sakura say anything?! And the way I treated her when I thought she just cheated on you for no reason... I... I'm ashamed of myself..."

"Sakura didn't say anything because of the way it happened. So you can just apologize later, but for now... I am going to continue to punish him, until I've had my fill. Because no one... messes with the ones I love. No one messes with Sakura, especially." Tsunade started to walk out of the room. "Shizune, have the interns patch him up. Also I want you to keep him sleeping for a while, kay?"

"Ahh yes Tsunade-sama. I will. But his injuries are this severe... the interns shouldn't be"-

"I said, let the interns scrape him together. You can keep watch over them if you really feel the need to." The blonde lady left the room, leaving Shizune terrified with the life threatening glare.

"O-okay..." She called the interns to the room. _'Tsunade-sama... that look in your eye. I haven't seen that terribleness in years.'_

Tsunade walked up to the front desk of the hospital. "I'm done for the day, so I will be in the office till about seven this afternoon, taking care of some business then heading home. Send Shizune if anything bad happens. So... I'm out!"

"Hia! Tsunade-sama!" The front desk lady said politely.

* * *

_"I hope they took Sakura home like I told them to. If not then I'm going to have to beat my instructions into my favorite little blonde boys head."_ Tsunade was walking up the steps to the house she shared with her pink haired smex machine.

She walked in the door.

"Hmm, why is there a lingering smell of popcorn? Did Naruto stay over?" Tsunade turned the corner leading into the living room.

"Hokage-sama." A deep voice said from the shadows.

"Kakashi, why are you still here?" The brown eyed lady looked at the jumbled couch.

The blonde boy and pink haired girl were laying on the couch together, with a bowl of popcorn tipped over on the floor. Naruto was laying on his back with his arms stretched out over his head, while Sakura sat between his legs. With her head resting on his stomach, and one arm wrapped around her stomach as the other hand laid next to Narutos face.

The silver haired jounin came out of the dark corner of the room. "Just watching over these two."

"You mean Naruto specifically, right? Don't think you can fool me with your emotionless eye. Now that Sasuke is out of the picture, this little blonde can be yours." Tsunade turned the television off, and started picking the spilled popcorn up.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said with a playful tone in his voice and a smirk under his mask.

The blonde lady smirked back. "Sure you don't, Kakashi. Sure you don't."

The silver haired jounin stood next to the sleeping blonde, letting his finger tips dance over his shining golden locks. "So when you say that Sasukes out of the picture... what do you mean exactly?"

"Hmm, well let me put it this way. He's not gone yet, but I have my connections. So the little bastard will be out of our hair soon enough." Tsunade walked to the kitchen with her her bowl of dirty popcorn.

The jounin pulled his Icha paradise out. "I see, so I'm going to take it that... you have a plan to get rid of Sasuke. All that you need now is for everything to play out, right?"

The blonde woman pulled a scroll from a locked box. "Yes... I have just a few cards to play and then it will all naturally fall into place. And you don't have to worry, Sasuke wont be leaving the hospital for awhile now. I made sure of that...!"

"Wow... that smile you made while saying that was just plain demonic. What did you do to him?!" Kakashi took a step back.

"Ohh nothing really, just a couple broken bones. I had to teach him a lesson of how to really treat a lady." Tsunade closed her eyes, remembering the divine punishment she gave the raven boy.

Kakashi crept out of the room silently. _"To much evil surrounding that woman, scary as hell... Don't want my little man to shrink from fear." _

Flashback~

Naruto and the other two had just left the room.

Tsunade punched the Uchiha into the floor hard.

"Hokage-sama, shouldn't we remove his weapons first?" Tenzo, one of the higher up ANBU asked orderly.

The blonde woman just laughed. "There's no need... he wont be able to move after a few hits."

"Yes, sorry hokage-sama." Tenzo backed back into his spot.

"Now... shall we start your punishment game, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked daringly.

The raven wiped the blood from his mouth. "Game? Heh..."

"The rules are..." Tsunade ran her finger nails delicately under his chin. "If you get a question wrong, then I break a bone. If you be a bad boy and talk in a dis-respective way, then I will smash your head through that brick wall over there! And if you lie... I will cut your junk off, so that you can never use your special, clan reviving jutsu properly again. Got it, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha swallowed nervously. "Yeah."

"Nope!" The blonde woman's hands grabbed the ravens shirt and hit him head first threw the wall. "I said to talk respectively! So what should you be saying?"

Sasuke sat up from the pile of bricks. "Yes, ma'm. I understand."

"That's a good boy, Sasuke! Your learning!" Tsunade grinned, revealing her fangs once again.

"Now, first question. Do you love Naruto?"

Sasuke was taken aback by this question. "Yes, I do."

"Wrong. If you loved him, then you wouldn't have gone off sleeping with other guys while on separate missions from Naruto." Tsunade had a pained expression go across her face, while putting the tip of her foot on to his ribs.

"I never did that. And yes I do love Naruto." The Uchiha argued, with a tight feeling in his stomach.

"You never did that? Then explain how the ANBU I had trailing you, saw you screwing the random men into hotel beds and back ally ways among other places...?" She started to put a slight bit of pressure with her foot.

"I... I cant lie. So yes, I did." Sasuke glared into her soul.

"Good boy. I was bout to cut your balls off with a spoon! But since you go the answer wrong to begin with..." Tsunade pressed the tip of her foot in hard, breaking two ribs at once.

"GahhhAHHH!" More blood came flying from his mouth.

Sasuke opened his eyes starring the hokage down. "Why are you punishing me this way? It's so heartless..."

All emotion left the blonde hokages face. "In order to punish the ones who have no heart... You must activate the heartless emotions within yourself, this way the satisfaction of their pain is so much greater. And the punishment sinks in so much deeper, within the ones who are being punished."

_'She really seems like all human feelings left besides the want for my pain and suffering... I'm screwed.' _

"Shall we begin the next round?" Her eyes flashed over with something horrid.

End of flash back~

"T-tsunade..." A delicate voice whispered into the dark kitchen.

The blonde woman was brought out of her wicked memory of earlier that day. "Sakura...! Are you feeling all right? I could see that you and Naruto made up nicely."

The pink haired girl was fidgeting in place. "Yes, I'm _fine_. I told Naruto everything earlier when they brought me home."

"Sakura, come here." Tsunade held her arms out, welcoming the girl into a hug.

The green eyed medic walked over slowly at first, then ran into the older woman's arms. "Tsunade...!"

She looked down at her younger lover. The tears that started pouring out again. "Shhhh... I will make everything okay... just wait a little longer."

"I love you..." Sakura confessed, while crying into her lovers chest even harder.

Tsunade held the broken girl delicately. "Love you too... I love you, so much..."

Kakashi held the sleepy blonde in his arms. _"Wish that was me and Naruto..."_

The sexiest sensei alive, took his little blonde and carried him home. Bridal style of course! ;)

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and once again thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far! I hope you enjoyed and please, be my guest and review more!**


	4. Sleeping arrangements

**Hey everyone! I have some reviewers that I would like to give a special thanks tooooo...**

**:)Cicatrix6 ~ Extra thanks to this amazing girl!**

**:)darkhuntressxir~ Extra thanks to this girly here!**

**:)Deathwish91296**

**:)moonflame2505**

**:)SakuraFairy1990~ Extra thanks to this chicky too!**

**:)NekoChanPetr**

**:)Tsubakigirl**

**Thank you guys so much! Bc of you I'm really feeling the love for the story! Your all just so amazing!**

**(Btw by the ones I put the extra thanks by... I'm so sorry if your not a girl! Please forgive! just going by your name and profile!)**

**Chapter 4~ Sleeping arrangements **

* * *

The rain, it was pouring outside of the silver haired jounins bedroom window.

It just kept falling, all night long. It didn't start raining as soon as he returned to his new house, still pilled with boxes. But about ten minutes after the famous copy nin laid down in bed next to his favorite blonde, it started to pour.

Then not to long after, it started to thunder and lightening. It was rather annoying to the silver haired man, the pitter patter of the rain on his roof top. Along with the house shaking bang that came from the sky every so often, not to mention the blinding bright lights that came soon after.

But the only way, that the sexiest sensei to ever walk the planet would know that all of these annoying things continued through out the whole night... is if he witnessed it. But of course the masked man did.

Why, you may be wondering? Why couldn't the amazing Hatake Kakashi sleep through a measly storm?

Well, that might have to do slightly with the fact that the famous copy nin had a famous blonde curled into his body the whole night.

"Last night... couldn't have been any worse. Nothing could have tortured me more than this. If I would have just left Naruto sleeping like the sexy little kitten he is, on the couch at Sakuras house then I would have gotten some sleep. But no. God must really have it out for me." Kakashi starred at ceiling, muttering to himself, wondering when god might try to strike him down to his death.

The silver haired jounin was lying on the bed, on his back, trying his hardest not to make any sudden movements.

The blonde had his arms wrapped around his senseis hips, as his golden locks rested on the jounins bare, and defined lower area of his stomach. Naruto had one leg wrapped around Kakashis as he breathed in deep, steady breaths.

Kakashi let his fingers trace the blondes shoulder blades. "You breath is so warm... and so close to the right place, I can imagine what your mouth would feel like"-

_"Wait, what am I thinking about at the moment?! I'm such a pervert... but Narutos mouth really would feel great..."_

Kakashi smacked him self in the face. "Okay if I continue like this then I'm going to get a hard on. It's already everything I can do to stop my self already... Ahh... how did this happen again?"

Kakashi having a flashback to the previous night~

Kakashi was at the door of his house, trying to shuffle the key from his pockets in a jumping manor with a certain sleepy beauty in his arms.

"Ahhh... sensei? W-whats go...ing oooooonnnn...?" The blue eyed boy said in a yawning manor.

"Sorry Naruto, did I wake you?" Kakashi said apologetically while opening the door to his, nice big house.

Just a little bit too big for one person, if you ask me.

"Yeah, but it's fine... I'ma look around your house for a few minutes then I will be hitting the sack."

"Why don't I just show you around, because I'm tired and cant go to bed till you do. Don't want you digging in my boxes, the porn would get discovered." The silver haired jounin said, with no shame what-so-ever.

The blonde followed his perverted sensei down the hall. "Eh? I- I have no reason to look at your p-porn..."

Kakashi turned to see his students face, getting all fluttery from the talk of mere porn. "Awww... really? But I have so many boxes filled with it! I would consider sharing...!"

Naruto turned around quickly to hide the blush that suddenly devoured his face, and up to his ears. "Ahhh! S-sensei! I don't n-need your porn! So n-no thank you!"

_'Fufufufuuu so cute!'_

The silver haired jounin grabbed the black covered shoulder that turned away from him. "Come on, Naruto. I will stop messing with, so let me show you whats what in my place."

"Ermm, fine.."

Kakashi stopped at the end of the hallway and turned around to face the doors. "These three doors here are the two bedrooms and one small bathroom, and up stairs is the master bedroom and bathroom, along with a storage closet.. Which is where I sleep, the master bedroom, and we will both be sleeping tonight. You have already seen the kitchen and living room."

They started up the staircase to see upstairs.

"This would be my fabulous bathroom!" Kakashi used his gloved hands to push open the door, to reveal the inside.

There was a large round bath, and two sinks. The toilet was on the side of the tub, separated by a short wall. Above the round bath was a mirror on the ceiling along with mirrors in front of each sink.

"Dang sensei! This is awesome, but the house is so big. Why would you buy something so big when it's just you living here?" Naruto walked out of the bathroom as Kakashi closed the door.

"Because, I'm 33. I have plans of settling down with someone and maybe having a family with him. So I bought this house for for the probability of the future. Is that weird to you or something?"

"No there isn't anything wrong with that. So this person... have you found the person you want to settle with?"

"Yes I have... the problem is that he doesn't know yet. Not yet." The silver haired man grabbed the handle to his bedroom lazily and opened it to reveal his queen sized bed, opened closet and two dressers, and a small table by the top of his bed with a couple boxes stacked in the corner of the room.

"He doesn't know yet? So you two aren't together?!" The blonde sounded a little too ecstatic.

"No, not _yet._"

"So you think... wait... **HE**?! You- sensei, you are interested in guys?!" Narutos jaw was slightly ajar, and his eyes glowing with complete and utter shockingly, fantastic surprise.

"Uhmm, yes...? Was it not obvious?" The silver haired man pulled the covers back on the bed, while watching the blondes facial expression.

Which, was a nice little mixture of a small blush growing gently on the blondes tan cheeks. And content happiness spreading across his thin lips.

"Naruto..? Anyways, you can go to bed now." Kakashi poked the blondes forehead.

He flinched.

"Ahh, y-yeah I'ma going to bed now. Night sensei."

"Night Naruto. I'll be down stairs for a minute but will be back up here shortly." The silver haired man was smiling under his mask, as he made his sexy little ass down the stairs.

A few minutes later, the masked nin came back up stairs and closed the door behind him.

When he his eye made its way to looking at the bed, the dark pupil saw a sleeping blonde. Shirtless, and in his green and black checkered boxers, snuggled into Kakashis pillow.

"Naruto... took my pillow... Challenge excepted, you sexy little thief."

The silver haired jounin had always been surprised by how fast the blonde could finish off his food, repeatedly; and by how fast he could fall asleep anywhere.

But that wasn't the only thing that hit the famous copy nin, another thing was how adorably cute the nineteen year old looked cuddled up to his pillow.

The way the moon light flickered across his tan skin, as the clouds moved slowly past its shinning light. How his stomach slowly pushed out, then falling back in. The way his soft muscle outlines came to focus, as he moved ever so lightly. Readjusting his comfortableness on the soft bed. Sleeping like a fallen angel.

_"Now, now... just gently remove the pillows from his arms." _Kakashi thought to himself as he started to pull the pillow from the bottom, hoping to not wake the sleeping beauty in his bed.

"Okay... putting up a fight I see." He continued to try and pull the black pillow cased pillow from the tan boys arms.

He started to tug harder...

And a little bit harder...

Then harder...

**BOOM!**

"AHAh!" Kakashi started to do a little happy dance where he stood. Congratulating himself for retrieving his darling pillow.

The copy nin placed his pillow where it should be and crawled into bed, delighted to get some sleep after the very long day of many monstrosities.

But that was not the case...

As Kakashi closed his eyes and started to drift, he felt a mysterious feeling plop on top of his chest.

The rain started to fall from the dark, starry sky.

As he looked down, the unfamiliar plop, was the blonde head of his bed mate.

"Naruto..? He is sleeping, huh..."

Kakashi gently started to move the, not so unwanted head, from his chest. But then he felt the blonds lengthy arms trail over his waist.

"Ohh... great... he must be the snuggle type..."

The blondes mouth was open slightly, letting liquid slip out freely.

_"Well... If I move him then he's just going to come back, probably." _Kakashi thought as he put his hand to his head, wiping the sweat away.

_"It's hot... Naruto has always given off allot of body heat, more than the average person does."_

Kakashi relaxed his body while closing his eye.

Maybe he could get some sleep?

Not a chance in hell that was going to happen. Not when the older mans favorite student, person, life form, was clinging to his body unconsciously.

Two hours later...

There was sweat sticking the jounins spiky silver hair to his forehead. Accumulating into the small of his back, and gathering on his arms. Which were covered by the sleeves from his regular jounin shirt.

"Why didn't I just sleep half naked like Naruto did. This would be so much easier." Kakashi sighed as he let his hand fall onto his chest next to the sleeping nineteen year old, head.

As the copy nins hand pressed a little into his shirt, he felt a wet substance.

"What... is this?" Kakashi looked down with regretting curiosity.

That's where he saw the opening in the sweet blondes mouth and the little bit of saliva coming out.

"They do say, curiosity killed the cat."

The silver haired man sat up, letting Narutos head slid down his chest, causing the blondes arm to hold on tighter. As the other arm made its way around the jounins back.

"Damn... more complicated." Kakashi muttered as he slid his shirt off and pulled his pants down some, then kicking them off the rest of the way.

He was wearing simple black boxers, with the village symbol etched in at random places.

"Ahh... that's so much better!" Kakashi sighed happily, laying him self back down. "I'm to sexy for the likes of drool. My poor shirt, suffering such a tragic thing."

End of Kakashis flashback~

There was movement at the jounins legs as he yawned, "So that's how it happened..."

"How what happened...?" Naruto had one eye opened lazily as he looked at his sensei.

"How, I couldn't sleep last night. Do to various, warm, reasons..." Kakashi looked at the blonde, who laid his head back on the bottom of the sexy jounins stomach.

"Sensei, whats for breakfast? I'm hungry... my tummy if crying silently for some food."

_'There's something very close to your face, that would be perfect for the both of us; if you had it for breakfast.'_

"Ahh, I don't know. There's not any food in the fridge or cabinets yet, and I never really cook. Anything." The silver haired man yawned once again, under his dark, imagination pricking, mask.

"N-not even ramen..?!" The blonde said with tears coming to the corner of his eyes.

"Nope, not even ramen. But I'm sure you can deal."

"NO! Never! Someone who doesn't even cook ramen for them selves must be unhealthy!" The blonde started to squeal, annoyingly loud for it to be six in the bloody morning.

"No, no. That's why I have this perfect body. Because I don't eat ramen 24/7 like somebody I happen to know." The sexy man said with pure confidence in his voice.

"What are you trying to say!?"

"That you might have abs like me, if only you didn't eat ramen every day for every meal in your entire life." The silver haired man smirked mockingly, under his mask.

"S-so cruel...! Well I don't want abs if it means I have to give up ramen! Besides... I'm already surpassed you in power, sensei. I don't need abs to take you on. Hmph."

Kakashi flicked the blondes head. "Don't 'hmph' your sensei. Maybe if you had abs then you could have passed the chunnin exams already."

"What does having abs, have to do with passing the chunnin exams!? The only reason I haven't yet is because I failed the first time, then the village was attacked by Akatsuki, then the events leading up to the war then the war its self! Then we had to convince... Sasuke... to come back. And ever since then they haven't held one due to the aftermath of the war..." The blonde looked down from his sensei, remembering how he was able to bring Sasuke back in the end.

_Narutos eyes shaded over with saddening regret, as the emotions took over his face. "That's when Sasuke said, that the only way he would come back... is if he was with me, if I belonged to him from now on. That was his condition... did I really have a choice in the matter? After all, I did promise Sakura that no matter what I had to do, I would bring Sasuke back for her. It was a promise of a life time. No... choice..."_

The silver haired man rubbed the blonde, who was still attached to him, on the back. "Naruto, how about we go get some ramen from Ichiraku for breakfast. Since you are so found of his ramen after all."

This brought Naruto back, from the confusing memories from two years ago. "Ahh, yeah! Ichiraku ramen is the very best I've ever had! But your treating me, sensei."

"Ohhhohoho... I think not. You will treating me, to make up for all the drool your mouth happily gave my stomach through out the night." Kakashi carefully ran his hand over his stomach to make sure it was still dry.

_"All clear."_ The sensei, let out a grate full sigh.

"What are you talking about all ni..."- Naruto suddenly noticed everything.

The way he was laying on his half naked sensei, and how he, himself was half naked.

Then the small fact that he drooled all night on his senseis delightfully amazing stomach, kicked the chair from under his large feet.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry sensei! I-I-I sort of forgot to warn you of a couple things..." The blonde jumped right up, tearing his arms out from around his sensei.

The silver haired jounin just stayed there, laid back looking. "What would those, things, be?"

Naruto fell over to the other half, at the bottom of the bed.

"I forgot to warn you that I have a problem with holding on and I guess you could call it snuggling... that's what Sasuke always called my touchiness while asleep. And then, unless I sleep on my back, I tend to drool." The blonde had his face covered with the edges of the blanket.

Kakashi chuckled, deeply. "Ahah... It's okay Naruto. And the drool... well... I will just make sure you don't use my pillows so just go ahead and use me, I guess."

_"Ahh... did sensei just say... that I could sleep on him!? That, that is so... ohhh god. I can feel the heat in my cheeks!"_ Naruto hid farther under the blanket.

There was movement on the bed as Kakashi said, "Get dressed, I will pay for breakfast."

As soon as he heard the door click shut from his sensei leaving the room, the blonde broke out from the blankets. Like a fish flying through the water.

"AHAHHHHHHH! Di-did I seriously do all that last night...? What... what happened? Did I do something that made it to where he couldn't sleep? Ahh... I'm so terrible! A terrible student... who does this to their sensei?"

There was a knock on the door. "Naruto, stop yelling in there and get dressed like I told you. If you need clean clothes, just borrow some of mine till we retrieve yours."

"Ahmm, yes sensei!" Naruto hid back under the blankets, popping his head back out. _"He heard me say all that! I need to learn how to whisper."_

Later~

"Ichiraku-san! I'm back with Kakashi sensei!" The ramen loving boy yelled happily, with the silver haired sensei right behind him.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun! Welcome back! How did your mission go?" Ayame asked all cheerfully, since their number one customer returned to them.

"It went well! We completed it successfully! Team seven... is just that good." Naruto and Kakashi sat next to each other at the bar.

"Naruto! It's you! What would you like to order today?" Teuchi, the restaurant owner came from the back.

"The regular! What about you sensei?!" The blonde was practically jumping from his twisty seat.

But can you blame him? The poor thing hasn't had his favorite ramen in over a week!

Kakashi nodded his head while saying, "The same as Naruto, thank you."

"No problem, Kakashi-san!" Ayame smiled happily, while stirring up noodles.

"So Naruto, wheres Sasuke? You two are always together, but of course it's because you two are in a relationship." The shop owner asked curiously, not knowing of the damage behind that one specific name.

The blonde looked down at the table, the feeling of dismiss surrounding him. "No... me and S-, me and Sasuke broke up. We are no longer together."

Teuchi went wide eyed as he brought his and over the counter to Narutos shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He whispered something to his daughter, Ayame, as he brought out two empty bowls.

Naruto still starred into the wooden features of the counter, gripping his fists in his lap.

"Sensei... what did granny do to him...?" Naruto brought his voice down to a hushed whisper.

Kakashi looked over to the blonde, gently breathing in. "I don't know exactly. But he is in the hospital, so maybe if you want... to go visit him. Then we can. Maybe Sakura should go see him too."

"I... I don't know. But if Sakura-chan wants to visit, then I will be going with her. She shouldn't be with out me. There's no way I will let Sasuke hurt her further."

"Naruto... you really love Sakura, don't you?" The masked nins one uncovered eye smoothed over with something... magical.

"Yes, she is that one thing... I must never loose. Sakuras just so special, she is my best friend. The person who knows me the best, and would do anything for me. Sakura has proven her self to me, so many more times than needed. I cant even fully express how much she means to me. So when Sasuke tries to contaminate her like this, when he tries to ruin her perfectness... it makes me hate him more and more every time I think about it." Naruto had a tear come to the corner of his pure blue eyes. Trying to escape into the cruel world.

Kakashi bowed his head. "I see. If it would have been someone else, then you would probably still be with Sasuke. You could have forgiven it, but since it was with Sakura you"-

Naruto turned his chair towards the older man, looking at him with his lost, blue eyes. "No, not just any one. If he would have done anything to you, sensei. Then I definitely couldn't forgive it. Because sensei is special too... I love sensei, a lot."

"Naruto..." Kakashi started to move his hand to the younger boys face.

"Here you go! The regular for Naruto-kun and same for Kakashi-kun! But Naruto-jun, theses a little extra mixed into yours!" Ayame put their orders in front of them, not noticing the mood surrounding the student and teacher.

The blonde quickly turned to his bowl, his face flushed. "Ahhh, food! I'm so hungry! Thank you Amaye!"

***NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM* **(Sounds of the adorable blonde chowing down;)

_"Naruto, so I'm one of those special people... brings me one step closer to healing, what he wont admit out loud, or to himself."_

The both ate their meals in silence.

Eight bowls later...

"Are... you ever going to stop?" Kakashi looked desperate as he pulled out his wallet.

Naruto grinned, a way to happy grin. "I guess I shall stop for now. Besides, I don't eat that much for breakfast. Makes me feel funny when I go to train later."

"It's because you don't have abs." The silver haired jounin smiled sheepishly with his one eye.

"WHAAAA! What does not having abs have to do with any thing?! Why are abs so special!?" The blondes irritated yells filled the small restaurant.

"Because abs are magical. Especially my abs, and if you had abs they would be magical too. But sadly you don't have it. Maybe it's because you don't believe enough... Tsk." Kakashi sounded way too serious to be 36 and saying these things.

"How do you know my abs would be magical?!"

"Because, I'm your sensei. So I pass on the magic of the abs. But of course, not every one can have magical abs. I got the magical ness from your father, who got it from lord Jiraiya. Basically we all had abs at one time, and the magic was passed down from generation of abs to the next. Do you understand, Naruto? You look confused." Kakashi payed, and got up from the chair.

"I, I'm not quite sure. Sensei, you are confusing, very, very confusing and disturbed." The blonde obediently followed his sensei out the small restaurant.

"It's because you don't have abs... So you don't understand the ab logic. Poor Naru-chan." Kaakshi patted the blondes head, like he was a puppy that wanted to be fed.

"... Sensei... there is something wrong with you and your ab logic. You need sleep, so let me take you home. There, you need to go to sleep! Sleep!" The blonde started pushing his sensei towards his house.

"Ahhh! But Naru-chhhaaannnn! I don't want to got to bed yet." Kakashi crossed his arms, letting the blonde drag him through town.

"Dammit sensei... your just like a six year old!"

_"A rather sexy... six year old... Now I sound like a pedo bear. Damn you Kakashi!"_

* * *

**You better have enjoyed this! It took me half the night to type this up! But I'm proud of this chapter! The magical abs... hue hue hue! Anyways please review! I love all my readers! I love you all so much! AHHHH! Also I was listening to 'kiss me', by 'The Fray' while thinking of a possible Kakanaru moment and about died! It went so perfect with the song! I did a very loud fangirl scream, then my mamaow tossed a newspaper at my head, telling me to quiet down a bit... OWCH! But I'm okay! I came out with no injuries! Anyways...**

**PLEASE review! And PLEASE, enjoy the story as I continue to update! Thanks!**


	5. Unpleasant surprises

**I'm back! I'm sorry for updating so late! I really am! But I've been busy and haven't had the time to type this up. It would be easier if I had this story mostly planned out but I am just winging each chapter and hopping a good idea comes to mind. If not, then I take a couple hours and think on it. :) :0 ^^' (;**

**Chapter five:'( Unpleasant surprises **

* * *

"Sensei... you should have slept longer than that. I mean... the magical abs? They were from just sleep deprivation, right?" The blonde walked next to his favorite sensei, looking at his masked face, questioningly.

Kakashi hunched his shoulders and let out a small chuckle. "No, my abs are still magical. Much more magical than yours will ever be."

The blue eyed boy grabbed his senseis elbow, dragging him back. "Okay your going back to sleep. Apparently five hours wasn't enough for you."

_'Maybe it's because I didn't sleep the full five hours.'_

"Ahh, Naruto... It's fine. Besides, your just stalling. We are on the way to ask Sakura if she would like to join us in visiting Sasuke, because you decided to." The jounin shoved his hands in his pockets, with an annoyed look in his one dark eye.

Naruto stood in place looking back at the silver haired man, with as much annoyance. "Hmph. Cant we just go back to your place? I'm hungry also."

"Well, we could do that. But will you ever be able to get past this troublesome mountain ahead?" The masked man was starring directly at the blonde. Looking into his deep ocean blue eyes as the sparkle left.

Fidgeting, as a tint of red ran over his scarred cheeks; Naruto asked, "What do you mean? Mountain?"

"I mean, if you don't see him now... then you probably wont later either. At this rate, your going to start making excuses as to not see him, then nothing will ever get better. You could try to wait till he comes out of the hospital, but by then... I have a feeling it may be too late."

"Why... why would it be too late? It's not like he's leaving the village or anything... wait, sensei do you know something?" The blondes eyes furrowed, suspiciously.

Kakashi turned away from his student, closing his one uncovered eye. "No... I don't know anything that you would want to know. Also, what if Sasuke was to die suddenly. Even if he did something almost unforgivable to Sakura... you cant just erase your emotions for him like that. Those emotions will stay with you until they are properly dealt with. So that means, seeing Sasuke again. You love him, even if you think you don't. And before you could tell him how you feel about this whole situation, before you could clear the air between the two of you... he dies? That's something you would never be able to forgive your self for."

"I don't love Sasuke and... If he was about to die, then I wouldn't care. So it would be a good thing to not visit in the end. I wouldn't regret it."

The silver haired jounin looked up at the blonde, watching the pained expression carve into the blondes tan features. "You may be able to lie to yourself, but you cant deceive me, Naruto. Even if he did the hurt your best friend, you will continue to care for Sasuke no matter what. It's just the type of person you happen to be."

"But, what Sasuke did... is unforgivable."

A tear of confusion, pain, and sadness dripped down the blondes tan cheek. Falling from his jaw line, onto the ground. Sinking in, and slowly disappearing.

The jounin placed his hand on the side of the Narutos face. "The unforgivable things that happen, can always be forgiven. You just have to let the bad things have some room, and breathe a little."

His blue eyes grew wide, as a new light came to show.

_"The unforgivable... can be forgiven?"_

A familiar high voice spoke, with a small supporting smile on her pink tinted lips. "Naruto, you should go. I want to come with you, to visit _him_."

This voice, the lovely voice of one specific person who would always mean the world to one particular blonde.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto spurted out startled.

Kakashi had the hand that touched his blonde, held out and starring at it. _"I'm such an idiot... It feels like I'm rooting for them to get back together. Which is something I don't want at all. So... what is it that I want?"_

"I know what Sasuke did wasn't right. But still... he's a part of team seven... and we worked to hard to lose him now." The pink haired girl, dressed in her casual wear showed up from the woods.

Naruto ran up to his best friend, taking her hand. "But Sakura-chan... have you forgiven him, f-for hurting you?"

Sakuras pink, wavy locks blew in the light breeze. "I- I haven't forgiven Sasuke yet, because I cant do it on my own. If it was just me, and you weren't in the picture, then yeah he would be forgiven. But Naruto... Sasuke broke your heart somewhere deep. Right now, it cant be fixed no matter how much I wish. And that, your heart being broken because of him... is the reason I cant let this go. Yeah he raped me, but I felt no pain and he theres a child now... it's hard to look over everything. But I can do it."

"Sakura-chan... my... my heart isn't broken. I'm angry, and upset because of what he did to you. You were experimented on by him, now you will have his child! He put a burden on you that will last a life time...! Sakura-chan, this is so much more than a simple heart break."

She tossed his hand to the side, with a tear coming to her pure green eyes. "Naruto! What he did, just forget about it for two seconds and remember that he has been your everything for the past two years! You love him, but instead of admitting that all this hurts you... Instead you deny it all, and you think it's for my sake, don't you? Well, all of this confusion that you are going through hurts me too. Naruto... your my best friend...! When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I cry. And if you cant bring your self to feel the pain that's in your heart... then I cant either. If you suffer, I suffer. That's how we work!"

The blonde fell into her thin arms, breathing heavily as he tried to choke back the tears, that so desperately wanted out.

"So your saying the more I push this whole thing to the side and don't deal with it properly... the more you hurt?!"

The green eyed girl sniffled, brushing her fingers through his blonde locks. "It-it's okay... bu-but promise me one thing...?"

Crystal, ocean eyes met with the forest green. Both busting into water works.

"Whaaat...? I'll promise you any thing Sakura-chan...!"

"Then p-promise me that you will come back out at the end of everything... the same person as you were before all of this happened. Don't let Sasuke change who you are, because my Naruto is too special."

The blonde wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "Of course, it's a promise..."

Naruto and Sakura stood side by side, wind picking up and blowing through their hair.

"Okay Sakura-chan. Let's go then, sensei were leaving to visit him."

The silver haired jounin watched as Naruto put up his normal front. A front that showed that one smile, that one grin, that one special shinning determination that lite up his whole body. Along with every one around him. That front that made Kakashi so sure that... everything would turn out okay in the end.

_But would time really be that nice, as to let it all end in a happily ever after?_

_Or... will it all come to a crashing end...?_

Merp~

_"Just two more steps, extend your arm... you can do this... it's just a door." _Naruto stood outside the critical care room, number four.

The walls down this certain hallway that a perverted sensei, muscle extravagant girl, and blonde headed boy were different from the rest of the hospital. The walls were painted black, and the door looked so fake. Like it was only a brown mob plastered onto the black surface.

"This... it doesn't even look real. Maybe we should..." The blue eyed blonde, fidgeting with his feet, seemed nervous and out of place.

"No Naruto. We wet through the trouble of coming here, so lets just walk in." Sakura, seemed just as nervous as her blonde friend right by her side.

The silver haired sensei stood behind the two, watching them. _"I have a feeling, that neither one of them will ever open this door." _

The fake, plastered looking door started to move. Opening to reveal a pure white room, white walls, white bed frame, and white window curtains among other things.

In front o them stood a tall, blonde, pig tailed lady. Aggravation tracing around her brown eyes. "Why are you three here? Sakura...?"

"Tsunade... we are here to see Sasukes condition." The little pink haired girl spoke up, shivers going down her spine.

Kakashi went between the two of his students, looking up at the firm woman. "Hokage-sama, please let them pass."

_'What's with the strange look in Kakashis eye..? Suspicious.' _

Tsunade stepped back into the room, leaving space for them to come in.

Naruto and Sakura stepped in together, both of their eyes hitting the broken and bandaged body at the same time.

"Ohh..." The green eyed princess gasped with devastating surprise.

"My god... Sakura-chan... that's Sasuke?"

_"What the hell did Tsunade do to my only failed student..?! Therese not a single area on his body that isn't bandaged up!"_ Kakashi stood in front of Narutos line of vision.

Looking at the blonde, seeing him frozen from what seemed like fear and regret.

"Tsunade-sama! What did you do to Sasuke?" Sakura yelled, disbelief accumulating with in her.

"Sakura.. calm down. I will tell you what happened later, but for now... I need to talk with Naruto about some important matters." The older woman embraced her younger lover with an emotionless hug.

After all, the fifth hokage couldn't have much emotion in her at the moment... because of what she planned on doing.

_"This would be the best time to do this... I'm sorry Naruto. But before it will get better. It must get worse." _

"Shizune, close the door." Tsunade ordered.

As the door clicked shut, her beady brown eyes landed on Naruto.

"Baa-chan... what did you do to him..?" The blonde silently asked, barley above a whisper.

"Naruto... while I was punishing Sasuke... I found out some information, some things I really wish that he hadn't said. These are things you should know about before you and Sakura try to make your selves forgive this bastard." Tsunade said this as she stood by the window, that was closed shut.

You couldn't see any thing through the snow white curtains. Just the bright light that tried to make its way through.

"Wh-what is it..?" Naruto was barely able to mumble out.

"For the past two years Sasuke has been cheating on you with random men and women, while out on missions that weren't with you. Sasuke has been lying to you about the type of relationship he had with Orochimaru. Any time you asked what he had been doing that day... his answer was probably a lie. Naruto, he used you to get every one to except him back in the village. Sasuke used your heart so he could collect test subjects freely, for his new jutsu." All of this was said with out care, or consideration. Her voice, cold and shattering...

"W-What are you talking about, Baa-chan?! How would you even know any of this!? Did you force Sasuke to say any of that? Or maybe your just lying to make me forget his existence?!"

Naruto couldn't believe the words he was hearing. How could his Sasuke have done all that? His Sasuke loved him for the past two years and longer... How could he believe words that sounded so much like lies?

...How?

...Lies?

...Why?

Tsunade walked over to the shaken blonde. "Naruto..."

Her voice sounded more caring, and apologetic for laying it all out on him at once.

No warning.

Not a bit was sugar coated...

Just... all there. Those words, she said with out care. Engraved into the blondes mind.

"E-explain it to me... or I wont believe you. Tell me your reasoning behind all of it.." The blue eyed boy, staring at the ravens wrapped and sleeping face.

The tall, blonde woman sighed, shaking her head. "Okay... I've had ANBU tracking all of Sasukes movements out side of the home he shared with you. For the past two years, we've been watching him. That means every time he screwed some guy in a back ally, or hotel. Every time he slept with a woman in her house, controlling her with his jutsu. And... I know that Sasuke was in a relationship with Orochimaru during those three years he was gone. Sasuke told you that he he'd waited for you. All those years, hopping you would love him back. Remember that? I was there, and so was Sakura and Kakashi as witnesses. Remember how he told you, that he didn't mess around? That he loved you only...? Do you remember every lovely thing Sasuke has ever told you... and think about it. He stuck to you so hard when you first brought him back to konaha. Then as every one started to except him, he was sticking to you less and less. You may be wondering how I know all of this. But it's because I love you Naruto, like your my own little brother."

The blonde was frozen, taking it all in.

All at once.

Repeating everything in his mind.

Over.

And over.

And over again...

_'I've had ANBU tracking all of Sasukes movements...'_

_'he screwed some guy in a back ally, or hotel...'_

_'That he loved you only...?'_

_'less and less...'_

"Your... you have to be lying... How... Sasuke really did love me! I... I know he did! There's no way that any of this was fake.. it cant be possible... none of it... can be... none..." Naruto, close to breaking down.

Tsunade, holding back her tears. Keeping the bad guy front on, as the blonde crumbled before her.

Sakura, split between right and wrong. Watching as the love of her life, destroyed her best friend.

Kakashi, using everything he had... to hold him self back. Trying not to take his blonde, and hide him from the evils of the world.

"Naruto..."- Kakashi had his gloved hand stretched out to the blondes arm, ready to pull the boy into a warm an comforting embrace.

"I-I I cant..." Naruto stuttered, unable to look back at his sensei.

Unable to look any of the others in the eye.

Not his best friend.

Not his best friends lover.

Not his sensei...

"I..." With this last word, the devastated blonde forced the door open, rushing out of it.

Kakashi, left there hanging; ran through the crushed door. Followed by Sakura and the woman who caused the fleeting trouble.

"Naruto!" The pink haired girl yelled, loosing hope as she realized... the blonde wasn't in site.

The silver haired man, leaned against the wall. Sending his gloved fist through it.

Pieces of cement were sent flying out of the black wall, blood dripping from his knuckles. "Dammit... Naruto...!"

"Sensei..?" Sakura gasped from the anger surging through her teacher.

Tsunade had a tear going down her regret filled face, hating herself. "Kakashi... your suppose to be his price charming. Naruto dropped his glass slipper, you need to return it. Return it before it's to late..."

With this, Kakashi pulled his fist from the crushed wall. Leaving seconds later.

Chasing the one thing, that makes life worth living for him.

Merp...~

It was hours later, the silver haired jounin had searched the whole village. He had climbed over every roof top, ran down every dark ally. Searched every house of the blondes friends. Searched his own, and Sasukes. There was no sign of the blonde any where.

"Naruto where are you...?!" Kakashi fell on his steps, exhausted. Using his last even breath to yell out his special students name.

Minutes later, the jounin got up and walked through his house door.

As the silver haired man turned the corner into his kitchen, there were more boxes laid onto the table.

"What.. is this?" the masked man muttered.

As Kakashi took a closer look, he could see multiple outfits of orange and black track suites in one box. Different weapons scattered in another box, and 2 closed boxes among the opened ones.

The silver haired jounins hand slid on the table as he went around the table, circling it.

*Slit*

"Ahh, whats this...?" The confused sensei looked down to see blood dripping from the tip of his finger, onto a white paper.

A paper with words on it.

_'Paper cut... damn paper.'_

Kakashi picked it up, blood smearing the corners of the paper.

What the paper said...

_Hey Kakashi sensei,_

_ Don't think I can stay in the village any longer... at the moment at least. So I picked_

_my stuff up from Sasukes house. Would you mind putting them up for me at your place?_

_I would rather not have to deal with the troubles of unpacking when I come back. I don't_

_ know when I will return, __but I figured that I should escape for a while. Anyways... I understand_

_that Sasuke has done some bad things... and it hurts. Sensei... it feels like my heart has been_

_torn in two,,, ya know...? And I'm confused... nothing makes any sensce. Well, I should leave_

_ before the tears start coming to hard. Sensei... I'm going __to miss you... So make sure to eat _

_plenty of ramen.. and good bye... Sensei..._

-naruto

Kakashi fell back into a chair, his one unmasked eye watering over. "Dammit... Naruto... I can see your tear drops all over the paper. It smeared the ink. You... when will you return...?"

The silver haired man read over the note one more time, as the one tear fell onto the paper.

This tear, didn't disappear.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? Please review! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And once agian, sorry for the later than normal update! I should be back on scheduled starting tomorrow.**


	6. Ink and paper

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter!**

**I switched computers because I'm off vacation, and the other keyboard was much smaller than the one I'm using now… so it's hard to adjust to it! Everything is spaced out so much! Makes it very hard to type…**

**Chapter six~ Ink and paper**

* * *

It had been two weeks.

Naruto, the blonde loved dearly by many… He had been gone a few, selfishly long weeks.

The rain was pouring, for a matter of fact; the rain hadn't stopped since the blue eyed boy ran off.

"Sakura… please calm down." The blonde hokaga sat at her desk, sighing and shaking her head.

The pink haired girl paced back and forth across the office, breathing heavily.

"Are you seriously telling me to calm down after you pushed my broken hearted best friend, to run away!?"

Tsunade stood up at her desk, her face hardening. "You know that having Naruto run away, was never my intention."

"Then what was your intention?! Breaking his heart even further than it was? What could you want to possibly achieve by telling Naruto that Sasuke cheated on him multiple times! That Sasuke only used him and that he never really loved him to start with?! What could you accomplish with all of that?!" Sakura thrashed out, her green eyes filled with anger.

"The reason I told Naruto all of this, is so that maybe… by some chance he can erase Sasuke from his heart."

The pink haired girl slammed her fist into Tstunades desk. "How the hell?! You know how Naruto is, and how he feels about Sasuke! Even though he was pissed at Sasuke for hurting me, the love Naruto has for that bastard…"

"Sakura…" Cracks went don't the center of the wooden desk as Tsunade called out her younger lovers name.

"Don't even say my name. Naruto is forgiving when it comes to Sasuke, he has always been. You know this, better than the rest of us. Do you remember when you put out the order for Sasukes death? Who stopped it, almost dying himself? That would be Naruto. Risking everything for Sasuke, before he even started to love him like he does now… So Naruto will forgive all of this. He loves sasuke… when he loves any one, no matter what they do… Naruto will love them anyways. So how could you think that Naruto of all people would hate Sasuke…?" Sakura lifter her clenched hands from the broken desk, as it fell in half.

Tsunades lip started to waver, as she watched the papers fly around her younger lover.

"You will understand soon enough… just be patient. Just wait… Sakura, this will all come together in time."

The pink haired girl looked down to the ground, a single tear crawling down her pale face. "Then tell me, what your plan is…? I hear you say things like this, and I want to know. No, I need to know! What is your plan for getting rid of Sasuke? Because I know that's what you're trying to do."

Tsunade took a hopeful step forward, towards her younger lover. "No… I can't tell you the details of what will happen."

Sakuras green eyes burned into Tstunades brown orbs. "You can't, or you won't?"

"I… don't want you to know."

The younger medic nin turned around, as more drops of clarifying tears fell from her pain filled eyes. "You can be such a bitch…!"

Tsunade went wide eyed from surprise, as her younger lover ran from the room.

"Dammit Sakura… dammit." The brown eyed woman sat back in her chair, holding her hand over her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama…?" Shizune came through the door, to see papers all over the room. The large wooden desk broken in half, and her sempai laid back in her chair. Tears rolling from under her fair skinned hand.

"Shizune… close the door on your way out."

Shizune stepped closer, looking at the papers that she held. Debating on whether or not to give them, to the dismantled hokaga. "But there are these pa…"-

Tsunade squeezed the arm of her chair, shattering it. "I said… to close the door on your way out, Shizune."

The black haired girl backed out of the room. "Ahh, umm okay. Sorry Tsunade-sama."

Derp~

"Kakashi sempai, Naruto will come back. The note that he left said he would, so you should rest." Yamato, the ex-leader of team seven was standing behind his drenched sempai.

"I can't stop… Naruto is an important member of my team, my life. Even if the note he left me said he would come back… but it didn't say when. Naruto is hurting with no one there to save him. I am supposed to be that person, I am supposed to protect him from all this." The silver haired jounin, panting, and leaning against a tree just hoping that he could find his special blonde.

"I know that you love Naruto… I know this better than anyone. But working yourself to this extent, just to find him… Kakashi sempai, if he doesn't want to be found then you're not going to. He has surpassed us greatly and learned so much that Naruto could stay hidden very easily."

Kakashi closed his eye, sighing heavily. "So what are you saying, Tenzo?"

Yamatos brow furrowed with aggravation. "Please, not that name. It's Yamato now! But to the point… when Naruto wants to be found, then he will make himself findable."

"So I should just stop searching, I should just wait obediently until he returns home? Is that what your saying?"

"Kakashi, were in the middle of the woods, it's pouring out here. Were soaked to the bone, let me take you home…" Yamato grabbed Kakashis shoulder sympathetically.

"I'm not done searching today… and I can make it back home on my own. Don't need a personal escort."

Yamato held on tighter, not letting go. "No, you're going home. Now come on, I'm not against using pure force."

"Tenzo… why won't you just leave me be? All I want is to find Naruto, so I'm not going to give up until I do. Plus, we both know that when it comes to pure force… then I would kick your ass." Kakashi shrugged the ANBU's hand off his shoulder angrily.

Yamato sighed a hopeless filled sigh. "I'm doing this because Tsunade-sama and Sakura are worried about you. For the past two weeks you have been home once, and to hokagas office twice. The only thing you have done for the past two weeks is search for Naruto. Take a break, like I said before… Naruto will return when he's ready."

Kakashi filled the distance between the two shinobi. "Tell me the real reason why you're trying to get me back home to rest."

The brown eyed shinobi glanced to the ground and back to his sempais face repeatedly. "The real reason…? Well, because they are worried about you and because I am too. And because…I still care. We might be over, and you might be in love with someone else… but I haven't forgotten a single day that I was with you."

Kakashi looked slightly stunned and regrettable. While looking directly into the brown eyes across from him.

"Tenzo… I'm sorry."

The younger shinobi rubbed the back of his head, smiling a clearly fake smile. Rays of blush, running over his exposed cheeks. "That's the first time you've said sorry…. But seriously Kakashi sempai, don't call me Tenzo. That name is a complete part of my past now."

The silver haired jounin ran his fingers through his soaked hair. "You're not supposed to forget your past, Tenzo. But I understand and I will go home right away…"

'_Now I feel guilty… Tenzo is worried. He still cares after all I put him through.'_

Merp~

The rain was falling down even harder, as Kakashi unlocked his door and started walking in.

'_This smell…'_

_The shinobi got three feet inside the door of his house before it hit him._

"Roof roof, wheres the food at, Kakashi!" Pakkun, the smallest of the ninken whined while shaking the rain off is fur.

"No wonder my house smells so bad… it's from the eight of you. How long have all of you been in here?" Kakashi opened his fridge, wincing at the emptiness of it.

"What?! No food here?! Then go shopping!" Urushi one of the very upset, and very hungry ninken complained.

The dog summoner shook his hair out, in hopes of it drying at least a little. "What do all of you expect me to do? Go out and chop up some random animal for you to munch on?"

Pakkun crawled on top of his owners, dripping silver locks. "We've been here about twenty minutes. Now, how about you go out and buy some food for this place. You've lived here longer than a month and nothing is unpacked. Not even Narutos things."

"Ahh, if I don't go to the store, then what? Are you going to pick my flesh off to the bone?"

Pakkun gently bit the top of his master's head. "Exactly, you will be our meal. So chop, chop! Or you will be our chops."

The silver haired jounin sighed, while punting Pakkun onto the couch. "Okay, okay, I will go to the store. What dog food do you guys prefer? And I'm going to warn you, if any of you ever decide to eat me; then I wouldn't taste very good."

The small ninken rolled over on the couch, scratching his floppy ears. "Yeah, we know. You're thin and bony. Not much taste to you… believes me. I've gnawed on your arm before. Now go to the store!"

Merp~

Thirty minutes later, Kakashi returned with four; very large bags of doggy food.

And as soon as that sexy dog master walked through his house door…

**BAM!**

That so called dog master was jumped, landing on his perfect ass, on the floor.

"I'm home… as you can obviously tell. Since you all jumped me, using me to get to the food." Kakashi sat up, watching all his dogs tear into the bags of food.

"Thank you Kakashi!" All of the ninken said simultaneously.

"Yeah whatever. But you're all going back after you finish up here. "The silver haired jounin said aggravated.

An hour later, the dogs disappeared in clouds of smoke, leaving the sad and alone Kakashi to his thoughts.

Maybe if he just didn't think about the blue eyed blonde… then it might not hurt?

Or maybe if the silver haired jounin went to sleep, then he wouldn't remember as soon as he woke up…?

Even if only for a few minutes, at least he wouldn't be stressing over it. The jounin wouldn't be going crazy out of his mind on where his Naruto could be.

At this moment.

Right now.

What is the blonde doing?

Is he hurt…

Crying…

In pain…?

Could the one person in the masked man's life, who he would die for without any regrets or any second thoughts… be lying in a ditch somewhere?

Calling his sensei's name…

Possibly… screaming for help…?

The thought of that happening… is unbearable.

"Ahhhh! I need something to distract myself with…" The silver haired man got up off the floor, where he was surrounded by pieces of dog food and drool.

"Well there is plenty of things I could do…"

Kakashi started to look around his house, the disaster that it was.

There were half unpacked boxes as far as his one dark eye could see.

"Or not..."

The only remotely tidy room in his big house was the jounin's master bedroom.

_Kakashi walked through his bedroom door, taking in the neatly made bed and the rain going down his window. "I haven't even slept in this bed since that last morning with Naruto two weeks ago. His scent still lingers… well he did sweat allot that night. Especially on me… that whole night."_

"I will just sleep on the couch… won't be able to relax if I do it in here."

The sexy sensei headed back downstairs, removing the dirty blankets from his back throbbing, but cushiony goodness of a couch.

**Plop***

He landed on his stomach, face squished into the seat cushion.

'Sniffle…sniffles…'

"You have to be kidding… this couch smells just like wet dog." Kakashi did a push up and rolled of his couch, landing on his vested back.

"_Oww… I can't sleep like this either! I'm just going to stay up and… maybe unpack Narutos things..."_

The silver haired man got up from the floor, walking in the fine direction of his box cluttered kitchen.

"Okay… so about five of these are Narutos…?" His gloved hands started to rummage through the opened ones.

"Clothes, more clothes, and boxers…? What the hell is this?!" Kakashi pulled out five pairs of personnaly decorated boxers.

"Is this… supposed to be me?! On his ass?" The boxers were black and silver with the village symbol decorated on it randomly with Kakashis face, and smiling eye plastered across the ass area.

'Then this… Sasuke…" It was dark blue and Sasukes name printed in the fabric multiple times, in a red color.

'Sakura and Narutos name, with best friend written below." These boxers were light blue and two different shades of pink. 'Even if Naruto has run away… If nothing else, then I'm sure he would come back just for her.'

Kakashi unfolded another pair, which had team seven written on it. With all four of their names, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi sewn in.

"Now what's this last one… ahh what is this?" The masked nin heard a thud* and saw a book fall from the last pair of boxers.

Kakashi discarded the cloth back into the box, and picked up the fallen book.

"It's just a black book..? So why was it hidden?" The jounin opened the book to the first page, and mumbled the words out loud.

He read the first paragraph wrote within the mysterious book.

I know this may seem silly, me of all people writing in a diary… but because of my best friend Sakura, I finally sank this low! She convinced me to write down my feelings here ever since I told her my secret. About my sensei… It's just that… I have these weird feelings for him and…-

"_This is Narutos personnel journal… and he wrote about me… I… Must put this book down."_

Kakashi closed the book, sitting back in the box. "That's right, none of my business. It's filled with Narutos personnel thoughts and I can't disrespect that."

The sexy sensei might have said that, and thought that…. But did he really mean it?

No.

Simple as that.

Just no.

All Kakashi wanted to do was pick that book back up and read to his hearts content.

After all, the blonde was admitting some feelings for his sensei… How could the silver haired man pass up on finding out how Naruto really feels…?

Deep down inside, does he love his sensei?

Did he ever hate him?

What the truth is behind his two year long relationship wth Sasuke…?

The only way the jounin would get the answerers to the questions he has… Is to read.

So… Kakashi slowly walked back over to the table, letting the curious emotions take over his will.

And the masked nin, opened the diary of a blonde boy.

And… I just don't know what it is quite yet. When I'm around sensei, my heart beats so fast and my palms start to sweat along with this feeling in my stomach. Like a nervouse feeling, ya know what I mean Diary? Ahh what am I saying, I cant just keep calling you diary every time I talk to you like this. You must be named! How about… Maru! That would be a perfect name for you!

Kakashi pulled his fingers through his damp silver locks. _"Naruto… it sounds like he loves me. But this cant be right, this is on the first page. Is it dated…?"_

Kakashi looked at the top of the page, it said July 22.

'_July 22, of what?!'_

He continued to read down the page for hints. Scanning it all, until the silver haired man came across just what he was looking for.

I know that I just passed the third test of the chunin exams... and waiting another half month for the final test. But Sensei took off with Sasuke for special training… and left me here. Is there something special about sasuke? Why did my sensei that I care for, much more than Sasuke does; get sensei all to himself? What about me? I wanted to spend time with sensei and have him train me too… but I guess that's not happening.

"What?! Naruto… I had no idea that it affected you that way… but… When Naruto started having feelings for me was when he was thirteen. But he must have gotten over it, and moved on to Sasuke. That might explain allot of things but, would still leave many questions unanswered." Kakashi stood next to his kitchen table, muttering to himself.

Going over the words he read in the journal over, and over again.

'_Is there something special about Sasuke?'_

The jounin repeatedly read over the pages, letting the words act as knives sticking his heart.

I learned how to walk on water today! Even if I wish Kakashi sensei would have been the one to teach me. But instead he is probably teaching sasuke at the moment, how to walk on water.

He scanned, flipping through the diary until he saw dried tear marks on a page, and smeared ink.

Ohh god… Maru… I need to tell you something that I wanted to say for awhile now… Well you see, I think sensei is seeing someone. I don't think he would be interested in guys but, sensei and Yamato sensei were acting really touchy today. I was going to check on Kakashi sensei in the hospital after being set to bed rest and I saw them holding each others hands lightly. A smile, such a bright smile was going across Yamato senseis face… and his eyes were just so shiny. It hurt… somewhere deep. Like I was just stabbed in the heart or something. Wtching that scene… (even though I hate to admit this) Made me cry. Maru… I ran to an empty room and locked the door behind me and just cried. Actually I'm crying just from remembering it so clearly right now… What should I do? Is this a sign to move on from sensei? I… I am confused and hurt. So maybe…

Kakashi continued to scan the paper, dumbfounded by everything he was absorbing through his one dark eye."Naruto… you knew? And to think that you're the reason that me and Tenzo broke up. Maybe I should explain things properly to him… to Naruto.. "

Then something dawned on the silver spikes on the jounin's head. _"If Naruto knew that I dated Yamato, a guy. Then why was he so surprised when I said my special person was a guy? Naruto… you acted like this was your first time knowing any of this..?!"_

Ahh, Maru… I came to a decision about the whole Kakashi and Yamato thing. Since I haven't slept in two days because of this… I've decided to make my self forget. That way it will leave my mind, and every time I see them together I wont want to cry. Don't get me wrong Maru, I still love Sensei. But he seems happy from what I have seen of them together. If I tried to steal his scare crow heart, then it might trouble Kakashi sensei more… So that's my decision. Make myself…-

'Forget?'

A million thoughts were running through the silver haired jounins mind.

'_Make myself forget…?'_

'_Don't get me wrong… I still love sensei.'_

'..._Steal his scarecrow heart.'_

_Is this saying that Naruto literally blocked that information from his mind? Did I cause him that much pain?_

_Naruto.. at one time loved me so much that… me being with someone else drove him to forget?_

_Did I break his heart without even knowing?_

_All those years… I could have had Naruto. He should have been mine!_

_But…_

_But I let Sasuke take him first. And because of my carelessness, you have been heartbroken again._

_Naruto…_

_I-_

_I'm sorry, Naruto._

_When you return… I will make you mine. No matter how long it takes, or what it takes._

With this, Kakashi sat the diary of a certain blonde boy down; and headed back to the back hating couch. "Don't worry Maru… I will continue reading you tomorrow."

'_But dammit, I need some sleep. And the couch smeels like Pakkun. Damn dog… all kinds of wet and rolling on my couch..!'_

* * *

**Okay! Here is the sixth chapter! Hope you enjoyed and please review! Fyi.. so theres no confusion, please know that Maru is the name that Naruto gave to the blonde! So at the end there when Kakashi says, "Don't worry Maru… I will continue reading you tomorrow." It means he is talking to the diary. Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!**


	7. Painful attraction

**HEllo! It's chapter seven! Once again, I love all the reviews you guys give me! There always so good! Thank you! adn I decided to update tis chapter immediaty because I started writting directly after I posted the last one!**

**chapter seven~ Painfull attraction**

* * *

It had been a total of two months.

That's how long everyones favorite blonde had been gone.

How long he chose to stay hidden fro the world.

XYZ~

"Ahhh, I've read his whole diary... I really am terrible.." Kakashi mumbled to himself, while plastered across his couch.

The gloved hands started to flip through the pages, stopping at the ones marked with little pieces of paper.

_"I still cant get over this one..."_

Kakashi read over a page, dated back from when Sasuke finally came back.

Well... Maru... I'm with sasuke now. I finally brought him back to the village.

I kept my promise to Sakura... I did what I swore to do years ago. But there

is only one problem. You see, Sasuke wouldn't agree to return unless it was

with me, unless we were together as a couple. But I dn't really thing of him

in that way... I love Sasuke and everything but... I don't know about that way...

What will sensei say? What if I never get to be with him... ever..? 

"Naruto..." Kakashi sighed as he flipped to another page. "I wish you would have just told me..."

This page was about a month into his relationship with Sasuke...

Maru... Sasuke wants to do things with me... but... even though we have gotten

closer... I really don't think we should do it. Sasuke, he wants to have sex with me.

And I know how males do it with each other! It is going to hurt me allot! but that's

not the point here, Maru. The thing is I'm not ready to do that, with some one I don't

even love like that.. I just can't. Do you understand...?

Kakashi flipped through some more, the guilty feeling in his chest growing heavier and heavier as each page fell from his thumb.

_"This one... is my favorite..."_

Sensei... I love him so much! But there is no way that I could tell him... but each tme

I look at his masked face... or even know that I will see him, my stomache becomes

light and I cant stop smiling... Sensei... I want to be with you so badly...

"Okay,okay... today's Thursday..?" The lazy nin looked around his living room, for the clock.

"It's noon, huh... well might as well go a little bit early today. I have some things to say anyway."

Kakashi got up, shoving the diary of a blonde boy in his grey packs. Sitting it next to his Icha Icha, then taking off through his front door.

XYZ~

Kakashi was the first in the room, the white room. The room where the Uchiha laid in bed, most of his wounds healed. But still plenty of injuries to lock him up in the hospital for more days to come.

"Kakashi. What are you doing in here...?" The so called raven said with a heartless tone, and the facial expression to match.

The jounin gave no emotion, or expression as he leaned against the window. "I came here early. Sakura and Tsunade come in and visit with you every Thursday remember? I just tag along to replace Naruto, for Sakura of course."

Sasuke gave an emotionless laugh. "Keh... What do you want, Kakashi? You came early for a change, so you must have an alternative motive."

"Actually yes, I came here early because I have something to say." A smirk formed under the jounins mask. "Your my student... and I care for you deeply. When you raise your students... they are just like children. You bond with them, protect them and train them. You love them. As their sensei you must do all of these things. So that even when they do terrible things, you don't shun them. Even when the whole world does, you don't... because they are your precious students. But even though you and Naruto are my students... I'm going to fight."

Sasukes eyes glowered, as he realized that he wouldn't like the answer to his next question. "Fight for what exactly?"

"Fight for Naruto. I am going to fight for him, because I know you. And all you are going to do is hurt him in the future. So, because I love him, I am going to fight for my place beside him. Thought it would be a good thing to warn you about."

Anger darted over the ravens pale face. "You think you can win against me? Who do you think he has been with for the past two years? Even if you fight, I will win."

The silver haired jounin stuck his hands in his vest pockets. "You might have been with his body... but who do you think his heart was with?"

The room suddenly went cold, as the tension rose.

Sasuke glaring at his sensei with a spine chilling glare. "Naruto loves me, and I love him. Just watch Kakashi... this is a simple game of chess, and were each the kings. Bu the difference between us is, that I will be the last one standing with Naruto in my arms."

The masked nin chuckled. "We shall see, Sasuke."

A few moments later, as the evil chuckle fell silent; Sakura and Tsunade walked in through the plain white door.

"Gwwrrr, Kakashi!" Pakkun, the smallest of the masked mans ninken barked on the other side of the window.

The silver haired man opened the window and stepped out. "What is it Pakkun? Any hints?"

"Yes, we caught his scent coming towards town about 15 minutes ago and tracked it until he got through the village gates. Then the others kept track of him, as I came here as fast as I could." Pakkun said, while panting.

"So... hes back?!" Kakashi said, trying to hid his excitement.

"Not just back, but coming here too. He has already entered the hospital doors. I am assuming he is on the way here, to this room."

"Okay good job, thank you Pakkun. Thank the others for me, and your excused." Kakashi watched as his niken disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He came back into the room, closing the window behind him.

"Kakashi sensei...? What was that about?" Sakura asked, with hope filled eyes.

That maybe it was about her best friend... about Naruto, and his whereabouts.

When he would be returning...

If ever?

These were the questions that swarmed the pink haired girls mind every day for the last two months.

"It was just..."-

Kakashi started to speak, fixing to push it aside as nothing. But there was movement on the doorknob, leading into the pale white room.

The door opened, and you could here Shizune saying, "Ahh, sorry for the intrusion Tsunade-sama, Sasuke."

She walked in, and behind her came in a tall, tan, blonde.

Narutos eyes darted around the room, taking in the whiteness of everything. And then seeing all the familiar faces, looking back at him.

His best friend... her eyes wide and glowing with her green shine.

The hokage, who looked at im with a normal, but happy expression.

Then his sensei, who's eye was burning with some strange emotion. Which the masked nin himself, couldn't even place or give a name.

Sakura, who was standing but two feet away from her sensei looked over to him quickly. Noticing the sudden change in aura around him, but looked back just as fast.

But lastly, the dark, round eyes of a certain Uchiha landed on the blonde.

Naruto wore his regular jogging pants and jacket, but it was unziped completely and open. There were no shirts underneath the jacket, just bandages that wrapped around his firm, tan, waist and chest.

Sakura let out a muffled gasp as her hand covered her thin lips. _"Naruto... what happened?"_

The blonde walked further into the room. "Sasuke, I have something to say. So don't talk... just please, listen."

The raven nodded his black haired head in an understanding manor.

Naruto bent down next to the Uchihas bedside, clutching his pale hand. "Sasuke... Baa-chan told me some things, some things I didn't want to believe at first. But since I know she would never hurt me like this, and it all be a lie. So after careful consideration of every thing I was told, and consideration of what has happened... I decided that every thing Baa-chan told me had to be true. Even though I really wish that they weren't... But ya know... Sasuke... you cheated on me multiple times. Played me, lied to me multiple times and hurt my best friend... in a terrible and selfish way. All of these things, everything you've done... has effected everyone around you. Maybe not the whole village, but everyone who got used for your special, knock up jutsu. Sasuke... you hurt Tsunade-sama and Shizune, and killed Sai during the war. Kakashi sensei, you have hurt him and he cares for you. Sensei, he worries about you allot... Then... even if every one else was hurt, I still believe I was done the most damage. I still think that you hurt me, most of all... that I feel the most pain..."

The blondes grip grew tighter as crystal clear tears fell from his deep blue eyes.

Sasuke watched this, guilt hitting him hard as he watched his blonde, his Naruto... watched as the boy he loves the most... shed his precious tears, all because of him.

The blonde that no matter how much he tried... couldn't bring him self to stop thinking about, no matter how hard he tried.

Ever since they were graduates from the academy...

The raven, despite everything he has done...

Despite how everyone else feels...

The raven despite everything, he couldn't stop himself from truly loving one person...

Naruto...

The blonde still crying, and now looking into sasukes dark eyes. "So Sasuke... Even though I have hurt so much for the past two months... Even if everything you have done is unforgivable... but a special person taught me, that _'The unforgivable, can always be forgiven'. _Those words are the reason I'm sitting by your bed side and picking up the courage to tell you all of this... and crying for you... and because of those words, I'm able to tell you, Sasuke... I love you! I love you so much, that it hurts. It hurts to love you, and not in a good way. I have spent the last two months trying to figure everything out in my mind! Then, I came to a decision... that no matter how much I love you, I can never be with you. Sasuke, you lost my trust in you... and we... will never have another chance at being together again. I'm ending it completely..."

Sasuke, shocked and scared, slid his hand up onto the blondes wet cheeks. "What... Naruto...? What are you saying?! That your leaving me?! But you can't because... I'm the love of your life...! And.."-

"And what...?" Naruto wiped the the tears from his bright blue eyes. "Sasuke, your not the love of my life... A year ago, I would have agreed, and said that. But now, because of the two months I was gone... I came to a realization."

The raven slowly let his hand fall from Narutos face,closing his eyes as they started to water. "What would your..._'realization' _be?"

The blonde stood up straight, his eyes glancing around for Kakashi.

Spotted*

_'Babum...babumm'_

Naruto found him... his sensei, that made his heart race...

The blonde, bravely made eyes contact with the silent, silver haired man. But breaking it quickly to meet with Sasukes.

"My realization was that, I might have loved you for two years. But ever since I was twelve... I've loved someone else too. The love I have for this person makes my heart race, my face turn beat red, makes my stomach have butterfly's and hurt at the same time. The nervous anticipation that swells up inside me.. it gives me a physical pain, but it feels so right. The pain makes me want to see _him _more. This pain... it's not something I've ever experienced due to you. Not once have I ever gotten so happy that my stomach hurt, because I knew that I would see you or be in the same bed with you. But when I think about _him _it becomes hard to breathe...these emotions, I have never felt them for you... Sasuke. The love I have for you, I was always doubting it. But that doesn't mean that I don't care deeply for you still. Sasuke, you will always have a place in my heart... but... This other special person means so much more..."

_"Naruto... Is he talking about me?!" The silver haired jounin could hear his heart pounding at the thought of it._

_So fast..._

_'Babumbabumbabum bummm bumm babummmm'_

_So uncontrollably..._

_So loud..._

**'BABUM!'**

"Bye Sasuke..." Naruto started to walk through the white and plain hospital room.

Passing his frozen friend, who could only manage to watch him go on by.

Going past Shizune, who's face was filled with surprise. Along with Tsunade who had a plain but happy looking expression.

Naruto slide the window open, bringing one foot up to it. The blonde then turned his head, looking directly into Kakashis one, dark blue eyes.

"Sensei... I'll be at home, waiting for you." Naruto said this with a hushed tone, as he took off.

The masked man, he was that one small smile that could light up his whole day. _"My heart... it's pounding like a mad man...!"_

Sakura ran out the door holding onto her older lovers hand. "Tsunade-sama, we have to get Naruto!"

The were out the door, and Shizune followed, closing the door shut behind her.

Kakashi held up his appearance as the laid back, cool looking, and sexy sensei.

"Sasuke... I think that was checkmate."

The raven threw his pillow at the jounin. "Shut up... He could have been talking about anyone else besides you!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, Naruto could of... but he wasn't talking about any one else."

"Just... leave... now."

"Right away..." The jounin jumped out the window and started for home.

The raven sat in bed with his hands over his eyes. "D-dammit... Naruto... I really do love you... I really do..."

The tears ran down, staining his pale face. Dripping down onto the white sheets, leaving the damp evidence behind.

XYZ~

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled panicking as she spotted her best friend running towards wherever .

The blonde slowed down to a halt, turning to face this warming voice.

"Sakura-chan...!" He looked down to her stomach, which you could start to see the small baby bump through the shirt she wore.

The poor blonde was pounced to the ground, no fair warning or any thing.

"Naruto! Your such a damn idiot, you know that!" Sakura yelled while crying, with her arms around the blondes neck. "I was so worried about you! I missed you every freaking day! You, you just left me here! If you needed to escape... then why didn't you take me with you!? You idiot, idiot! IDIOT!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body down to his. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan... It was just a thing that I did by impulse I guess... so please.. I'm sorry.."

The pink haired girl stayed on top of the blonde, not moving and crying into his neck. "Y-your still, such an Idiot!"

Naruto held her tighter, and breathed a sigh of relief. "I know... I am an idiot."

Kakashi stopped behind Tsunade. "Are these two okay..?"

The blonde haired woman looked pleased as she said, "Yeah, they are going to be okay. But these to can talk later... I have a strong feeling that you and Naruto need to talk more, so go ahead and take him."

Kakashi walked up beside the two hugging in the muddy ground. "Naruto, you're getting your jacket dirty."

"S-sensei...!" The blonde had grateful surprise wash over his flushed face.

"Come on, I want to take you home..." The jounin held his hand out to the blonde.

Sakura took the hint, judging from her best friends face; and got off of him.

The silver haired man lifted the light weight blonde from the ground, not letting go of his muddied hand.

"Sensei... I have missed you."

"I know, because I've missed you so much more. Idiot." Kakashi made a few hand signals and they were both in the middle of the living room.

The both stood there, unsure of what to say.

_"Should I tell Naruto that... I read his diary? That would be the right thing to do... so..."_

Kakashi stared into the blue eyes, debating.

Questioning.

Deciding.

And then answering.

"Naruto I have something to tell you..." Kakashi looked pained and guilty, praying that the blonde would forgive him.

In other places~

Tsunade and Shizune were in her office, as the blonde woman pulled out a certain black and silver scroll. Decorated with a snake, and cobra seal.

"Shizune, it's about time to do _that_..."

The pig wielding woman sighed in disapproval. "I still cant believe your going to do some thing like_ this_... it's rather cruel."

"I know, but cruelty gets matched with cruelty! So that means I need some ANBU in here, get Yamato and a few others please." Tsunade said through a devious smile.

Minutes later, Yamato and three others were in her office awaiting instructions.

Tsunade laid the scroll back into its box. "Okay, you four are going to track Oruchimaru down for me and give him a message from me..."

* * *

**Okay! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Confessions from the soul

**Hey! Here is the next chappy! Please enjoy!**

**chapter eight~ Confessions from the soul**

* * *

Naruto stood in the living room of his senseis house, taking a deep breath as he watched Kakashi stumble around his words.

"Well, it's just that I... s-sort of... well,"-

"Sensei, I already know." The blonde smiled faintly as he rubbed the back of his head.

The jounins face was puzzled as he said, "You know what, exactly?"

Naruto looked into the floor boards. Gazing at the perfect wooden flooring. "I already know that you read my diary."

"How the hell did you find that out?!"

Guilt ran across the blondes tan features. "I have some things to explain..."

The silver haired mans jaw was dropped as far as it could go inside the mask. "Yes! You do!"

"Well you see..." Naruto was fidgeting with his hands, entangling his fingers with one another. "It was a plan I thought of partially before and then partially on the spot. Well, I had been planning to let you know about how I have felt about you... because in case something suddenly happened to you or something happened somewhere and well... I wanted you to know how I felt. So I moved all my things to your place and could only hope that when you unpacked my clothes, then you wouldn't be able to help yourself and read some of my journal. Then once you found out that I wrote things about you in it, then you would just read it all. And I think it worked..."

"Yeah Naruto... It worked. So everything you wrote in your journal, is how you have felt about me all these years..." Kakashi was trying to make eyes contact with the blondes clear blue orbs.

"But... I did allot of thinking throughout the two months I was gone and I thought allot about you... sensei."

The jounin walked up to the blonde bringing him into a warm embrace. His lengthy, toned arms, wrapping lightly around the younger boys waist.

The blonde froze in his senseis arms.

This was something he had only dreamed of for the past month...

Missing the jounin, hoping to see him at every corner he turned.

Wanting to touch the older mask wearing man, enough to make up for all the years he lost without the silver spikes laying next to him as he slept at night.

"Sensei..." The golden boy choked out, wanting to say everything but afraid to say anything at the same time.

Kakashi held the blonde tighter, hoping that he could hold on just a bit longer. "Naruto... I read your private thoughts about myself. I read every emotion you wrote down... and all it did was make me realize how big of an idiot I have been. To not have noticed how much you cared... for all those years. So, it's only fair that you know how I feel... Well, actualy I want to tell you, everything."

Naruto looked up, the blush deepening across his hope filled face. "S-sensei... are you trying to say...?"

The silver haired man chuckled while pulling down his mask. "Naruto, I love you. I have loved you more than any one could ever love someone, for years... For the first month you were gone, I did nothing but search for you relentlessly and crash on my couch the few nights that I actually returned home. Then the second month, I really got into your diary and since they force ably stopped me from searching for you... I had to do things that distracted me. Like unpacking my whole house and all your things too. Then I would visit with Guy and Sakura... that still just barely distracted me from thinking of your beautiful face constantly. The never ending thoughts and worry about where ever you could possibly be, or doing... is enough to make a man go crazy."

As the masked nin said those words, and unmasked himself, Naruto couldn't do anything but helplessly stare.

His sensei, who's face he had never seen until mere moments ago, for the first time.

The silver spiky haired man, with the fair, crystal skin and narrow jaw line. His thin lips held a small smile, and his nose with the perfect size to match his face. And the scar ran perfectly onto his cheek. The perfection just seemed like too much.

_"Ohh my god... Kakashi sensei is so... gorgeous...! And so HOT! Ohh my, he is just.." _

The unmasked sensei could see the shocked state his blonde little Naru was in, so he took advantage of it.

"Ka-" The blonde started to speak but was stopped mid breath.

The older man bent down, holding the blondes face in one hand and his waist with the other. Stopping Narutos words with his lips, locking his thin unmasked lips onto the tan boys mouth. Pressing in, tempting the blonde with his massacring tongue, for permission to ravage his mouth. As Naruto opened up, Kakashi barged into the hot, milky cavern. Exploring every inch, taking in every second their little pink things snuggled together. Twirling around one another, as bits of saliva fell from the corner of their mouths.

"Ahhahh..." The blonde breathed out, oxygen deprived as Kakashi broke from the hot kiss.

The silver haired man ran his hand across the tan cheeks. "Do you understand how much I care, love, and want you... among other things?"

A whole new shade of red danced onto Narutos face and traveled to his ears. "I- I understand completely! Because I feel the exact same way...!"

Kakashi went in for more of the deliciousness, loving the feeling of being able to kiss the boy he has adored for years now.

With out worry of rejection.

With out worry of another heart getting in the way.

Being able to grasp onto the plump lips, to steal away every kiss the blonde has to offer for the rest of his life.

"Ka- Kakashi sensei...!" The blonde broke for air.

The so called sensei smirked with a playful tone. "Yes, Naru-chan?

"I-I need you to promise me something."

Kakashi was taken back by these words, slightly. "What do I need to promise you?"

The blonde let his head fall into the older mans chest. Taking in his luscious scent, and just wanting to stay in his arms a little longer.

"I need you to promise me, that you will never cheat on me. And that if you want to end things, or fall out of love with me, then to just tell me... So that I don't keep falling for you even harder. I just really don't want a repeat of Sasuke."

The jounin bent down on his knees in front of his blonde, looking up to his sparkling but flustered face.

"How about, I promise you that and promise to love you until I die and afterwards. That you will be the only person I set my eyes on, until you push me away your self. Because... Naruto, you have always been the only one for me. So I will promise you, that I belong to you. All of me, is now your possession. But you must promise me one thing in return..."

Tears started to form in the corner of his sea blue eyes. "A-and what would yours be, sensei?"

"That you never lie to me. Ever."

The blonde fell into the older nin, throwing his jacket covered arms around the jounins neck. "O-Of course! I promise, t-to never lie to you...!"

The tears just kept falling.

All the stress...

All the pain...

All the worry...

It was just being washed away, by one mans words and touch.

That's all it took.

That's all the blonde needed to drop the world, and fall into the one mans arms he has loved for years.

Just hoping that the happiness,

Sadness...

All the heart throbbing emotions, would all just mix together and make their selves at home in Kakashis heart.

His soul...

His body...

"Naruto, there is no need to waste your tears on this right now. So smile that amazing smile of yours for me, kay?"

The blonde nodded his head obediently, while the jounin wiped the tears from his wet face.

"Now... smile!" Kakashi lifted the blonde, while holding him off the ground with his arms around his delicate waist.

Narutos face glowed with his radiating smile.

_"The sun... Naruto reminds me of the sun."_

Kakashi walked his darling blonde up the stairs and into his master bed room.

"Now, what happened to your stomach?"

"Ahh... about that..." Naruto twirled his senseis silver hair around his fingers. "I got into a few bar fights. But the one I got these injuries from, I was protecting someone while trying not to fight back and get things even more complicated. So I let the drunk guy punch me around and he broke most of my ribs. But he eventually settled down and didn't cause any more problems while I was in town."

Kakashi kissed the blue eyed boys neck delicately. " I see... so... Where did you run off too, for those two, long months?"

Narutos neck tingled, and felt hot every place Kakashi kissed on his neck. " A few different places... At first I ran around the woods of different villages. Then I made my way to the sand village and stayed with Gaara for a little bit. I told him not to inform you guys that I was there... then I left and found this nice little village where I stayed at and then eventually left to come back here."

"Hmm..." Kakashi fell onto the bed with Naruto still wrapped in his arms.

Naruto could feel the bulge on his leg.

"Naruto," Kakashi smirked. "Your hard."

A deepening blush scattered across the blondes face as he whimpered, "S-so are you!"

The jounin brought the blonde into a swift kiss, while maneuvering the clothes from his lovers body.

"Ahhahhhh...!" Naruto moaned seductively as the silver haired jounin toyed with the blondes member over the cloth of his boxers.

"Naruto..." Kakashi whispered into the blondes delicate ears. "Grab me, here.."

The older man lead the younger ones nervous hands to his miniature Kashi, letting the blonde take his feel of it. Earning a deep throat-ed moan as Naruto squeezed it ever so lightly.

Kakashi drew the blonde into a kiss, nipping at the younger boys bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto slightly parted his lips and the horny jounin charged in, exploring every part of the younger ones mouth.

The blue eyed blonde could feel the friction that their bodies made, rubbing together. Making him harder and harder by the second. Kakashi broke the kiss, looking down to see both of there members very hard and needy. The silver haired nin dove in for another kiss as he started to run his fingers up and down _mini Naruto_.

Kakashi started to stroke the whimpering blonde slowly, painfully slow, but earned a deep moan from the bottoms of his throat.

Naruto was in pleasure land, he didn't even notice it when Kakashi stealthily slid his gloved hands down his boxers, and put the first finger in his entrance. But when the silver haired sex machine put the second one in and started scissoring them to stretch him out, the blond jumped.

"Ahhah... s-sensei!" The half naked blonde moaned with pain and lust in his voice.

Kakashi stole the blondes mouth, basking him in sweet kisses. "Naru, do you want it? Want me inside you?"

Kakashi had his other hand, stroking the blonde teasingly. Dancing with his slender fingers over the cum leaking member.

"Ahh... y-yes." Naruto whimpered into the older mans mouth as he attacked the blondes lips again.

The jounin tore the rest of his clothes off as he shredded what was left on Naruto as well.

"Then, lift your hips."

Kakashi finished stretching and brought the head of his member to Narutos entrance, stopping as the head slightly pressed against it, just brushing it. "Kaakaashi, fuck meh already, I'm horney as hell! And I want you inside meeee!" the blond yelled in eagerness.

"Ohhh, I see you get a little wordy once you get excited, huh?!" The silver haired man said with plenty of approval.

Kakashi happily obliged. He took the head and pressed it fully into him, he slowly slid a little more in, just a couple inches and Kakashi didn't think he could take the resistance any longer. Then pushed fully in, and as he did that Naruto jumped in not only pain, but something that made all his nerves jump at once. Kakashi knew what happened, he hit the blonds sweet spot, and he could tell Naruto highly enjoyed it.

"Ahhah.. so soon. Your just a g!"-

The blondes train of words and thought were completely destroyed as Kakashi thrusted in, screwing him into the very squeaky comfy bed.

Naruto wasn't sure on what had just happened but it felt like chocolate slowly sliding down his throat, the sweet warm meltyness absorbing all your senses completely, Kakashi started to thrust harder and harder, and hit that one spot over and over. It all felt sooo good, the pain and the pleasure, all of it just made him want to burst. Then the jounin grabbed the blondes aching member and started to stroke it in beats with his thrusts.

His thrusts got faster and so did his strokes, and soon Naruto came with a "Kakashiiii sensei!" with moans and whimpers that hit the sex craved man in just the right spot.

Kakashi continued to thrust, nibbling on the blonds ear, pinning him against the wall of the bed. Then Naruto whispered into the older man's ear, "Sensei…. This feels, ohh sooo gooood."

With that, the over excited jounin came, the warm sensation inside of Naruto, slightly calming his nerves that were over sensitive at the moment. Kakashi moaned loudly, making the blond feel accomplished.

The dark eyed man pulled his little Naru-chan into one last, fascinating kiss; as they both fell over on the bed. Kakashi pulled out of the blonde, and wrapped his arms around him.

Breathing heavily, Naruto rustled his face into the older mans pumping chest. "I'm so happy right now..."

"You have no idea, on how happy you make me each day by just being here. By letting me see you smile each day." The jounin took a stray piece of clothing a wiped the cum off of the poor blondes stomach. Leaving soft, fluffy kisses at each wipe.

"Ahh, sensei..! Lay down with me, we can clean up later." Naruto pulled the heap of sex machine back down next to him on the bed.

The sensei chuckled, cuddling the blonde into his arms, while whispering sweet nothing into his beloveds ears. "_I love you_..."

* * *

XYZ~

The blonde haired woman was standing inside of a cave, a little ways away from her village. The ANBU surrounded the areas around the cave, all of it beside the entrance.

"AHAHAhhhahh, long time no see... Tsunade." A mockingly disturbing voice came from the dark, out side of the fire lit cave.

The hokaga smirked as her brow furrowed. "So you decided to come, Orochimaru."

"Well when you mentioned hurting Sasuke... in a way that I would find interesting. Well, let's say that I couldn't help but to come and see."

Tsunade explained what the cold hearted Uchiha did, and why she was punishing him among other things.

"So, what are you going to do? Why did you take the risk, and time of meeting up with me, Tsunade?"

The blonde lady laughed vilely as she pulled out a scroll. "Do you remember this?"

The snake mans, snake eyes went wide with disbelief. "I never thought you would try to put that to any use. I underestimated you."

"Yes you did. But, basically since you are the creator of the scroll, I need your blood. Then I will get some of Sasukes blood, and use this on him. He will go through the exact same pain my Sakura is going through."

"But, who's _stuff _are you going to use? Or did you forget about that little detail?" Orochimaru grinned with his tauntingly long, thin lips.

Tsunade huffed. "Hmph. I didn't forget anything. I was hoping that you would donate, and this way we would both win."

"We would both win?" The snack man asked curiously.

"Why yes, I would get my revenge and then you could continue your blood line while knocking up your little Sasuke who you adore so, so much." The brown eyed woman cocked her head, knowing he was about to break.

"The thought of Sasuke holding my child is magnificent. I will give you my sperm, and I will give you the seal to make sure he doesn't hurt the child while it's inside him."

The sheepish grin spread throughout her face as she laid out the scroll. "Thank you, Orochimaru. I will have plenty of fun with this."

"No problem Tsunade. Now leave the cave unless you want to see my little snake while it has its mojo on."

Tsunades face started forming knots as she practically leaped from the cave. "Yell when your done! But I will have the ANBU watching you!"

* * *

**Here is the eighth chapter! I believe this is what most of you have been waiting for? Well I hope you all enjoyed lots and lots! Please review! Than you, every one!**


	9. Loving the little ones

**It's the ninth chappy! Please enjoy! And thank you every one for the wonderful support and reviews! I love you all!**

**Chapter nine~ Loving the little ones**

* * *

There they were, the blonde and blue eyed boy.

Lying next to his silver haired sensei, breathing heavily as he wiped the milky white stuff from the side of his mouth.

"Ahh, sensei... today we have to leave the house. How many days has it been now?"

The jounin, who was lying naked on his queen sized bed just chuckled as he kissed his little blonde on the top of his head. "Four days now? I don't really know, but there is one thing I'm positive about.."

"And what would that be, sensei?" Naruto asked, crawling on top of the silver haired man. Plopping himself on the dark eyed mans lap.

Kakashi pulled the blue eyed nin close to his face, starring into his sparkling orbs. "You give... the best damned blow jobs I have ever had!"

Naruto blushed, and hid his tan face in the older nins bare chest. "Ahhhhh! Sensei!"

"Aww don't be embarrassed Naru-chan! It's a god thing, so be proud that you have the skills!"

Naruto rolled over and covered himself with the random covers on the bed.

Kakashi frowned, and pushed his fingers through his silver locks. "Naruto... is there something wrong?"

The lump of covers shrugged, as the beast inside curled up more.

"Okay, okay... come here and tell sensei what's wrong." The jounin wrapped his lengthy toned arms around the growth on his bed.

"It's just..." A muffled whimper came from inside the covers.

"Hmm?"

The blonde puppy peeked through the opening in the warm covers. "It's just that your a god when it comes to sex and things like that. I didn't think that I was satisfying enough... and then it made me so happy when you said that my blow jobs were the best.."

The silver haired man had a small tint of red burn across the top of his fair skinned cheeks.

Naruto bundled himself back up into the covers. "Are you going to say anything, or just sit there and stare at me with that cute face of yours?!"

"Aww... Naruto... did you know that we have been lying in bed for the past four days doing nothing but having sex and ordering take out ramen?"

The blonde rustled under the blankets, barely peeking through them. "Yes."

Kakashi grabbed part of the cadge covering his Naru-chan. "Did you know that for the past four days, I have had the best sex in my life? With you."

"Really..? So I didn't disappoint you?" Naruto pulled the covers open a little more.

"Even if you were terrible at sex, it would still be the best that I have ever had, or will have. Simply because it's with you." The scarecrow man snuggled his head into the opening, Eskimo kissing the blonde.

"So... it's okay that I'm not a sex god like you, right?" Naruto blushed, as Kakashi placed a soft kiss on his nose.

The silver haired jounin chuckled, pulling the covers off the blonde fully as he sat above him. "Did I happen to mention how perfectly perfect you are to me?"

Naruto threw his arms around the scarecrows exposed neck, pulling it down close. "I love you so much!"

XYZ~

"Tsunade-sama! That damned sensei of ours has hogged Naruto all to himself doing god knows what, for four frigging days! I want my best friend back!" The pink haired girl was yelling through tears as she curled up on the couch she shared with her blonde lover.

"Shhh..." Tsunade handed the younger medic a strawberry/vanilla flavored pop sickle and held her hand. "Naruto will come by to see you soon. He just needed to get some things out of the way with Kakashi first."

"But... today is the day that I'm supposed to get the baby checked on the ultra sound. And I cant do that unless Naruto is by my side!" The green eyed girl cried harder.

"Sakura... I will be there doing the ultra sound. Shouldn't that be enough if Naruto can't make it? I mean, he doesn't even know that it's happening today."

"It's not the same as having your best friend by your side... I love you more than any one. But Naruto... is a special kind of special. He is my best friend... we have seen each other through every thing since we were ten. I need him there more than any one else."

Tsunade pulled the teary green eyes into a warming and protective embrace. " I know sweet heart... I know..."

Sakura wiped her wet eyes with her sleeve of her hoodie. "I hate these god damned pregnancy hormones..!"

"Would it help your terribly enhanced hormones if I sent an ANBU to inform Naruto, to come to the hospital for you today?"

The pink haired girl sniffled as she laid her head into the older woman's plump chest. "Yes, it would make them so much happier."

"Okay, I'm going to the office then. I'll be back later to pick you up for the appointment." The brown eyed lady smiled as she got up from the couch.

"Wait!" Sakura grabbed the honey colored arm before it could escape her hormonal wrath. "I love you..."

Tsunades eyes softened as she bent over and gently kissed the top of her lovers head. "Love you too, Sakura."

XYZ~

"Ahh, this is so troublesome... She had to send me here because I was randomly walking to the office at the same time as that trouble making woman. Why couldn't she have just sent an ANBU? This sucks... and the walk over here is too long, because Kakashi sensei had to move out next to the woods didn't he." Shikamaru complained to him self as he walked up the steps of the Hatake residence.

*Knock knock*

_"No answer... one more time then." _Shika knocked on the hard wooden door again in hopes that one of the two love birds would answer.

"Okay, refusal to answer. That means that I have to go look in the windows and find them. Or at least that's what Tsunade-sama ordered me to do... Tsk..."

The shadow user walked around the first floor windows, peeking inside to find just one person. Or both if he was lucky enough.

"Okay, not here. So that means crawl up to the second floor like a complete creep and find them. Great." Shika jumped up to the second floor window and peeked inside of the first one he came up to.

That would be where he saw a nice sized bed.

Covers tossed to the floor with out care.

Silver and blonde locks of hair mixed together.

Hearing laughter, shortened breaths, and creaking of the bed springs.

Seeing tan skin sliding up on fair skin, moving against each other in swift motions.

Hearing the delight filled moans and whimpers coming from the one face planted into the bed.

Watching the back of a silver haired jounin thrust into the jerking blonde.

"Ahhhhhh! Kakashi senseeeiiiiiiii!" The blue eyed boy came into the hand of his lover and onto the sheets below him.

"N-Naruto... ahhh!" Kakashi came as the blonde below him tightened up around his member.

Both falling into the bed, as they tried to catch their breath.

_"Ohh my god... this is the sexiest thing that I have ever seen!" _Shikamaru could feel the erection building up in his pants. _"Who knew that these two could be so hot." _

"Ahhumm."

Naruto looked over the jounins shoulder to see Shikamaru starring back at them, and knocking on the window.

"AHHH! SHIKAMARU, WHAT THE HELL!?" The highly exposed and embarrassed blonde yelled while covering Kakashis face.

"Damn." The unmasked jounin muttered as he tossed some clothes on at a miraculous speed.

Naruto slid into his boxers as he walked over to the window, opening it for their visitor. "You need something, stalker-san?"

The pony tail wearing nin looked away as a small blush covered his face. "I was told to come and tell you something from Hokage-sama. So don't call me a stalker when you are the one who didn't answer the front door, Naruto."

"So that's what the noise was, I thought I heard something." Kakashi stood a step behind the stained blonde.

He was dressed in his tight blue undershirt that connected to his mask and had his pants on.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head as he said the news. "Well, Sakura is having her ultra sound today and is refusing to do it unless you are there with her. It's at five if you want to go, if not then I don't care. This is all too troublesome for me any ways. Later, I'm out."

As the shadow user jumped from the second floor and ran off, Naruto turned around looking horrified.

"Ahh crap! I forgot about Sakura-chan! She must be so mad at me by now!"

The silver haired jounin rustled the top of his little blondes head. "She wont hurt you, and It's not for a couple more hours so get a shower and dressed in some clean clothes. We can go over there early so you two can spend some time together. Hows that sound?"

Naruto traced the muscle outlines on the jounins chest. "Sounds good to me! I will be in the shower then!"

Kakashi started to pick up around his messy room, tossing the cum stained sheets, pillows and covers in a bin. Picking up the scattered clothes, and food containers.

* * *

_"Ughh... it's three thirty... almost time for my appointment." _Sakura walked into her kitchen, rummaging through the fridge.

_"Pickles... oreos... ice cream... chips and yogurt. The only things that even look apealing are these things. Humph..." _

"Dammmmnnnn I wish Naruto was here, he would eat these with me..."

There was a creak from the floor boards as Yawned out her last complaints.

*Cough cough*

"Then turn around, gorgeous." The high but low voice coughed out behind the pink haired girl.

Sakura jerked around and squealed. "NARUTO! You came!"

"How could I not, your my best friend. I would do anything to make you happy." The blonde boy swerved his arm around her neck as he stared down at the foods on the counter.

"So... you would even eat some weird creation I make out of these to make me happy?" The medic nin asked with excitement in her big green eyes.

Naruto looked back at his sensei and pulled him forward. "Of course! We both want to! Now... let's make something tasty!"

Kakashi took a step back. "Uhmm, I never agreed to kill my stomach with whatever she splices together because the baby wants it. So count me o"-

"I don't think so sensei! Now, Sakura can put it together and we can all chow down! Besides I haven't ate today... my stomach is talking to me." The little blonde was looking up with his bright blue eyes, starring into the dark orbs above him.

"Okay... But only because you are too damn cute." The silver haired jounin grabbed the tan hand and led Naruto into the living room.

Sakura popped her head back in and said, "It'll be just a minute!"

Naruto fell into the jounins lap, giggling. "You know... I finally feel like everything is going to be okay."

The perverted sensei looked into the crystal blue eyes questioning. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have never felt like everything would be okay. I've always felt like something bad was going to happen, and now... It's like being with you completely, just made all the bad feelings and premonitions go away. I get the feeling like, happy endings do exist."

Kakashi brought the blonde into a warming kiss. "That's a good thing. Everything must be falling into place then."

"Falling into place...? What do you mea"-

The over excited, squeaky voice came from around the corner. "Foods done! Let's eat, because I am so freaking hungry that I could eat five over filled bowls of rice and not even care!"

"So... what is this made of?" The scarecrow of a sensei asked, afraid to touch the bowl of poison in front of him.

"This would be a combination of strawberry and peach cobbler yogurt. Watermelon and banana flavored ice cream, crumbled oreos and chopped pickles on top! Sounds good right!?"

_"Watermelon flavored ice cream? My stomach is already churning by just looking at the milky green and black speckled stuff. Doesn't even look like food any more." _Kakashi took a deep breath and started to push the bowl away.

"Sensei, deal with it. She is smiling... so suck it up please." Naruto whispered silently as he started to chug his own bowl.

_"Why do they have to be so close... If they were just normal friends then I could get out of this. Damn." _The unmotivated silver haired man picked up the bowl and swallowed.

_"All I have to do is finish this one bowl then smooth my self from this unfortunate predicament." _

A few swallows later...

"Wow Sakura, this is good. Since me and Naruto are already done, why don't I take our bowls into the kitchen and wash them up for you?" Kakashi picked up the bowls and headed towards the kitchen.

_"Why do I get the feeling that he is being overly nice?"_ The pink haired took another bite of her new experiment.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

She looked over to see her best friend with a pain devoured expression covering his entire face. "Naruto? Whats wrong?"

The blonde met her eyes. "I left you to deal with Sasuke all on your own. I left you to deal with everything by your self..."

"Ohh Naruto... I'm okay now. I learned to live without you, and that I can't go a day without you at the same time. I had a break down or two while you were gone, but survived them. The only reason I could get through it is because I knew you were there with me, even if you weren't. Because... I know that I am always in your thoughts, laying in your heart. Your love is stuck inside me, your friend ship, all of it. So I know... that it will be okay for me to cry without you. To hurt, and be happy. Even if you aren't with me."

Naruto looked deep into her eyes with surprise. "That two months would be the first time we weren't together. That I wasn't by your side whenever you reached out for me. We are growing up, and not needing each other as much. But even though we are finally reaching out to the world... you still refused to do the ultra sound without me...?"

"We may be growing into our own lives, but that doesn't mean that we have to split completely apart. I can't do that yet... Naruto, we have been latched at the hip since we were ten. Never leaving each others side, or keeping secrets from each other. If you think about it, we have always been in our own little world with each other. Never letting others in besides our masters and Sasuke. But still... it was our world..." Sakura moved closer to the blonde, taking a deep breath.

Naruto met her in the middle, taking her hands in his.

Smiling a faint smile.

Laying their heads against each other.

Holding on tighter, no intentions of letting go.

"We have Sasuke to thank for this..." The green eyed girl whispered out.

" 'Thank'... No... growing apart from you, having the feeling that I might not need you there by my side every second of the day... It's.."-

Sakura let a tear fall down her pale cheek. "Completely terrifying."

"But we both know, that this is something that must be done. We have out significant others by our sides now. The world that surrounds us must disappear sooner or later."

Sakura pulled their hands apart and tossed her arms around the blondes neck. "I'm not ready to leave our world yet..."

Naruto softly put his hand on the top of her bright pink hair. "Me either. But my significant other is waiting for me in the kitchen.."

The blonde bravely broke from her embrace, walking away from his best friend. Knowing that it was time to make a change one step at a time.

_"Naruto... you may say 'Me either' but if that was true, then you wouldn't have walked away from me just now."_

A dark feeling started to swell up inside her chest.

A unnatural, bad, feeling.

One that let you know, bad things were in the near future.

Sakura laid back on the couch, lifting her shirt to see her baby bump. Rubbing it, and smiling at the baby in her tummy. "Even if I didn't want you at first... I have already fallen in love with you. So baby, come out soon; because I can't wait to meet you!"

_"It scares me, that I might lose you... even though I barely know you. I love my baby!" _

Sakura was scared of a future without her baby... because she has grown to love it.

Her baby, not any one else's.

A little person to call her mommy, and give her sloppy kisses.

A little girl, who would have long pink hair and dark blue eyes. Insane strength, and a big heart?

Maybe a little boy with the whole world waiting for him, with dark purple eyes. With dark black hair that shimmered in the moon light.

This is how Sakura dreamed her baby would look like. She planned out his/her whole life, filled with her love and tears for them.

Never wanting to let her baby go...

Because even though she got the little bundle of joy, by the wrong person at the wrong time. The wrong circumstances, and still unable to hate the little person growing inside her.

"Little baby, I love you... and no matter what, your mommy will always find you absolutely perfect." Sakura continued to whisper to her tummy as she caressed it gently.

Unable to erase the terrible feeling in the pit of her chest.

"Sakura..? Who are you talking to?" Naruto came back into the room.

"Ohh, I was talking to my baby. You want to say hi? Come here and put your head to my stomach!" The over excited, soon to be mommy waved her hands for him to come over.

*Cough cough*

Naruto walked over, coughing into his sleeve as he sat down on the couch. "So, do I just lean my head on your stomach and talk to him?"

"Yeah, you can tell him anything... but why are we calling my baby a him when it could be either gender?!"

Naruto giggled as he laid his head against her bare stomach. "Hey little guy, or girl! I'm your favorite relative, jut saying that for future reference okay? I'm going to be that cool uncle, got that? Or better yet, I will be the god father! Even though I haven't exactly discussed it with your mommy here, I'm sure she wont oppose!"

"Okay! That's enough Naruto! If I'm not care full then you will fill my baby's mind with confusing thoughts!" Sakura pushed the blonde locks from her tummy, laughing the whole time.

"Any ways, we should get going. Sensei already left a bit early to tell Tsunade to wait at the hospital. Because, I, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto would be escorting you there!"

XYZ~

*Cough cough*

"Ahh, Naruto...? Are you okay? That's like the third time you have coughed on the way here." The pr-ego, asked her bestie worriedly.

Naruto shrugged it off. "I'll be fine. Probably because I have been in bed for the last four days doing nothing but ordering take out and having sex with sensei? Or a cold? Could be anything."

"Well doesn't that just sound like fun. I wanna stay shacked up in bed doing the naughty no no with Tsunade for a week!" Sakura whined in jealousy.

Naruto laughed, as they walked up to the ultra sound room. "Hehehe, your fixing to have a kid. So good luck with having sex for a week straight!"

They turned the knob and walked in. Tsunade stood by the machine and Kakashi was in his regular spot by the window.

"Well, this is more of a personnel matter so I'm going to stand out side." The silver haired sensei started to crawl through the window.

Sakura, crawled into bed and smiled softly. "Kakashi sensei, you are family now. All these years of being taught by you and doing missions didn't add up to nothing. Your my sensei, and sensei equals family! Now, stay in here with us."

Naruto hopped over to his senseis side. "You can't escape that easily!"

"Ahh, thank you Sakura. Your words mean allot." The scarecrow said emotionlessly, but every one knew how much he really cared.

Sakura got settled, and pulled up her shirt.

Tsunade poured the cold goo onto her younger lovers stomach, and put the machine onto it. Smearing the substance across her pale skin.

"Okay, normally we couldn't see this early on. But I got us the most advanced technology for you, among some other reasons. So we will be able to tell everything now! Are you ready to check out our baby?!" Tsunade said with more excitement in her voice than any one there, has ever heard before.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto grabbed her hand.

"I'm excited too!" The blonde oozed sparkles of happiness from his body.

_"My Naruto is adorable... Have baby's always made him this emotional? Or is it just Sakura rubbing off on him?" _

The nosy blue eyed boy peeked over too see the machine screen, that Tsunade had yet to show them.

"Hey granny! What's taking so long over there?"

Naruto looked at the screen, he could see numbers, and colors and confusing things and the baby.

Then his blood started to run cold as he looked from the screen to Tsunades face repeatedly.

"Shizune! Get your ass in here!" The brown eyed hokaga yelled with fright in her unquivering voice.

Shizune walked in through the doors and looked at the screen. She was moving the mouse around, not saying a word as a serious expression covered her face.

"Tsunade-sama... let's run a few tests before jumping to conclusions." Shizune grabbed the chart and left the room quickly.

Sakura started to panic, as tears came to the corners of her eyes. "Tsunade... what's going on?! Is there something wrong with our baby?!"

"Don't panic Sakura, we just need to run a few tests. The machine, I think it's broken is all. We haven't used it or anything before." Tsunade tried to explain in a calm manner.

"But, then... why do you look so worried? Something has to be wrong?!" Sakuras voice started to get higher as she got more nervous.

"Granny... Even I could sort of guess what was going on. Your face was twisted because you paid lots of money for the thing and it breaks!" Naruto gave a helping hand to the frightening situation. _"Whatever is going on... Something is wrong. The baby, something is wrong with it." _

With Narutos words, Sakura started to calm down.

Shizune walked back through the door, pushing two more machines with her. "Okay, these tests will only take about ten minutes each. So bare with us, Sakura."

"O-Okay." Sakura started rubbing the sides of her stomach again, and smiling down at it. "I love you baby..."

It was twenty five minutes later, Tsunade and Shizune had been in the hallway talking for about five as they walked back in.

Their faces pain filled.

Shizune with a lost look in her eyes.

Tsunade on the edge of tears.

"Tsunade-sama..? What is it? Is my baby okay?!" Sakura sat up in the bed, fixing to jump off of it.

Naruto held her back down, "Sakura... please..." *Cough cough*

Tsunade couldn't help but let a tear escape the stone cold eyes of hers. "Sakura I... I don't know how to tell you this... But I- I am so sorry... but the baby is... He isn't alive. Our baby boy is brain dead."

Sakuras face was filled with instant pain and confusion. **"WHAT?!"**

* * *

**Well... that's the end of chapter nine... So sad. Anyways... please review.**

_P.S. I know I dont have everything medically correct but it doesn't ave to be perfect!_


	10. Falling for a Fairy Tail

**Okay, I am sick. So please forgive any bad grammar that I missed while editing this chapter! I hope you enjoy! And please review!**

**Chappy ten~ Falling for a fairy tail**

* * *

What is heart break?

Heart break is lying on the bathroom floor, trying your hardest to breath. While wondering what your going to do with that damn hole in your chest.*

Heart break is lying in bed all night, crying until you manage to fall asleep. Then crying all those tears over again because that's how bad it hurts.

It's a physical pain in your chest that could break you at any moment.

Killing every happy thought in your body...

What is pain?

Pain is realizing that someone you cherish is gone.

That you will never see that special person again.

That you will never hear his beautiful laugh, listen to him breath while he sleeps.

Knowing that your baby was gone before he lived.

Pain is... holding that precious baby in your arms. Holding on to those last few moments, looking down at his little face.

Watching the little face...

Not moving.

Paralyzed.

Forever frozen...

Never breathing...

Always, forever, going to be cold.

XXX~

"Sakura... please. I'm begging you, we have to..." Shizune was trying her best not to up set the pink haired girl, lying in the hospital bed.

"Do what? Get rid of it? That's what you want to say isn't it. Well I already told Tsunade... my baby isn't going any where. He is staying right where he is meant to be." Sakura held onto her stomach, caressing the sides as she started to hum.

Shizune let out a breath as she retreated back out of the room.

Tsunade was waiting out in the hall way as her subordinate stepped out. "Sakura wont budge will she..."

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade-sama... there is no getting through to her. But if we don't do it soon, then..."

The brown eyed hokaga nodded her head in understanding. "I know... we wont be able to abort it if she keeps this up much longer. Or we might hurt her if we try to..."

"So what are we going to do?" Shizune held the pig in her arms, stroking it with care.

Tsunade grabbed the door knob. "We need Naruto. He is the only person who could help in this situation."

Shizune turned around and said, "I will go find him immediately."

Tsunade watched as the black haired woman took off. Her hand lifting to cover her bright brown eyes, the wet sensation leaking through the barrier.

"Ohh god... why..." The tears started flooding over as she laid back against the wall.

Sliding down the hard surface, falling to the floor.

"Hmmmm... Twinkle twinkle little star... ohh I wonder where you are..."

Tsunade lifted her head from her hands. _"What... is that Sakura?" _

The brown eyed woman put her head to the door, listening.

"Sakura... he cant hear you now..." She whispered to the door, as more tears started to silently fall.

* * *

_*Cough cough* _

"Naruto, are you sure that your okay?" The silver haired jounin starred the blonde down.

The so called blonde cleared his throat, "Yeah I'm just fine. It's just a cough is all, or maybe a little cold brewing within me or something. But I feel just fine so there is... _cough cough..._ No reason to worry!"

"Your an idiot. There has to be more to it than you being fine. This cough has been going on for almost two weeks and is getting worse." Kakashi took the glove off his hand and felt the blondes forehead.

"Sooo? Any fever?" Naruto asked with a laugh in his tone.

The jounin pulled his mask down and kissed the blondes head, double checking. "No, you don't seem to have one."

"See! I told you that I'm fine. So stop worrying over me."

"But it's my job to worry about you. Because I love you." The scarecrow tossed his arms lovingly around Naruto, bringing him into a hug.

A sweet grin started to cover the tan face, as he hugged the larger man back. "I love you more!"

"Ohh no, we are not even going to argue over this. I love you the most, end of story!"

The blonde locks started to push into the jounins chest. "I've loved you longer..."

Kakashi gazed at the top of Narutos head, leaning down to kiss the top if the golden locks one more time before covering his guarded lips.

"Yeah... I know..." Kakashi whispered while closing his eye, flowing with the moment.

*Knock knock*

They both turned to the window as Naruto muttered, "Why do they always show up at the window? Isn't that like peeping or something?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kakashi let go of the blonde and walked over to the window.

"What is it Shizune? Something happen to Sakura? Sasuke?"

Shizune shivered slightly under the rain filled sky as her eyes clouded over with sadness. "It's Sakura... she still refuses to let us take care of the baby. And we.."-

"Let me guess." Naruto pulled Shizune in gently, out from the rain. "You want me to talk to Sakura and somehow convince her to get rid of her little boy?"

Shizune looked to the ground. "I know it's allot to ask. But She wont listen to me or Tsunade-sama, and if you talk to Sakura then... well we all know that you can get it through her head."

"Why are you asking me now? Is there a time limit to when she can abort him?"

Shizune looked up with her drenched hair. "If we wait past this week then it could hurt her if we take care of it. That's why we are trying so hard."

"If Sakura doesn't let them do it, then she will have to carry it the whole nine months. And that would hurt her more then having the abortion and parting with the baby now... is what Shizune is trying to say." Kakashi said this while looking into the damaged blue eyes.

Naruto stood still, while letting the words sink in. _"So... get Sakura to let the baby go now... or watch her suffer through allot more pain then this... all because of Sasuke. That bastard. " _

Shizune watched as the many different emotions crossed the blondes face.

_Sadness..._

_Loneliness__..._

_Rejection..._

_Hate..._

_Understanding... _

"Okay, I will try talking to her. So that I can save her any future pain... I will work with her so that she can lay the baby at peace." Naruto walked over to the window, grabbing the side panels effortlessly.

Shizune grabbed his firm shoulder, regrettingly. "What... if she hates you? For talking her out of her baby...?"

The blondes face glowed in the sudden lightning coming from the sky. His lips with a gentle smile, and his eyes a mixture of sorrow and self hate.

"If hating me, helps Sakura heal; then it's worth it. What I'm about to do is wrong, but right. So if I am the only one who can help her... I will do everything in my power. But before I start anything, Sakuras heart comes first."

Shizunes hand slowly slid from his shoulder. "Her heart...?"

Kakashi stepped in front of the frozen woman and followed Naruto out the window.

The rain poured down on top of their heads, thunder roared from the never ending darkness up in the sky.

_"This is one of the many reasons why I love him..." _The silver haired jounin ran a step behind the blonde he loved and admired so much.

"You have no idea on what your going to do..." Kakashi said this as more of a statement then a question.

Naruto turned his head, his face paler then normal. His body slightly shaking from the cold rain falling from above.

_*Cough cough* _"Yeah..."

The jounin suddenly felt like an idiot beyond repair. "NARUTO! YOU ARE SICK!"

With this, Kakashi pounced the blonde. Then dragging him under a near by tree to get out of the freezing rain.

"Sensei... I'm fine." Narutos voice was a little shaky, and his face look disturbed.

Like he was holding back a cough or two.

"No, once we get back home; we are taking a hot bath and then I will make you some ramen. You will go to bed with out any arguing and complaining, kay?" Kakashi demanded in a very demanding voice.

The silver haired sensei removed his vest and then the long sleeved shirt underneath.

"Now, take off this." Kakashi forced the soaked jacket from his Naru-chans body. "And wear this! Then put the jacket back over your self."

The protective jounin wrung out the blondes jacket, and tossed it back to him. Then put his vest back on, not bothering to zip it up.

"Sensei... please zip that up..." Naruto looked to the ground and back up.

A few shades of red covering his paling face.

_"Senseis scent... is all over me. And how hot he looks like that, his hair dripping with water. His abs and muscles showing, tensing from the cold... So sexy." _

Kakashi walked over to his blonde, gently gripping the side of his face. "Don't worry, I wont get sick unlike you. Only idiots catch colds, you know that right?"

A grin danced over his shivering lips. "I know... but that's not the reason I want you to zip up... If you don't... then I don't think I will be able to contain my self."

Kakashi had a burst of realization. The sudden bulge against his leg, and the passion growing in the adorable cheeks in front of him.

"I see..."

Narutos eyes slowly started to close them selves, as he brought his hand up to his older lovers neck. Barley putting enough pressure for the silver haired man to bend his head down.

"Ahh, Naruto we can't... not here..."

"Hmm" The blonde gave back in reply as the mask that separated them came down and their lips locked.

Warming each other, basking in the heat they retrieved from one another's tingling tongues.

"Ahhh, Sensei..." The blonde moaned as his sensei made a few sweet kisses down his neck.

Kakashis hands filtered their way up the younger boys shirt. Feeling every patch of milky soft skin they could find.

"Naruto... you have a few different choices. Back up against the tree, back into the mud, doggy style in the mud, sitting in my lap and doing it yourself... or face first into the tree. Pick your favorite."

The blonde had a deeper blush as he picked the bravest option. "I'll do the work..."

"Ahh?" Tee jounin had surprise walk over his exposed face.

"Shut up, pull your pants down, and sit there." Naruto pulled the older man into another lust filled kiss.

In a matter of seconds he had his pants down and Narutos off. Pulling the blonde into his lap.

"Are you just.. ahh!" The silver haired sensei moaned to his Naru-chan, as he pushed the head in straight away.

Naruto started to slide down more, slowly adjusting to the pain.

"Damn... you can be such a tease..." The older one complained, trying his beast to not push the blonde all the way down.

"S-sensei... h-help..."

The red that covered the pale face, mixed with the small tears in the corner of his sparkling, heat filled eyes sent the jounin over the edge.

Kakashi pushed the blonde into the muddy ground, putting his shaking legs over his own shoulders.

"I got you..."

The silver haired one started to thrust in slowly, pumping his younger lovers member.

His hand in the mud, holding him up so he didn't fall onto the blonde below him.

Thrusting in faster, stronger, and pumping faster.

The sweet moans leaving the blondes mouth couldn't be matched.

"S-sensei! Ahh!"

**_Thrust!_**

"Ahhhnn... Naru... mmm.." Kakashi came, falling down to kiss the lips that awaited for him.

Pumping more, a little faster.

"Naruto.. come for me... please?" The silver haired sex machine whispered into the blondes ear.

The younger lovers eyes closed tight, his body tensed up, sweet whimpers escaped his lust full lips once again.

"Mmmm annnnhhhhh!"

They both laid in the mud, the cold wind and freezing rain hitting them like a ball in dodge ball.

The shivers going through the smaller ones body reached Kakashi.

"Shit. Naruto, come on lets get you dressed and in a warm place."

*Cough cough*

"But..." The shivering blonde held on to his sensei vest.

No intentions of letting go.

"You're all I need to stay warm..."

"Naruto..." Kakashi slowly got the blondes clothes back on. "I love you... you know that right?"

The blue eyed boy looked puzzled. "Of course!"

"Then get to the hospital and get checked up on. You are also going there to talk to Sakura, remember?"

Naruto stood up, falling into Kakashis strong arms.

"Come on... I will carry you." The silver haired sensei lifted his student and held him in his arms.

XXX~

They made it to the hospital.

Kakashi immediately found Tsunade at the front desk, shuffling through a few papers.

"Tsunade-sama!"

The brown eyed woman immediately turned around to see the jounin carrying her little brother figure. (That's the way she loves him...)

"What's wrong with him!?" The over powering woman stomped over to them angrily.

Kakashi started to walk down the hall instead, trying to stay a good distance away.

"Well you see... It may be my fault that he got this bad."

Tsunade walked them into a room on the second floor. "Okay, tell me what happened..."

The silver haired jounin sighed as he laid Naruto on the bed.

The blonde started to cough again with a grin on his face. "Ack, humm... I can tell you what happened with just seven words. 'Sensei couldn't keep his hands off me'!"

Little miss hokage started to give off the killing vibes from her body. "Kakashi... What the hell did you do!?"

"Ahh, I can explain after we get him warmed up with a bath! And we are both going to need some extra clothes, so if you don't mind calling Guy up here with some clothes...? That would be nice." The silver haired escape artist left with out any other words of disapproval as he carried his blonde out the room.

The door shut behind them as Kakashi broke out in a mild run.

"Hehehe... she's... going to slaughter you...!" Naruto started laughing through short shivers.

The jounin shuttered a the thought of having to explain what happened under that blissful tree.

"You are going to be the reason for my death, I know you are."

The blonde giggled, gazing at the bath that was already prepared for them. "Wow, that was fast. So, you going to join me, sensei?"

Kakashi put the blonde down and slide his vest off. "If you insist. But no sex... So don't turn me on again."

"I should say the same to you! So don't undress in front of me like that! You seductive beast!"

Kakashi watched as his little blondes face flourished with red all over, and could tell he was trying not to look in his direction.

"So I'm a seductive beast now? I've been up graded from pervert at least... Anyways, close your eyes."

The gloved hand covered over the blue spectacles.

Naruto stood completely still, fighting the urge to tackle the man in front of him.

Fighting the want to lay in his arms for all of eternity.

The simple thought of those thin lips attaching to his own made the butterfly's flutter within his whole body.

The hand left the pale skin and a deep voice said, "Open."

When Naruto lifted his eye lids, his sensei wasn't in front of him.

But hugging him from behind.

"Ahh, sensei?! I thought you were trying not to turn me on?"

Kakashi unzipped and unbuttoned the black and mud stained pants attached to the hips of his smaller lover. "Just undress and get into the tub with me. I'm cold standing here in my naked glory like this."

Naruto dropped the rest of his clothes to the floor and walked towards the tub with the silver haired nin stuck to him.

Kakashi stepped in first, spreading his legs open. Giving the quaking blonde room to sit.

"We are just taking a bath... nothing else... Cause I'm to sick.." Naruto sat down, giving the jounin pleading eyes.

Kakashi chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blondes waist; and kissing the top of his head.

"Yes, yes I know... So just relax and sit in the hot water."

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled. Leaning against the tone body behind him, and closing his bright blue eyes from the world.

"Sensei... my ass hurts..."

"And what do you want me to do about that?" The silver haired nin questioned as he made wrinkles by tapping the water surface.

Naruto opened his eyes and kissed the chest behind him. "Hold me tighter..."

The grip around the blondes shaking body tightened, striping the breath from his lungs.

The gentle ness of the jounins arms caused the love struck blondes mind to melt into nothing.

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

Kakashi breathed into the boys ear below him. "As long as you want..."

Both of the shinobi laid there together, with the feeling of a fairy tail surrounding them.

Becoming one with each other...

But all good things have to end, right...?

* * *

**This would be the end of chapter ten! I can't believe that this story has lasted this long... I mean seriously! This wasn't even a planned a bit and now It will probably turn into about fifteen chappys! Yay! Well I hope you all enjoyed and please review!**

**P.S. There is a quote up at the beginning of this chapter, it has a star at the end of it so you can find it better. I don't want to take credit for that quote, someone else came up with it and I used it because it went with what I was writing! Thanks for reading! :D**


	11. Happy Endings?

**OKay! I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for staying with me till this chapter! NOW ONTO THE STORY! (BTW, that wonderful guest who left me that long review, and I would like to give you my thanks. It really made me think about my story more... and I will try to take what you said and use it to make this story shine! So I hope you, specifically, read this chapter!) But I hope all of my other lovely followers read it too! I Didn't forget about any of you! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter eleven~ Happy endings? **

* * *

"Tsunade-sama...? Are you okay?" Shizune walked up to her long time friend, soaking wet from the rain.

The brown eyed woman turned down the hall and started towards her darlings room. "No... I'm not okay... nothing is okay Shizune. I took this revenge crap out of control and look where it has gotten us. I have been conspiring with one of the leafs enemies... almost killed one of our own shinobi who has many good qualifications. Sasuke, he may have hurt Naruto and Sakura but that doesn't mean he is a terrible person. I have never liked that boy, but I shouldn't discriminate. Especially since I'm the hokage. I have just... turned into something terrible... and Sakura needs me. She needs me, Shizune... and all I'm doing is leaving her to take care of herself when she need the support."

"Wait, slow down! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune grabbed the blond pig tail wearing womans arm.

Tsunade turned around, a tear falling from her perfect brown orbs. "Let me go... now."

The black haired medic nin tightened her grip as she wrapped her other arm around her superiors waist. "Tsunade... just calm down before you walk in there with Sakura. If she sees you crying then she will start crying again, and we don't want that. So let's sit down and talk for a few minutes, it will make you feel better."

Shizune lead the blonde hokage over to the wall as they both slid down it.

Tsunade turned her head, and looked down at the hands wrapped around her right one.

"Shizune... you should know that I never used that scroll on Sasuke. I couldn't bring my self to practically give him a child while Sakura looses hers. So I sent it back to Orochimaru, but I cleaned the scroll first so it would be unusable."

"You did the right thing. You punished the boy enough by playing that punishment game with him... But making him give birth to a little baby, would probably be one of the things that ruins or scars him for life. He may not have made the best choices, but think about it... he is sick and twisted at times. But he was partially raised by Orochimaru. His whole family was massacred bu his only brother, and he may have raped Sakura... but he did it in a way she wouldn't feel any physical pain. He didn't have to go through all the trouble of making a jutsu so someone could have his child. He could have just raped who ever he wanted. But Sasuke didn't, he had Sakura in mind the whole time to have his child, and he cares for her. So he made it painless, then she excepted it without many problems and started to love the baby. But Saskue also hurt Naruto, but he really does love him. All those people you saw him cheating on Naruto with were actually because he was working on making a way for males to be pregnant with out any worries. All he wanted was to have a child, and what he wanted even more was a baby with Naruto. But the jutsu failed each time. He could never figure it out... So he settled with Sakura." Shizune let go of the paralyzed hands and looked up at the shocked expression her dear friend held.

"Why would you say any of this? Are you just speculating? How would you even know any of this?!" Tsunade had disbelief scrolled all across her face.

Shizune stood up and took a step back, because certain things might explode at any minute. "The reason I know these things is because I did the one thing no one else took the time to do. I talked to him, and listened. While every one else beat him and punished him and left him, I decided to be the only person to be there for Sasuke."

"So, Sasuke didn't have any intentions of really hurting any one... He just went around it all in the wrong way and made him self to look like a bad guy."

Shizune nodded her head, "All Sasuke wanted was to be with Naruto, and have a baby with him. Then he wanted to live happily ever after. But we both know that those don't exist."

"I... had no idea..." Tsunade stood up and wiped her face dry. "I am going to talk to Sakura again... and straighten everything up in my mind."

Shizune turned around, looking down the dark hallway, whispering to her self. "I hope you do the right thing, Tsunade..."

XYZ~

"Sakura, I'm back." Tsunade came through the door leading to her pink haired lover.

Sakura looked over, and then covered her self back up with the bed covers. "Please stop, just don't even come in if your going to ask me about the baby."

Tsunade stopped where she was, her eyes fluttering over with tears once again. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I am just really sorry. I know you probably don't want to listen to me whine and apologize but your going to. Then your going to talk to me, and tell me how your feeling and talk to me about the baby. You can tell me how much you love him and how much he means to you and how much you want to cry because you want him to be alive so much."

Her green eyes went wide, as the watered over. "W-why now... why do you want to talk now?"

"Because... I haven't been there for you like I should have been this whole time. I haven't taken care of you or listened to you talk or any thing."

"So you really want to talk to me..? And listen to me talk about the baby..?" Sakura sat back up, a little bit of happiness forming in her sparkling eyes.

Tsunade crawled into the bed, and under the covers next to the smaller girl. "Yes, I want to hear anything and everything you have to say."

Sakura let her older lover wrap her powerful arms around her own shoulders.

She laid her pink head on Tsunades plump chest.

And they talked...

"You know, I decided that I wanted to name the baby Sasuke... because I feel like the person who got hurt the most out of this whole mess is him. I love Sasuke, and I don't hold any grudges against him either. So when we make the tombstone for the baby, it will say Sasuke. And the god father is Naruto. And then the god mother will be Shizune... and on the records i want you listed as his mother too." Sakura looked into the face of the woman who held her, expecting anger or unpleasant shock.

But instead, she seen a smile. "I think that is a wonderful name for the baby. Naming him after his father..."

Sakura continued, as the weight started to ease from her shoulders. "But even if I have decided all this... it doesn't change the fact that my baby is dead... it doesn't change the fact that I have felt like dying ever since you told me he would never take a breath out side of my stomach. I just... love this baby so much... that I wish, if there had to be problems with it then why couldn't it be something that could give this little baby a chance, give Sasuke Jr. a chance at life. Even if it meant losing mine... I just want him to be alive, I want to feel him kicking and I want to be woken up in the middle of the night with his crying. I wanted to hear his first words, and to watch him take his first step. I wanted to do so many things with him... I love him even though I haven't seen him or met him... All I know is that this baby is mine. And he is dead, but even if my baby doesn't breath, he still couldn't be more perfect..."

Tsunade leaned over a kissed the top of the pink messy strands. "I know sweet heart... I know..."

XYZ~

As the door opened, both their eyes were filled with green, bushy ness, and a shinning bowl cut.

"Ahh! Guy sensei! Don't just walk in like that!" The blonde one sunk further into the water to hide from those round, black, bushy eyes.

The green jump suit wearing masochist went red as he took in the site in front of him.

Kakashi with his knees above water, his chest toned looking and his face unmasked.

Naruto bent almost all the way under water as Kakashi held him in a protective matter.

"What do you want, Guy?" The silver haired nin eyed the clothes in the bushy brow senseis hand. "Ahh, I see. You brought us the clothes?! Thanks!"

Kakashi motioned for his long time friend to come over as he sat further up in the water.

"Sensei... your face!" Naruto whined while reaching over the side of the tub for a towel.

Kakashi reached up and felt his face, then looked back over to the jump suit wearing jounin.

Evil growing inside his one eyed glare.

"Ahh, Kakashi? I know I've never seen your face before, but that doesn't mean you have to look at me like your about to strike the rest of my youth away!"

A strange cackle came from the naked, silver haired jounin. "What youth?! Your green ass is older than me! But don't worry, none of that will have to happen as long as you forget what my face looks like. And don't mention to any one that you saw it... then we shouldn't have any problems."

"Don't you think that is asking just a little much! What I've seen can't be unseen! So many things in one day, and moment!"

Guy continued to stare as Kakashi stepped out of the tub and quickly covered his solid, fair colored, thin, ride-able hips.

The white towel drooped on his hips, ready to fall at any moment.

Naruto got out, still shivering and his eyes clouded over. "Ahh sensei..." *Cough cough*

A small amount of blood fell into the blonde boys wet palms. _"Shit... can't let Kakashi sensei see this..." _

The silver haired nin grabbed the clothed from Guys arms and punched him in the arm. "You can look but don't touch, and stop drooling over him. The blonde is mine."

"Ahg! Violence is not the answer! It will ruin Narutos youth if you keep this unhealthy ness up! Also, I was not drooling!"

Kakashi raised one of his silver eye brows. "You weren't, huh? And I've already ruined his 'youth' by making him mine, there is no escaping me. Now go!"

The green jumpsuit wearing sensei walked out of the room, wiping his mouth dry.

Kakashi turned around to see his blonde wiping his hands on the white towel. _"Did he get into something?" _

"Are you finished drying?"

Naruto folded the towel over to hide the blood and sat it down. "Yeah, now I just have to get dressed ad then talk to Sakura-chan. I think it would be better if it was just me in the room with her though, if you don't mind staying in the hallway or someplace."

"Yeah, it's fine with me. I understand... but are you okay? You really don't look like your feeling to good, Naruto." Kakashi walked over, grabbing the sides of the blondes face gently.

A grin splashed across the plump lips.

"I really like it when you call me by my name..."

The silver haired jounin pulled his lover into another hug.

"Naruto, I love you. Naruto, I love you. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... I love you!"-

The blonde hurriedly covered the older mans lips, muffling his other lovely words.

His face covered in blood red all the way to his ears, "If you don't stop doing that, then I'm going to have a heart attack!"

"Ahh, calm down. I cant have you leaving me so early!"

"But sensei... I don't think you understand on how much, everything about you, effects me!" Naruto removed his hands and sat on a stool nearby.

"How so?" Kakashi tauntingly asked, bending down to be eye level with his lovers beautiful crystals.

The blondes blush deepened as he gazed into the dull eye across from him. "Your smile makes me dizzy, your face makes me nervous. Your body makes me horny beyond repair... your scent makes me feel at ease. Your voice makes my palms sweaty, just knowing I will see you makes my stomach hurt... It's a wonderful pain. Then when I finally do see you, and look at you... and you touch me... then kiss the top of my head, I just... my heart starts beating out of control to the point were one heart is not enough when I'm around you."

"Naruto... I"-

"Okay!" Tsunade came through the door with her over sized boobs bouncing with every step. "Get your blonde ass dressed because I'm not waiting any longer. You may be sick, but my Sakura is more important then your health at the moment."

The blue eyed boy sitting naked in all his heart felt glory quickly shoved a towel around his waist. "Could you knock first, Baa-chan?!"

"Relax, it's not like I've never seen a penis before. For a matter of fact, I've seen yours and Kakashis miniatures before. Now get a move on it now."

Naruto threw his clothes on and headed out the door as a shiver went through his body. "I'm going, I'm going. Love you sensei, see you in a bit."

A small smile formed under his dark mas as Kakashi finished getting dressed as well. "Love you too, Naruto."

Tsunade shut the door after Naruto was out of site. "Kakashi, I became aware of a few things today; and I believe you need to know them as well."

"About?" The silver haired nins brow furrowed, knowing what the hokage was about to say, wouldn't be good.

"It's about Sasuke. And I will leave it up to you, on weather or not you want to tell Naruto about it."

"I see. This doesn't seem like it's going to be anything good so lay it out on me." Kakashi picked up his lovers towel, unfolding it to dry.

_"Blood? When was Naruto bleeding...?"_

XYZ~

*Knock knock*

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked from the other side of the brown, wooden door.

Sakura sat up in her bed, a ray of hope coming into her green, lifeless eyes. "Come in, Naruto."

The blonde boy turned the knob, opening the door to god knows what.

When he entered, the room was dark. The only light coming in was from the windows, which was not a whole lot.

Sakura was in a hospital gown, her hair a pink bundled mess. She had rings under her eyes, her skin paler then normal. Her body had thinned down every where besides her stomach and her nails where chipped away.

"Sakura...chan..."

Sakura motioned for the blonde to walk over.

So he did, slowly.

Slowly letting everything he just saw, everything that his best friend has became, sink in.

"I know why your here, Naruto. They sent you to talk to me about aborting him..."

"Yeah, they did. But that's not what I was going to do. I was going to listen to you talk about him, what you are naming him and how you envisioned your future with him. I was just going to be here with you until you are ready to make the decision." Naruto sat on the side of the bed, removing his jacket.

"Naruto, there isn't any need for it. I have already decided that I'm getting rid of him. I haven't told Tsunade about it yet, because I was going to wait till in the morning. So I could get one last night with him... ya know?"

"Sakura-chan... I'm proud of you." Naruto got off the bed, and walked closer to her face. Gently sliding his hand up the side of her face.

The green eyed girl placed her hand over his as she leaned forward and kissed her best friends forehead. "I love- wait, Naruto. You are running an insanely high fever! Are you okay? Do you have a cold?"

"Ahh, I'm fine Sakura-chan. Really, so... ahhgg..."-

*Cough cough hack cough*

"Ahhgg... accckkk... aahhgg..."

Naruto fell on his knees, coughing into the floor, blood splattering all over the clear marbleness.

"Ohh my god! Naruto, whats wrong?!" Sakura jumped out of bed, holding him as he continued to cough up blood and fall over.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! HELP!"

Kakashi and Tsunade could hear the loud screams from two hallways over.

"Was that Sakura?" The brown eyed woman stood up slowly as more screams came, yelling for help.

Kakashi yanked the door open and started running down the halls. _"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this...?" _

When they both arrived at Sakuras hospital room, Tsunade practically broke it down trying to get in.

Kakashi rushed in right behind the hokage to see his Naruto lying on the ground, blood all over the floor and his clothes.

All over his Narutos face.

The poor blonde shaking, his eyes closed and Sakura bent over his body trying her damnedest to save him.

"Sakura, What happened to Naruto?!" Tsunade bent down on the other side of Naruto, checking over his body.

"I-I don't know! I've went over his whole body with my medic nin jutsu and I can't find the problem, or it's more like I am finding many problems just none of it will fix! Nothing I'm doing is helping him! Tsunade-sama, save him! Please!"

"I'll do everything I can, but I need Shizune! Kakashi! I'm sorry to ask this of you but could you run down to the front desk and find her?" Tsunades hands glowed from the chakra, her head sweating and face paling.

"I..."-

"Let me, I know where she is right now any ways! Kakashi sensei stay here with Naruto in case he opens his eyes. I will be right back." Sakura started running out the door and down the hallway.

"Ohh god, Naruto..." Kakashi bent down above the blonde, and brought the blonde locks into his lap. "I never got to tell you how much you affect me..."

"Kakashi, I will save him... don't worry... I will save him no matter what."

Sakura ran through the white door, leading into the white room where everything was white.

"Shizune! Hurry, Naruto... there is something wrong and we need your help... I think he's dying...!"

Shizune went wide eyed and Sasuke jumped out of the bed.

"What the hell do you mean Naruto is dying?!" The raven boy ran to the door next to Sakura.

Sakura and Shizune started up the hall way again.

"I mean Naruto is sick or something, and we don't know what happened. He just suddenly collapsed, coughing up blood... I.. I don't know..." Sakura looked over to the naturally pale face of her team member.

"We have to do something..." Sasuke had worry and pain sliding across his face. "No matter what, Naruto is not allowed to die..."

* * *

**Okay, here is the eleventh chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	12. Priceless time

**Chapter twelve, Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and please review! {And hope that no one is offended by the first part ^^}**

**Chappy twelve~ Priceless time**

* * *

Sasukes P.O.V~

_"Sometimes... I wonder if heaven or hell really exist. _

_Or even god?_

_Because if a god did exist... then why would he let such bad things happen. Why would three wars have happened..._

_Why would so many people have died..._

_The innocent..._

_The guilty..._

_The saviors..._

_Sometimes I think... that maybe when we die, hell wont be an option. _

_Maybe..._

_Just maybe..._

_We are already in hell._

_We live and breath in this life, but the world is wrong, cruel and cold._

_So maybe..._

_We live in hell?_

_We will die in hell?_

_Then, as we go into the afterlife; we will have the option of heaven or purgatory._

_The innocent, will go through heavens door...?_

_And the ones who sin, will walk into a state of suffering forever?_

_But why am I so worried?_

_Why is all this flooding my mind to the rim now, of all times?!_

_Ohh yeah... I remember._

_Naruto, he might be dying."_

* * *

"N-Naruto... Naruto?! I though you said that he collapsed and coughed up some blood? What the hell is all this? Why is Naruto so... why?" The raven boy dropped to his shaking knees, bowing down to the life scaring scene in front of him.

Naruto had blood pouring from is mouth, and some from his nose. There was blood seeping through his black and orange jogging pants. The blonde locks were dripping with the all to real blood, and his body was shaking. His crystal blue eyes closed, almost clenched looking; as if he was in pain.

"Ahh, Sakura... he just got worse after you left to get Shizune! I can't figure out whats wrong! The blood... it just wont stop... and if we cant stop it then, Naruto is going to bleed to death!" Tsunade sat beside the young blonde, panic starting to rise up.

Shizune started to check Naruto over, while motioning for Sakura to come over. "Tsunade-sama, you need to calm your nerves. You wont be of any help to any one if you're like this. So step aside and let Sakura take your place, please."

"Ahh.. I'm fine! Naruto is the one who needs the help, and I'm a professional! I'm the one who is best fitted to take care of this! So don't try to order me around, Shizune!"

Sakura removed her lovers hands, holding them gently while giving her a stern but pleading stare. "We are professionals too, and you need to take a break and get your self together for a moment. Please..."

Tsunade took a look in the mirror in the room, watching her self as her hands shook from not being able to help her little brother. "I... I'm sorry."

The blonde medic nin backed away, stepping to the side and breathing deeply. _"I swear Naruto... your just like a little brother to me... so if you die... I might hate you a little bit for hurting me so much." _

More blood gushed out from the pale, shaking mouth.

The grip Kakashi had on the side of Narutos face tightened as the blood rushed over his hands.

The mask wearing sensei gritted his teeth, his stomach tightened; and his mind desperately searched for the answer to what was happening right in front of his dark, round eyes.

"Dammit! I can't think of anything... what the hell is wrong with him?!"

"Kakashi-san, I don't know." Shizune bluntly said, knowing there was nothing else to say.

Sakuras hands were rushing as a tear came to the corner of her big, green orbs. "Naruto..! I am only telling you this once, so listen! If you die on me before I can get little Sasuke Jr. out... then I will hate you! I will not be able to forgive you if you leave me to face the world alone!"_  
_

Sasuke flinched at the words that came from the pink haired girls mouth. "What... did you just say?"

"The baby... I'm naming him after you, his father. Is there a problem? Because if there is, then you should know that I don't give a crap." Sakuras eyes darted over to meet with the ravens.

"You... were going to name our son after me...? Why...?"

Sakura let a small and innocent smile grasp onto her lips. "Because... I feel that this little boy would look just like you. And I also feel that you would have given him the love and care that our son deserves. But the main reason is, because when you name a child after someone; it's because they are great or respectable, or special in some way... and I believe that you can be a person worth naming a child after. You just have to try! Try to be a person worth respecting! Try to change... for the better of this village. And for your self. Become some one that Naruto can forgive with out heart ache."

The hate filled expression that constantly caked over the Uchihas face suddenly broke apart. Letting in a small bit of hope and happiness. "Thank you... Sakura. I am going to make my leave for now..."

Kakashi watched as the emotions came and went from the pale ravens face as he made his way to the window. Surprise going through the silver haired senseis own eye. "Wait, Sasuke. Where are you going?"

The red eyed Uchiha turned around slightly, enough for every one see his sharigan. "I'm going to find some one to help. Some body who will definitely know what is wrong with Naruto, and save him. So make sure to keep him alive until I return."

Sasuke jumped though the window and disappeared in a matter of seconds. _"Naruto... the amount of love I feel for you makes me want to hate you a little."_

Tsunade looked back down at her hands, they were no longer shaking and she felt calm. Her mind slowed and her pulse raced.

"Okay, I'm alright now. So lets move Naruto to the bed and take it from there."

"Wait!"Shizune screamed.

Sakura stopped as she started to stand, looking at the shock going tracing Shizunes face. "What is it?"

Kakashi wiped the blondes mouth with is gloved hand. Removing the blood from his sickening, pale face. "The blood... it stopped..."

"It stopped?!" Tsunade sounded just as shocked as Shizune.

Sakura bent back down next to the blonde. "Yes... the blood has stopped coming out from his body. I am checking every where and there is no sign of any blood leaking from his body or any wounds for that matter."

"How is this possible?! It just stopped?!" Shizune was double checking for herself.

Tsunade pulled the covers from the bed and stomped her foot. "Tsk. Well don't just sit there shell shocked! Lets get him into the bed and start a blood transfusion! Now!"

Kakashi and Shizune immediately started moving. Putting Naruto up in the bed as Sakura and Tsunade got the blood transfusion supplies ready for transferring.

"Sakura, since your pregnant and this with the pregnancy is probably putting allot of stress onto your body. I would like for you to go rest; and Kakashi since you do not work or practice in the medical field, I would like for you to go with Sakura. Shizune and I will take care of Naruto from here and you can come visit him tomorrow if improves any by then. Kay?" Tsunade had gotten out a pair of scissors, cutting the blood drenched clothes from Narutos body.

Sakura nodded, and Kakashi reluctantly obeyed. They both walked through the door, shutting it behind them.

* * *

_"It feels... so cold... and wet. Why? Did me and sensei go back into the rain? Are we in a cold bath? What.. is this unsettling feeling?" _

The sky blue eyes opened, revealing the dark, cold, ice covered cave like place.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto sat up in a rush.

"Ahhg..." his hand raced to his stomach, clenching at the cloth. "It hurts..."

Naruto looked around, muttering from the pain that was now going through his whole body, and the weak feeling going to his head and limbs.

His eyes traced over his surroundings. The walls that were covered in ice crystals, and the water he laid in had a frosty top layer.

Naruto looked in front of himself, noticing each foggy breath; and the mist that surrounded him.

"Ahh, Naruto... I see that your back here again." A deep, weakening voice whispered throughout the icy cave.

The blonde jumped, looking all around.

But the mist was blocking his view from going very far. "Who is that? Why does it sound like I know..."

The mist cleared enough for the blonde to see the over sized jail cell and the small seal that laid on the crack between the doors.

Narutos eyes widened farther then possible as he saw what laid ahead of him. "Are you the... Kyuubi? Kurama? Is that really you?"

"YES IT IS ME YOU IDIOT! Do I really look that weak?" The nine tails yelled, causing the ice to fall from the walls.

"What... what happened to you!?" Naruto stood, shivering from the icy cold air and the freezing water dripping from his clothes.

Kurama had frost all over his faded fur, and ice frozen to his paws. He was much thinner, the nine tails rib cadge was starting to show through the whitening fur. His eyes were drooping and his fangs looked as if they were about to fall out.

The beast stood, his legs trying to give out from under him. "I don't know... but Naruto, we are both sick. You have something wrong with you and it is effecting me. If this keeps up then I might actually die, even if you don't."

"What? I'm sick?! I..." Suddenly the image and feelings of coughing, and all the blood flailing out of his mouth. Then crashing to the ground as Sakura jumped down to him. "Yeah... I'm sick."

Kurama fell back into the body numbing water. "But it has to be something more then a bodily injury. If you were just sick or injured then it wouldn't effect me and I would help you heal. But whatever is wrong with us... it has been going on for about two weeks. My body has been weakening and this place is freezing over. We are both dying."

"We are... but why? Why are we dying? This is... Kakashi! How is sensei doing?!"

A grin trampled the thin, monstrous lips. "You have really attached your self to this guy, haven't you?"

"Yeah... I love him so much... So I think if he stays by my side while were down... then he can keep me alive." The love sick blonde fell back into the ankle deep water, as his eyes closed in on the image of the silver locks and a smiling eye.

"Naruto... don't go back to sleep. Or too much time will pass."

One of the large claws found there way through the holes in the cell doors, just barley nudging at the blonde laying in the icy water.

"You fall asleep to the image of his face, but Kakashi may be the reason for our down fall..."

XYZ~

"Still no sign of Sasuke?" Tsunade sat back in her office chair, just barley able to keep her big, brown eyes open.

Shizune shook her head, while falling back into a seat in front of the large wooden desk. "Nope, Kakashis nin dogs couldn't even pick up on his scent. We have no idea where he even went, or who he went looking for."

"I have an idea on who... but at the same time I hope he doesn't get this person." The blonde, pig tailed lady turned her chair around to look out her office windows.

Shizune sighed, while standing back up. "I think I know who you mean, but we still haven't found out whats wrong with Naruto. But you haven't slept in days, so get some rest Tsunade-sama; and I will go watch Naruto with Sakura."

"Wait, how is Sakura...? Is she still taking the whole baby thing well?"

"I don't think she is going to break down or start crying any time soon. Even though aborting the baby was a hard thing for her to do, Narutos life is weighing more on her mind right now." Shizune bowed and left the room with out another word.

"Uhhgg, I do need some sleep. Maybe if I go pick up Sakura then Shizune can take care of him until tomorrow...? I'mma go ask." Tsunade high tailed it out of her office, and headed to the leaf village hospital.

The blonde haired and brown eyed woman arrived at the hospital and headed up to Narutos room.

Sakura looked over with dreary eyes as the door opened to reveal her lover. "Ah, Tsunade! I haven't seen you in a couple days."

Tsunades brown bulbs were stuck on her little bother figure. The oxygen tubes connected to his scarred face, the IV's going into his long arms. How much the tan skin has paled along with the thinning of his lean body.

"Ahh, Tsunade-sama... I forgot to tell you that a new problem has started to arise within the last week." Shizune started to slowly pull the covers down from Narutos body.

"What's going wrong with Naruto now?" Tsunade walked over to the sleeping blonde, looking over his frail body.

Sakura joined them, while gently picking up his light weight arm. "It's the bruising, if any part of Narutos body is hit a little to hard or a little more pressure then how I'm holding him then his skin bruises. It just started happening about a week ago. I noticed it when I squeezed his arm a little while talking to him, hoping he may hear something that I say. And it just made a huge bruise covering about four inches in blue and purple."

The pink haired medic held up Narutos arm, showing her superior the bruises and pointing out some more through out the blondes body.

Tsunade reached her hand out towards Shizune saying, "Give me his chart... and.."-

Then Kakashi walked through the door, slightly out of breath as he jogged directly towards the sleeping beauty. "I finished the mission with Guy a few minutes ago and he went to your office to drop off the mission report. So how is Naruto doing today? Has he worsened at all?"

Sakura smiled, grabbing her senseis hand. "Besides the bruising that happened at the beginning of the week, Naruto hasn't gotten any worse. Actually, a few hours after you left for your mission; his stats started to get better. And his lungs started to improve."

"Thank you, Sakura. But why does it seem that every time I leave, he starts to get better..." The silver haired nin leaned over the bottom railing of the bed, pulling his fingers trough his sweaty hair.

"Maybe it's because he some how knows you were there with him, that he tries a little harder subconsciously." Sakura covered her best friend back up, noticing the shivers going through his body.

"Yeah, maybe." Kakashi muttered to him self.

Tsunade cleared her throat, breaking the sadness going through the air around them. "Kay, we have pretty much lowered the possible reasons for Narutos sudden breakdown to being poisoned by something or someone. We haven't been able to find any traces of the poison, but this could just be the side affects from it. Let's review all the damage on Narutos body... so far there is bodily bruising, organ failure to the kidneys, right lung, and his heart has gave out once. Seven different ribs have broken under little pressure, so we can tell that his bones have weakened dramatically. Naruto has continued to cough up blood every few days, and then needing another blood transfusion afterwards... he has also woken up four times within the last three weeks since he collapsed. Am I missing anything?"

Shizunes head dropped as she let her eyes rest. "No, you're not missing anything."

"Then I need to sleep. For the past ten days, I have been stuck in the office and rushing down here every time he comes close to dying. So I haven't actually slept in three days... and Sakura has been stuck in here with Naruto for the past week. Now, Shizune I need you to stay here tonight while me and Sakura go home and take the day off. The you can take a few days off after us, Kay?" Tsunade put the chart down on the bed and grabbed her younger lovers arm greedily.

"Wait! Tsunade-sama, I can't just leave Shizune here alone." Sakura argued, but letting Tsunade drag her along anyways.

The blonde haired lady gave Sakura a look that said 'shut up, your loud voice is giving me a migraine'.

The lovely lady couple left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I will be here all night, so you wont be alone." Kakashi moved Naruto over in the bed, making room for himself to lay down.

Shizune plopped down in the nearest chair, yawning. "You know, I have other patients to tend to; so if you want to be alone with Naruto then I can go check on them."

"Actually you should get some sleep. There is a bed in the hallway right next to the door, go make use of it. If anything happens then I will be able to get you right away." The gloved hands were making shewing motions, hinting for her to leave immediately.

Shizune raised an eyebrow, thinking it over before standing up and smiling. "I'm going to take this wonderful chance, since the last time I did sleep was in an uncomfortable waiting room chair."

Kakashi watched as the last person left.

"You know... right now would be a wonderful time to wake up..."

A few moment after these words were spoken, a small giggle came from the pale face.

"Sensei... I've been awake for about a minute or two. I just... didn't want to say anything until Shizune left so we could be alone."

The silver haired sensei was paralyzed for a moment. Torn between calling the young medic nin back into the room, or taking this time for himself.

_"I should call for Shizune... I really should... but... it would be rather cruel since she is trying to sleep. Damn I can be selfish sometimes!" _Kakashi slowly thought as real reason left his mind, and excuses filled it instead.

"Se...nsei?" The sickly blonde asked, with a worried expression.

Kakashi rubbed the side of his younger lovers face gently. "Holy shit... I love you so much!"

Naruto grabbed the hand on his face, entwining his fingers with Kakashis. "I know... you say it to me while I'm sleeping every time you come into the room, and again before you leave."

The circular dark eyes widened in confusion. "How do you know that...?"

"Because," The blondes shaky hand fell from exhaustion. "I can watch everything from the nine tails cell place. That's where I've been, and I have to say that he wont be able to make it much longer..."

"I see... so this is something much more than being poisoned if Kurama is being effected by it too..." Kakashi muttered, as he brought Naruto closer to his body. Holding him in his arms tighter.

"Sensei... I know... that I don't have much longer. So if we could just lay here, and not talk about the bad things... that would be... great."

"Yeah, that would be great... That means I get to tell you what I still haven't got to say to you... Naruto?" The jounin looked down, seeing the smile on his lovers lips. His eye lids closed and to the slow, almost silent breaths.

_"You passed back out... well it can't be helped. Since your body is not strong enough to keep you awake for very long..." _

Kakashi slowly bent over, sliding his hand under the blondes chin. "I love you, Naruto."

And placed a soft kiss on those plump, chapped lips.

XYZ~

The next day...

Shizune walked back through the door, and grabbed Narutos chart. _"I really owe Kakashi one for letting me sleep for about six hours yesterday." _

Kakashi had his lengthy, warm arms wrapped around his smaller lover, with his masked head leaning in on a pillow. Snoozing.

"He also fell asleep soon after waking me back up... poor guy. I would hate to be in his position... knowing that at any moment I could lose the person most important to me.."

A hand rudely and roughly grabbed onto the dark haired medic nins shoulder. "What are you whispering to your self about, Shizune?"

"Gahhh!" Shizune jumped, and glared at the over powered blonde woman standing behind her.

"Calm down, and give me his chart. Did anything bad happen last night?"

"Uhmm, no. But he did wake up last night, Kakashi said it was only for about five minutes then he passed back out." Shizune slithered out from the hokagas hand.

"Aww, they are so cute..." Sakura came in, looking all refreshed but with a shallow look in her green eyes.

The sound of the window gushing open and the wind from out side flooded in the room.

All three of the women looked up to see the raven boy, standing beside a very slithery man.

Sasuke hopped in, glaring at the hokage. "I've brought Orochimaru, and I was a little surprised to figure out that I was very close to being pregnant with his baby, too."

* * *

**This chapter is a little longer then the others... hehehe :D But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**

**P.S. {Sorry to tell every one this but The love Affairs wont be going on much longer! It will be coming to an end in the next few chapters! Unless something really good comes to mind for me to continue it ;)} Other then that, thank you all for reading!**


	13. Forever Entwined

**Here we go again, and I should announce that this chapter will be my last... :D I would like to thank all of you for your support and reviews! I really love you all! Even the ones who had problems with my work. BTW, Pride and Prejudice is on my top five list of favorite movies! ;) and I would like to apologize for taking forever on this last chapter... I just started my first year of high school and I have been so busy and tired that I didn't have any time for anything besides school and sleep. Please forgive!**

**Finale chapter~ Forever entwined **

* * *

Sasuke hopped through the window. "I brought Orochimaru, and I was surprised to hear that I was very close to being pregnant with his child, too."

Tsunade sighed, while rubbing the back of her blonde, pig tailed wearing head. "Do we have to discuss that now? Narutos life is on the line, so just get to it already!"

The ravens head nodded with the most evil of glares directed at the blonde hokage.

"Okay, lets see what we have here. As you said, Naruto is in a delicious amount of bad shape. Is it wrong for me to have a boner coming on?" The snake like man snickered, while eyeing the blonde boy in the hospital bed.

Every awake person in the room said with unison, "YES! IT IS VERY WRONG!"

Kakashis eyes broke open, taking in the full of image of a pale face and a slithery tongue. "Ahg! Wh-what the hell is Orochimaru doing here?!"

"Ahh, calm down sensei! Sasuke brought him here just a few minutes ago to try and help Naruto. If any one can, then Orochimaru should be able to." Sakura explained, calming the silver haired man and lighting a spark of hope in her big green eyes.

Orochimarus snakish eyes glistened as he watched the suspicous sensei get out of the bed and stand protectively next to his younger lover.

Then that smirk that stood so proudly on his ultra thin snake lips, slowly started to disappear into a nameless frown.

"I need every one to leave the room for me to examine the boy. Now."

"I'm not leaving you in here with Naruto, alone, his defenseless body just laying here." Kakashi stood by the bed, ready to attack at any moment.

Sasuke walked next to the silver haired man, grabbing on to his stiff shoulder. "I'll stay in here, and make sure he doesn't violate Naruto in any way."

"You wont do anything to him... correct?" The dark eyed senseis glare landed on the ravens eyes.

"I wont do anything against Narutos wishes, and if I touch him then I would be violating those wishes. I know that with out him telling me... so I will protect Naruto. Don't worry, sensei."

Kakashi flinched at these unexpected words, looking deep into the black eyes across from his own. "Okay Sasuke, we will leave."

_"Has Sasuke... changed? For the better or worse of things...?"_

Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and Kakashi all left the room.

Sasuke watched the door close and listened for the click.

"Okay... what is wrong with him?!" The raven boys voice a nervous but loud whisper.

Orochimaru pulled the blanket down from the sleeping blonde, eyeing every detail. "Sasuke, hand me the chart..."

The snake mans eyes furrowed, reading over the grey chart multiple times.

He checked the blondes temperature, his vitals, taking note on the rapid bruising.

Sasuke watched as his ex sensei started to make hand signals, then placing his pale hands onto the blondes now exposed chest.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" The Uchiha took a step back as the glow around Naruto grew, shining a dark light throughout the room.

Blankness started to cover the walls and a furious smell, like rotting flesh swept across the room.

Sasuke covered his mouth and nose to keep from vomiting.

The stench felt like it was coursing through his blood. Rampaging around his body, infecting every inch of him with the odor.

"Ohh god... what the hell did you just do?! Orochimaru?!"

The snake mans eyes started to glow with a light as he said, "Sasuke, do not bring any one else into this room or disturb me until I come back."

With that, Orochimarus eyed turned completely black. His body froze in place, and the darkness started to fade.

The death bringing smell started to deteriorate and Sasuke stood there, unresponsive to everything around him.

The raven wasn't breathing, thinking, moving.

Just frozen as the one thought went across his mind.

_"Why cant I stop loving Naruto?" _

Flash Back...

_Shizune walked through the ravens door, holding his chart and a smile plastered across her cheery face._

_"Hey Sasuke, I'm off work for the rest of the day so I figured I would come and continue our conversation from the other day." _

_The Uchiha stared at the black haired medic nin, a blank expression on his pale face. "What else is there to talk about..."_

_"You can talk about anything. I know there is some things you would like to get off your chest about Naruto and Kakashi, and I wont say a word to anyone. Scouts honer."_

_Sasukes expressionless eyes started to slowly fill with pain as the thoughts of Naruto and Kakashi drowned his mind. "You want to know how I feel about them...?"_

_"Anything you want to tell me, feel free." Shizune sat at the bottom of the bed, making her self comfortable._

_"I don't really want to say much about them... But... does he make Naruto happy?" The pain in the ravens voice was unbearably noticeable._

_Shizunes smile started to disappear, little by little. "He happens to make Naruto very happy, Naruto also makes Kakashi very happy too."_

_"Hmm, then I guess there is nothing I can do but try to fix what friendship I can salvage with him. Then stop hating Kakashi... because he is doing the one thing I couldn't do. Give Naruto everything." _

_"He cant give Naruto everything. Like a child for instance, at least you tried to give him one, but Kakashi will probably never even consider it." Shizune thought back to Sakura, regretting only a little, of what she just said._

_"Your right... and Kakashi cant give him something else. He cant give Naruto the love that I have for him."_

_All the memories of the past years with the blonde started to fill his cold jaded eyes. Bringing a smile to those thin lips, and a tear formed in the corner of his eye._

_"You know, Shizune, I had no idea on the importance of Naruto until I lost him..."_

_End of flash back... _

A burst of wind came from nowhere, knocking the raven down from his memories.

Orochimaru was breathing heavily as he fell into a chair behind him. "I know whats killing Naruto..."

Sasuke jumped up, the seldom feeling of hope started to build up inside him.

"Well don't just stand there, get them from the hallway."

"Yes..!" The Uchiha sped to the door, letting it fly open and hurrying them all back into the room.

They all gathered around the bed, their eyes either on Naruto or Orochimaru.

Sakura started to fidget, waiting for someone to break the intense silence going through the room.

Kakashi stood closer to his blonde, brushing the sickly cheek with the tips of his exposed finger tips.

"Okay... I already thought that this was the problem with Naruto. There is no physical reason for this to be happening to him. His body was perfectly healthy, then Naruto just started to break down. Normally you wouldn't think that this would be wrong with him because it rarely happens... so rarely that most high class medic shinobi don't know that it exists. But... whats killing Naruto is love."

Every ones eyes widened as their mouths started to drop open.

"What the hell do you mean love is killing Naruto?!" Kakashi backed away from the blonde as he said these words.

Sasuke grabbed onto the railing of the bed, steadying himself. "How... would love be killing him?"

Orochimaru started to speak. "It's actually rather simple, every one in this room loves Naruto in some way. But lately the feelings of love have been really strong and confused at the same time. Feelings of hate and betrayal have mixed in with all this love. All of these feelings have been so strong, to the point to where it starts to eat at his soul. Right now, more then half of Naruto's soul is gone... his soul is being ate away by the vibes your emotions give out. And now he is dying from it."

The chart Sakura was holding suddenly snapped in half. "I don't understand... are you saying that we are killing him?!"

"Yep, that is pretty much what is happening." The snake man gave Narutos chart to the pink haired nin to replace the broken one.

Tsunade put all the pieces together in her mind. "So how do we fix it?"

"Well, that's the thing. You would have to get rid of his memory. He cant remember any of the feelings he has for the ones he loves the most, or his soul will continue to be ate up."

Kakashi ran up and slammed the pale man into the wall. "Why?! Why do we have to make him forget about every one?!"

Orochimaru slinked his slithery tongue out into the open, creeping Kakashi a few feet back. "If Naruto continues to be around you people, then your love for him will kill him. So in order to save Naruto, you must erase his memories and send him away from here. It could be done with out erasing his memories, but he would still have to be sent away. But if you don't make him forget the love he has for all of you, then the pain of not being able to see any of you, especially you Kakashi, would just weaken his soul and then it would be ate away more with out healing, because the vibes would be replaced with pain coming from his own body. So if you erase them, then send Naruto away; he wouldn't mourn for you. And he wouldn't be around your emotions to get eaten by."

"So... if we send him away... how long will it take for his soul to heal?" Kakashi had fallen to his knees, holding the blonds delicate hands tightly.

Orochimaru watched as the always put together Hatake Kakashi trembled. "It could range from six months, two years, or may never heal. But if it does ever heal completely, then the things eating his soul would die, and then you could unlock his memories."

"Now your saying that Naruto may never heal completely and we could never see him again..?" Sakura had fallen to the ground too, everything confusing her but making complete since at the same time.

Orochimaru sighed, breathing out heavily. "Let me tell all of you everything at once. Narutos soul is being eaten by your emotions for him. All of you, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Tsunade, Shizune... you are the people who love him the most. You all spend time with Naruto and matter most to him. Normally love wouldn't hurt a persons soul, but the love that he has been receiving from all of you is painful, Naruto is hurt, but he loves all of you at the same time. He is confused and in pain, and the emotions of all of you and his own are clashing. So it is falling back on him and hurting Naruto. These emotions are eating at his soul, breaking it down. Causing the Kyuubi to be effected, and breaking Narutos body down. With out the soul, a person cannot live, Narutos body is trying to accustom itself to the changes made by the soul. But the more it tries to change, the worse off Naruto gets, because what the soul wants is for Naruto to be broken like itself. So now his body is deteriorating to match up to the soul. If his body wasn't doing this, then Naruto would already be dead. Because he wouldn't have been able to handle the stress of the loss of his soul and went into a coma, then died within days. Now the only way to save Naruto is to erase his memories, because if you don't and just send him away then the pain of not being with all of you would kill him; his soul wouldn't be able to take it considering how much has been eaten already. Then you would have to send him away so that your emotions don't get to him any more. They wouldn't be clashing and eating at his soul, therefor giving Naruto time to heal and kill whatever soul eaters are inside. Do you understand now...?"

Everyone was silent, not moving, just starring at the pale man standing before them.

How are they suppose to take everything they just heard and make sense of it...?

How are they suppose to just let the blonde that they all love and adore go... for possibly forever?

How are they suppose to deal with the fact that they are the reason Naruto is dying?

Sakuras thoughts were dead, only one question repeatedly going through her mind. _"Am.._._ I really killing my best friend?" _

"So... we basically have no other choice but to send him away?" Tsunade mumbled through lost lips.

Orochimaru nodded his head. "Yes."

The raven looked at every one. He could see the acceptance slowly creeping into there sad eyes.

He could see the sadness, pain, confusion...

Sasuke could see it all and couldn't just stand there and watch it happen much longer.

"Then we have to let Naruto go..." The silver haired sensei said quietly but with strength behind his words.

With these words, Sasuke broke. "What the hell?! All of you are just excepting this with out question?! How!? How can you just agree to erase his memories and let him go for possibly forever like this?! It isn't right... none of this makes sense, we cant just forget about him and send Naruto off!"

"Sasuke shut up! We are not forgetting about him, or just sending him off. This will save his life... and if sending Naruto away is the only way then hell yeah we're going to." Sakura yelled, then stomped out of he room.

Tsunade watched as the love of her life walked out the cold door way. "Dammit... I... have to get preparations done for this whole thing. I have to get someone skilled in locking away memories and paper worked filled out... and find a place to send Naruto; a place where he will be taken care of..."

"Tsunade-sama, that can all be done tomorrow. Maybe you should just get some rest and finish thinking this through." Shizune tried to console her sempi.

"No, I'm going to start tonight... we have no time to spare." The blonde headed hokage left the room with out a second thought.

Orochimaru nodded in agreement. "She's right, the sooner we get Naruto out of here the better."

"I don't think I can stay in here much longer..." Sasuke jumped through the window, not looking back even once.

Shizune closed her eyes, and left.

"Kakashi..." Orochimaru started to say, but was interrupted by the yawning whimpers of a sick blonde.

The snake man froze, and the silver haired man ran over to the bed.

"Ohh god, Naruto?! Are you awake..?" Kakashi was standing as close as possible with out touching his dearest blonde.

"Uhhmm, yeah... I'm awake... it felt like I had to wake up for some reason." Naruto spoke, his voice low and slow.

Orochimaru moved closer to the door, barely noticeable. "I'm going to make my leave now.."

Naruto watched the slithery man, "Why is he here..?"

Kakashi looked back down at the perfection lying in the hospital bed. "Naruto... I have some things to tell you..."

XYZ~

Every one was doing something different.

Sakura was laying in her bed, trying to stop the tears from coming out.

Shizune was taking care of the patients, distracting herself with anything she could.

Orochimaru was sitting outside the blondes room, knowing that this had to be killing a certain someone.

Tsunade was in her office, flashing through all the damn paperwork and making phone calls.

Then there was Kakashi... who was telling the love of his life that he couldn't be with him any more...

XYZ~

"So what your saying is... In order to save me, I have to forget all about everyone? All about you?" Narutos voice started to crack, as he tried to hold back his tears.

Kakashi held tightly onto the blondes hand. "Yeah... we cant be together any more. Your memory will be erased and you will be sent off."

"But... I-I cant do that... If I have to spend the rest of my life living another life, that doesn't involve being with you then I don't want to!"

Kakashi stood up, and pulled down his mask. "Naruto, I don't want you to die! If you stay here then that's what will happen! But if you leave and forget then you have a chance at life... even if it's with out me..."

"No... don't say that... please don't say that Kakashi. If I have to live my whole life with out you, then I would rather die. I spent years loving someone else when I really just wanted you. Now that I have you, I'm not letting go. I finally know what it feels like to be really happy, and I don't want to loose this feeling..."

"Naruto, it may not take your whole life to heal. That's just a small possibility. It may only take a few weeks or months, so really it wouldn't be all that long. Me and you would be back here before you know it, and you would be the happiest you ever have been again."

Naruto sat up, holding at his stomach. "But still... I don't want to take the chance of living a life time with out you... even if I didn't know I was."

"And I don't want you to die. Naruto... if you die then that's it for me. I would have lost every one that I truly love, and your on the very top of that list."

"Sensei..." Naruto whispered delicately as he looked into the dark circle eye of his lover.

Kakashi pulled the blankets back, and started to crawl into the bed. "I... please... lets not even talk about this until we have to. Just lay here with me..."

The blonde was still sitting up, the pain in his stomach getting worse as he tried to smile.

But the blood spurted out...

"N-Naruto... here let me wipe that up. You need to lay down, the stress of sitting up is getting to you." Kakashi laid the golden locks on his chest, holding the towel under Narutos head.

"S-sensei I really love you... I really... really do..."

Kakashi kissed the top of his lovers head, taking in the natural scent of him.

Cherishing the last bit of time he has... before it's all possibly stolen away.

"I know... so lets just lay here... just lay here with me for a little longer..." The silver haired man closed his eyes, dreaming of a better place...

* * *

It was night time, darkness was everywhere. The curtains were drawn and the lights were out... silence filled the whole room. The only thing that could be heard over the rumbling thunder were the sobs of the pink haired medic.

Her pained cries could be heard from miles away...

Tissues covered the carpeted floors around her bed. The covers and pillows were carelessly tossed about, to the ground.

She thought that she was alone in all of this...

But is she? Is the green eyed beauty the only one in pain?

Critical condition? On the verge of a breakdown?

No...

What that girl doesn't know is that her blonde lover was working her ass of to arrange the perfect place for Naruto.

That Tsunade was on the verge of tears as she crammed papers around, sent out emergency letters and collected the best mind jutsu users they had.

Shizune made rounds around the hospital. Taking care of all the patient because the only other two main doctors were out.

It was just a distraction.

Something to occupy her mind till she had to go back into the depressing room.

The room with Naruto and Kakashi laying next to each other. Both silent and not making any sounds.

Not sleeping, eating, or even moving.

Just staying in place.

Holding one another as their eyes stayed shut.

Sasuke was out, in the rain. Standing in it, training to his hearts content...

Just trying to pass the time by.

Orochimaru stayed close, watching. Knowing that he could do nothing else to help his star pupil.

...

It was early the next morning, Tsunade came into the room slowly. Followed by Sakura, Shizune, and Sasuke.

The blonde haired woman didn't even wait for every one to settle into the room before she started to speak. "I have everything planned out... it took all night but after we erase your memory we have it set up for some Sand village nin to take you to their place and that's where you will be staying."

"So... it's really happening, and I haven't even agreed to this." Naruto sat up out of the strong arms around him.

Sakura held her head and sighed. "Your doing this weather you like it or not."

The blondes eyes furrowed. "It's not like you can make me. If I would rather just die then you should do that, it's whatever the patient wants right?"

"No it isn't what ever the patient wants. We can easily hold you down and force you into this since you aren't in your best condition, Naruto."

Naruto clenched his fists around Kakashis. "You wouldn't do that to me."

Sakura slammed her fist into the wall, tears springing out. "If it means saving your damn life then yes! I would force you to erase your memory!"

"All right, all right! Please calm down... Sakura your acting out of place. Naruto, your doing this because I know that you don't actually want to die. You haven't become hokage yet, so shut the hell up and listen to my plan."

The sick little blonde was shell shocked. The two most important women in his life just yelled at him, telling him he cant die yet. "Uhmm... okay.."

Two guys, one with long blonde hair and another with a bandanna around his head and scars on his face.

"Naruto, I believe you are familiar with these two gentlemen." Tsunade motioned behind herself.

"Yeah, baldy there was in my first test of my first chunins exam. And the guy with the long hair is Ino's dad." Naruto cringes slightly at the remembrance of the old times.

Tsunade continued with her plan as the two men got settled next to the bed. "First of all, we are goign to say are shirt term goodbyes since we will be seeing you soon..."

Naruto interrupted, "But this could last a life time..."

"I said short term goodbyes... Then these two will lock your memories away with a special technique. Your memories will stay forgotten until your soul completely heals, and as soon as that happens; your memories will unlock immediately and all come flooding back to you at once. It will knock you unconscious for about an hour, so that when you wake up, every thing will just be there. But when they lock up your memories, you will immediately forget everything... You wont have any idea on who you are or where you're at. That will be when we tell you that you have lost all your memories and sedate you. The sand village escorts will come retrieve you, and take you back with them; where you will be starting your new life..."

The room was quiet for a few minutes, everyone looking at the blonde.

Expecting him to know what to say...

"So this is really happening... really.. really happening..." Naruto looked up at his senseis face, looking for something that would make him believe that everything would be okay.

But the only thing Kakashi had to say was, "Yeah... it really is."

"Okay Naruto, we need you to get up and sit in this chair for us please." The long, blonde haired man asked politely.

"Uhmm, sure." The blue eyed blonde started to crawl out of the bed, falling over.

Kakashi caught his fragile lover, "I got you... come on lets get you into that chair."

Their eyes met, the fact that this could possibly be their last moments together started to really hit them.

"Ohh god... I'm sorry..." The silver haired nin sat the blonde in the seat, crouching down on his knees beside the chair.

Naruto sat there, confusion fumbling his thoughts. "Sensei.. what are you doing?"

Kakashi avoided his younger lovers question. "How long will the process of erasing his memory take?"

The man with the scared face spoke with a deep voice. "Only a few minutes, he wont loose anything until the very last moment; and then his mind will go completely blank."

"That's good... okay start it up. Naruto I have something I need to tell you."

The blonde shook his head, sadness filling his crystal blue eyes. "Yes..? Sensei.."

Kakashi was on one knee, holding his lovers cold, shaking hands. "Do you know that I love you?"

"Yes..." A slight blush started to appear on the blondes, pale cheeks.

"And... do you know that when I see you, I lose all reason. Just the thought of seeing you makes my palms sweaty, and hearing your voice makes me forget about everything. It sends my mind in a frenzy until I can only think of you."

The man with the long blonde hair had his hand attached to the back of Narutos head, next to the scarred mans hand.

Their eyes were closed, mumbling under their gentle breaths.

The silver haired lover started to bring himself closer to the blondes face. "Every place you touch me, leaves a sparking heat that tries to cover the rest of my body. When I know I'm about to see you, I get nervous... your scent is intoxicating... When I'm around you my stomach flutters, everything brightens up. I love being with you, near you, talking to you..."

"Sensei... I..." Naruto couldn't hold them back anymore... the tears broke through.

"Naruto, I love you so much... and when you get better, I will be here. No one could ever take your place, no one..." His gloved hand was sliding up Narutos neck and resting on his cheek.

The golden haired boy brought his hand up and slowly started to pull the silver haired senseis mask down.

"Naruto..." Kakashi whispered roughly as their lips were only inches apart.

The blondes lips closed in on his older lovers, the heat switching places and their hearts almost exploding.

As they separated, Kakashi whispered gently, "Naruto... when you come back... Will you marry me?"

The sky blue eyes lit up brighter then they had been in a long time with this question. "Sensei...! I..!"

But those were the last words spoken as his mind went blank...

And his memories disappeared...

The blonde opened his eyes, strangers surrounding him in a foreign room.

"Ahh... w-where am I?"

Tsunade cleared her voice and stepped forward. "You were on a mission... and lost your memories."

A gloved hand landed on the shoulder of the blonde. "There was an unfortunate accident, but don't worry okay? We will be sending you back to your home town."

"Ahh... okay..." Narutos voice was barely over a whisper.

_"Dammit... he is really gone now..." Kakashi removed his hand from his lovers shoulder, knowing he was going to have to work like hell to live through this._

* * *

**five years later... **

Naruto, the hyperactive blonde woke up laying on a couch, in a familiar office. With a red head standing above him.

"Naruto..? Are you awake?" Gaara asked in a hushed tone.

The blonde tossed his hands to his head, suddenly seeing all the events that happened on that fate full day five years ago.

The tears... the pain... the unanswered questions...

"Ohh god! Gaara! I-I remember everything...! I have to get back to Kakashi sensei...!"

XYZ~

"Holly shit?! Is.. that really Naruto?!" Tsunade yelled very, very loudly.

"Ohh my... It is..! Narutos back!" Sakura yelled just as loudly.

Naruto could hear some muffled, distanced screams. He turned around and could suddenly see a glob of pink... heavy pink.

"T-the crap..! Can't breath!" The blonde tried to get out, as the pink medic nin pounced on top.

"Ohh my gosh Naruto! I've missed you so much!"

"I can tell! I've missed you to...!" His shining orbs noticing the very big baby bump through her shirt.

Sakura noticed him looking, and a smile busted through her thin lips. "I'm eight months pregnant..! I got a sperm donor and I'm having another baby!"

Narutos slow mind was stuck on the words, 'another baby'. His questions were answered as Tsunade came up behind Sakura with a little boy in her arms and a little girl walking beside her.

His hair was dark blue, his skin pale and black eyes. The little girl had dark pink hair, dark blue eyes and fair skin.

"They are gorgeous..." Naruto was speechless, the sight of their children... of his best friends little kids.

Sakura helped her best friend up off the dusty ground. "Come on, lets take you to the hokage building."

"But wait.." Naruto grabbed her fair skinned arm. "I need to see Kakashi..!"

"You will have to wait a little bit, he is on his way back from a mission right now. It should only be about half an hour maybe." Tsunade had a kid in each arm, smiling the brightest smile.

They arrived at the building and went up to Tsunades office.

"So... what all has changed in the past five years? How has Kakashi been?"

"He has been waiting for you, he never even once got with any one else. Kakashi has stayed faithful to you, Naruto. Me and Sakura have kids now, a boy and girl; plus another one on the way. We got her to have a sperm donor and mixed my DNA with to make it both of out biological kids." Tsunade sat back in her new swirly chair, twirling with the little boy in her lap.

They sat in the office, chatting away for a good hour. Sakura, Tsunade, and Naruto catching up on everything.

Then there was a quick slide of the window and a gust of cold air came filing in.

In the window frame stood a tall, slender, mask wearing, silver haired man.

The blonde was frozen in place.

Unable to move, breathe, or think properly.

"Naruto..? I came as fast as I could once the guys at the front desk told me that you came back! Your memories have returned...?!" Kakashi had came the rest of the way into the room, panting through his mask.

Naruto took a step forward then another. All the memories flooding through his brain again like he was watching a movie.

_Kakashi bent over the blonde, protecting him from the shattered window. _

_When they finally told one another they loved each other..._

_The first time they made love, revealing the silver haired nins face._

_Or when Kakashi bent down on one knee, confessing his love for the last time in a long time; and asking one... very important question._

"Sensei!? I-I remember... every last bit..." Naruto started to sprint forward as Kakashi came toward the blonde as well.

Naruto fell into the his silver haired lover, as Kakashi wrapped his lengthy arms around the blondes waist and neck.

"Ohh god, Naruto..!" Kakashi inhaled the scent of his younger lover greedily.

Naruto squeezed the jounin tightly, not wanting to let go of his precious love.

"Sensei... I know this is quick but I just love you so much and... I.." Naruto was cut off by a kiss.

Kakashis mask was dropped and he didn't care. All that mattered, was the blonde in front of him.

The silver haired sensei broke from the mouth watering kiss as he panted out, "Naruto, will you marry me... and have kids with me? And love me unconditionally?"

"Of course... you didn't even need to ask... I would do anything for you or with you."

"So is that a yes?" Kakashi kissed the blondes forehead sweetly.

Naruto pulled his older lover down once more, their lips level with one another. "Yes, it's definitely a yes!"

* * *

**This is the END! I love you all for reading and all the people who helped me with my work:) I love you all, and hope the last chapter didn't disappoint:D Thank you!**


End file.
